Hellsing: A Different Beginning
by Kylemoor
Summary: When Alucard turned Seras into a vampire, another vampire was present. An American vampire who appears to have similar power to that of Alucard. And who has siblings. Who are these vampires? And where will this lead the Hellsing story? same story,diff sum
1. Order 01

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters. Too bad, I would be badass if I did.

For those of you who have read my other story, we once again have my pennamesake in the story. Only this time, he's a little different. Or at least that's what I'm hoping.

I'm basing this story off the original animated series, the one with thirteen episodes that doesn't have the Nazi's in it. I am writing this while watching the episode on youtube so it will be as close to each episode as possible, maybe even having the same dialouge in some parts if I can't think of a way to change it so that it is my own. I will be trying to avoid that as much as possible.

I don't know if there will be any pairings in this. I don't plan on Kyle being paired with anyone, just for the record.

Anywho, enjoy the story:

* * *

It was a foggy autumn night in one of the wealthier districts of London. Not unusual for the weather and neither was it unusual for Mr. James Burns to be bringing home an attractive and much younger woman than he, home with him. He led the beauty upstairs to a private chamber. This particular young woman was quite pale, but that only magnified her attractiveness for Mr. Burns' unusual tastes and fantasies.

Closing the door to the chamber, Mr. Burns let the darkness envelope them. He slunk over to his prize for the night, rubbing her body, inhaling her intoxicating scent. He was going to enjoy this night, he thought to himself with a smirk.

Just then he heard a noise off to the side.

"Who's there?" he called out into the darkness.

He scanned the dark room, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. Then his eyes fell upon another person in the room. A young man dressed in all black, black pants, long black coat, black shirt, black boots, dark sunglasses, stood several feet away leaning against the wall. His hair was rather short, he probably buzz-cut his own hair, and a short beard adorned his face. An eerie, blue light seemed to illuminate him in the darkness.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my home?" Mr. Burns demanded.

"I represent the Hellsing Organization," the young man said, pulling a gun out of his coat and aiming in their direction, "and I come to exterminate rouge vampires." With that he fired his gun, hitting the young lady Mr. Burns had brought home with him in the head. As she fell to the floor, she dissolved into a pile of ash, leaving Mr. Burns stuttering and speechless.

"V-vampire," he managed to squeak as he sank to the floor. He looked back over to where the young man had been standing, only to find that he was gone.

-----------------------------

The young man in question had exited the building and was walking through the various military vehicles that had assembled outside the manor. He walked up to a Rolls Royce with the back window down and a tall man in a long red overcoat, Victorian Era clothing, and a large red hat and sunglasses.

"Target down," he said, pulling a box of cigars from his coat, lighting one with a match, "it wasn't very difficult. Is this what the Hellsing Organization generally has to deal with typically?"

"Yes," the tall man said, in a deep voice, "typically Sir Integra doesn't even need to send out experts such as ourselves to deal with the problem."

The younger man puffed on his cigar, "Very well," he said, "it's for the best that it is this way. Over in America we have similar problems, only with a much larger surface area to have them occur on. We send a team of to the west coast and an expert of to the east and we still need two more teams and another expert to go other places. Thankfully, we have that sort of man power."

"We are done here then?" a feminine voice came from the car, "in that case I expect to meet you, Mr. Moor, at the Hellsing Organization Headquarters to see how we handle the weapons shipments your brother sells us in an hour."

The car window rolled up and the Rolls Royce drove away.

"Care to take the long way back, my friend," the young man said, "the night is still young, and fresh. A beautiful night, yes." He took a long drag on his cigar and breathed the smoke out.

"Kyle," the tall man said, as they turned and walked away from the manor, "you should be careful with your smoking. You appear quite young, many people would stop you and ask if you're old enough to be doing such a thing."

"Alucard," Kyle returned, talking through the cigar in his mouth, "both of us know I am easily old enough to be allowed to smoke and if anyone did stop me their concern for the legality of my actions would be the least of their concerns."

The two dark men walked into the night, fading into the fog as they went.

**Order 01: The Undead**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing looked at the video screen in front of her. It had grisly images on it: a dog picking up a human hand and running off, a slow moving mob of what looked like people and a creepy image of a priest with an insane look on his face and blood on his lips.

A lieutenant from the London Police Authority was talking about a situation in a small village called Cheddar. Apparently the priest that was on the screen had come to the village about two months ago. One month later and waves of missing person's reports started rolling in. Suspicious of the priest, the local police went to apprehend him a few days ago. All were reported killed and the London Police Authority ordered the special task force D11 into action.

'Fools,' Integra thought as the commander of the D11 task forces explained that the task force sent in had received fifty percent casualties and that the police killed earlier were reported to have killed the officers from D11.

She lit a cigar, took a drag and sighed. "They're no longer human," she explained to the two men in front of her.

"What!?" the lieutenant from the London Police exclaimed.

"These people have had their blood drained to feed the vampire in the area and have become cannibalistic ghouls. I believe you took the lecture, haven't you lieutenant?"

"Well, well I didn't know they weren't human anymore," the lieutenant defended.

"I don't intend to dwell on your mistakes, lieutenant," Integra continued, "Since you _are_ a lieutenant in the London Police Authority, one can assume that you posses the intelligence to accurately assess the situation in Cheddar, _and_ that you would know the correct response in these situations." She crushed her cigar in an ash tray and walked over to a window.

"Yet somehow, you seem to have forgotten that there is only one way to resolve these problems." She peeked through a crack in the blinds as the lieutenant sputtered over not overlooking the proper protocols and the like. 'How he became a lieutenant I shall never know,' she thought to herself while saying out loud, "It's getting dark."

The lieutenant sighed, "Sir Integra Hellsing…" he began.

"My organization has already dispatched assistance to Cheddar village," Integra cut him off.

"How many agents?" the D11 commander inquired of her. Integra smirked.

"One," she said, "but he brought a friend along for the show."

--------------------------------------------------

Seras Victoria ran through the woods clutching her gun.

'This isn't what I was expecting when I signed up at D11,' she thought as she scanned the area. All of the rest of the unit had been turned into zombie like creatures and came after her. She was the only remaining survivor left.

'They didn't even respond when I referred to myself as Kitten,' she thought, 'what happened to them?'

There was a sound of branches moving behind her and to the right. She spun around, holding the pistol steady in her hands. The noise came from a woman, or what used to be one, lurching toward her.

"It's ju…," she began, "it's not human."

She suddenly felt something grab her from behind. A moaning-groaning noise from right behind her head told her that whatever was behind her was one of those creatures. Her heart beat faster. How was she going to get out of this one?

Just then there was a squelching-squashing noise from behind her, followed by the creature releasing her, and the woman in front of her was impaled by the hand of a large man in a red overcoat and wide hat. The woman violently dissolved into ash, and Seras turned to see what had been behind her. There was a pile of ash behind her, and not too far off there was a young man, probably not much older than she was, wearing a black trench coat.

The older man in the overcoat chuckled and said, "Beautiful night, isn't it Police Girl?"

"Huh?" was all Seras could say back.

"It's especially beautiful, of course, if you're a _blood sucker_," the man commented.

Seras gasped and shot the man in the shoulder, then watched in horror as the wound neatly closed itself and the clothes mended themselves until it was as if the bullet had never hit him.

"You're not human!" Seras cried as she turned and bolted away across the field.

As she ran she thought she heard the younger man say "Why? Would you not have shot him if he was?"

------------------------------------------

"Interesting predicament, Alucard," Kyle said, taking off his sunglasses to clean them, revealing a pair of crimson eyes.

"Indeed, old friend," Alucard chuckled, inclining his head far enough to allow his own glasses to slide down his nose, revealing another set of crimson eyes.

"This is your jurisdiction," Kyle told him, putting his glasses back on, "You'll take down the vampire and it's wraiths…"

"Sorry, Kyle, what was that?" Alucard grinned.

"My apologies," Kyle grinned back, "I keep forgetting that my organization tends to use a different classifying system then your organization. You'll take down the vampire and it's _ghouls_, and I'll stand back and watch the great Alucard at his work."

"Yeess," hissed Alucard in gleefully, "it has been nearly 40 years since you or your siblings have worked with me."

---------------------------------------

"What on Earth am I doing?" Seras asked herself as she trudged onwards, "I don't know anywhere safe to hide." She stopped outside of a cemetery to look around. There was a church beyond the grave yard; it had a light in it. Walking through the grave yard, Seras paused at the door of the church before opening in and walking in, gun raised.

The light came from six candles up on the altar. There seemed to be nobody in the church, but with everything that had happened tonight Seras was very cautious as she walked further into the church.

"The Church has always provided sanctuary for the Weak of Heart," a voice came from the front of the church. Seras now was able to see the dark outline of a priest walking along the altar.

"Go-good evening Father," she managed to say.

"And a very good evening to you, young lady," the priest said, "So fresh, so full of life," he smiled, "so frightened by the creatures that walk the night."

"Are you really a priest?" Seras asked hoping she didn't sound as frightened as she felt.

"I am," the priest said, "tell me my child what is it that troubles you."

"I came here on a mission to find a priest who… is… suspected of…" Seras stuttered as the priest walked toward her. She then noticed the look in his eye and that his eyes were blood red. "Wait, you're not like the others," Seras whimpered.

"I assume you're speaking of the ghouls you saw outside in the village?" the priest drawled, "Yes, those were the creations of the vampire you seek. When a vampire drinks it's victims blood they transform into a ghoul, no more than a mindless slave used to do it's masters bidding." His smile was cruel, "However, a vampire can also turn it's victim into one of their own."

Suddenly Seras felt light headed, and somehow she seemed to be floating through the air over to the priest. The priest or vampire as it seems to have turned out, held her in his arms. "Turning you into a ghoul would be such a waste," he said, "your blood is warm and sweet." Seras felt him unzip her utility vest and rub her chest right over her heart, but couldn't move to stop him from his actions.

"Stop, or I'll, I'll blow your brains out," somehow she managed to raise her gun up to his head. The vampire chuckled at her and took the gun effortlessly from her hand.

"I can give you an eternity of pleasure," he coaxed, "all it takes is for you to…"

SMASH

The door to the church, which somehow had gotten closed, was suddenly bashed in. The man in the red overcoat and hat stepped in through the door.

"I've had enough of you. GODDAMN PUNK!" he said, slowly walking down the aisle toward Seras and her captor.

"And just who are you?" the vampire asked with a strange look on his face.

"My name is Alucard," the man said, "I am a servant of the Hellsing Organization. I deal with trash like you."

The vampire holding Seras laughed. "Me? Trash? Have you lost your mind?" he laughed.

"No," Alucard calmly said, "you're even lower than trash. I wonder why they sent an expert to deal with such a trivial task."

"Trivial am I?" the vampire growled, "you don't know who you're dealing with." As he spoke ghouls rose from the pews and raised their guns toward Alucard.

"Oh I know who I'm dealing with," Alucard said as he continued his advance, "an incompetent coward, who hides behind his servants that he fooled into believing he was a priest so that he could suck their blood. A thing that can't do anything for himself, who must rely on others to do it for him. Hell is far too good for you."

"Just kill him already!" the vampire shrieked, and the ghouls opened fire. Bullets flew from every direction. Dicing up Alucard as if he were butter. One of his arms was shot up so badly it separated from his body. Seras just stared at what could have been her rescuer in horror as the bullets continued to rip apart Alucard's corpse even after it had collapsed to the floor. The vampire, feeling as if that seemed to be enough, ceased the fire with a snap of his fingers.

"It looks like somebody was all talk," he commented mildly.

Seras looked at the bloody corpse lying on the floor. There was no hope for her was there. The sound of a match being struck filled the air. She looked up, at the same time as the vampire and all the ghouls, to see the young man in the black trench coat standing in the door way, lighting a cigar.

"Oh, did I kill your friend?" the vampire asked in a sarcastic sympathetic tone, "HA, what are you going to do about it? Try to avenge him? I hope you have more to yourself then he did." He laughed at that.

Only to stop when a much deeper, and louder, laughter filled the air.

"Shooting me won't do a damn thing!" Alucard's voice said from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, "Guns are completely useless against vampires!"

"Oh, God," the vampire said, in a rather weak voice, "he's one of us." The blood on the floor began to flow back toward Alucard's body. The severed arm dissolved into smoke and reformed itself back where it belonged. Alucard slowly rose from his position on the floor, grinning maniacally.

"That is," he continued, pulling out an enormous hand gun with a barrel a foot and a half long, "ordinary guns." Aiming the gun at the many ghouls, Alucard fired. The single shot slammed into the ghouls, ripping them apart as if they were only just held together. Firing all around him, Alucard took out all the ghouls with just ten shots. One cartridge.

"He's not human," was all Seras could say as she was mesmerized by the spectacle that lay before her.

"Stop. What are you doing? We're both vampires," the vampire priest began to plead with Alucard.

"You hardly qualify as a true vampire," snarled Alucard as he reloaded his gun, "your kind, if left alone, would cover the world in scum such as yourselves. HA, you hardly even know what you are! _I can't stand your kind_."

He cocked the gun with his teeth. "As for myself, I have my own reasons for serving my human master."

Placing the gun on his arm he took careful aim at the vampire priest. "The thirteen millimeter explosive rounds fired by this gun are made of silver, and blessed by spiritual leaders from many different religions," he explained, "my supplier has many friends who are priests, rabbi's, and monks. I don't think there's a religion out there that hasn't blessed at least one of my bullets at one time. You never stood a chance. Prepare yourself for an eternity in Hell."

The vampire priest had other ideas. He gripped Seras around the neck, lifting her off the ground, holding her in front of him.

"In order to kill me, you'll have to shoot through the girl," he mocked, "and since you're all soft with the humans I don't think you have the guts to do it. But why bother with me? Just let me go. You could say I slipped away while you rescued the girl from my ghouls. You, you could even come with me! Think of it…" he kept talking but Seras couldn't hear him. Alucard was talking directly to her it seemed.

"Police Girl," Alucard's voice rang clearly over the words of the priests, "I'm going to fire my gun. Before it hits the vampires' heart it will rip through your lung. I know you don't want to die tonight." Seras could hear the priest begin to object, but all she could concentrate on was Alucard. What was he getting at?

"Do you want to come with me?" Alucard's grin was wide as he asked her, "I can't force you into this: the choice must be yours. _So make your choice!_"

It was quiet in the church for a moment before Seras said: "Yes" and closed her eyes.

The next sound to be heard was a deafening bang, and Seras felt the enormous pain of a bullet ripping through her chest. She landed on the floor, blood pouring from her chest and mouth. She didn't need to look at where the priest had been to know that he was now only a pile of ashes.

A shadow loomed over her, and she looked up to see Alucard's imposing figure. Alucard slowly bent down and cradled her in his arms.

"Remember, Police Girl, that the choice was, and always will be, yours," he said. He bent down and licked some of the blood off Seras's face, making her shiver slightly, though she couldn't tell if it was because of his tongue or because she was freezing at the moment.

"This is where you're supposed to close your eyes," he whispered, drawing a small smile to her face. She closed her eyes as he began his decent toward her neck.

The last thing she felt was two fangs biting into her neck, and a sensation that was far to pleasant to be the pain of death…

----------------------------------------

Integra Hellsing stood in the road just outside of Cheddar with several police officials and many of her own military personnel. She had arrived fifteen minutes ago and was waiting for Alucard and Kyle to come out with the report of what happened. As she stood there, two figures, a shorter one and a much taller one, came walking toward her. The shorter figure was puffing on a cigar and the tall one was carrying another person.

Kyle and Alucard walked up to Integra. "Mission accomplished," Alucard said, "target vampire has been silenced."

"That took you far too long," Integra snorted, "the next time you two go out into the field together don't spend time reminiscing of the old times and just get the job done."

"We weren't reminiscing," Kyle said, blowing the smoke from his mouth, "in fact all I really did was observe Alucard as he did his job. A fascinating thing to watch really."

Integra glared at Kyle for a moment before looking at what Alucard was carrying. It was Seras, though her eyes were now blood red like Alucard's and Kyle's. "I'll have someone take care of her," she sighed, turning to walk away.

"Actually," Alucard stated, "I want the Police Girl to be transferred to the Hellsing Organization."

"That isn't a choice for you to make," Integra glared at Alucard.

"You're right it isn't," Alucard grinned, "It's the Police Girls. And she already made it, _which is why she's here_."

"Don't tell me _you_ were the one to change her!" Integra snarled at Alucard.

"Well, what would you have done if you had to shoot through her chest to kill a vampire?" Kyle asked putting the cigar back in his mouth.

"There were two of you," raged Integra, "you could have easily have taken out the vampire without having to shoot her!"

"Alucard had the situation completely under control," Kyle said, cigar in mouth, "I saw no reason for me to interfere."

"It's time for us to leave," Integra stated stalking away. She got into a helicopter, which soon took off. Alucard, Kyle, and Seras followed after the helicopter on foot.

"Well," Kyle said, taking another puff on his cigar, "I think that went quite well, considering the situation."

* * *

_Well, this was fun. Hope to update soon, I don't know if I will with what my schedule is like. Hope you like what I came up with. Let me know, please review._


	2. Order 02

Disclaimner: I don't own Hellsing. The only character that I own is Kyle.

As I said before, I am writing these as I watch the episode on Youtube. Since I am changing a few things up I am concerned about whether I should continue giving the chapter the corresponding name to the episode, stop doing that completely, or try and think up a new name for it if I change the episode too much. I haven't decided yet.

Anyway, here's chapter two: Enjoy.

* * *

It was another drizzly night in London as Seras Victoria, newly recruited soldier of the Hellsing Organization, set up her rifle on the roof a building outside of nightclub. She and her fellow soldiers were monitoring a vampire suspected of several killings at other nightclubs. Tonight's task was to observe the vampire and eliminate it if it indeed was attacking humans.

"Seven and a half seconds to set up the stock," the unit commander, Peter Fargason, said, "you're slow!"

Seras sighed at her new commanders words. It had hardly been a week and a half since Alucard changed her and the Hellsing Organization expected her to hit the ground running, moving at the speed the rest of them were going at even though she was still adjusting to her new nature and still being trained.

Fargason, or The Commander as everyone called him, and Walter Dornez, the Hellsing Butler, were the most caring. Walter did as much as he could to make her feel at home, though those moments were few and far between with all of his tasks. The Commander pushed her hard, but did not get angry with her if she took time to adjust to a new task, he was about as old as Walter and she guessed that age had taught him what it was like to be thrown into something completely new and be expected to be good at it.

Seras was about to attach her scope to her rifle when The Commander stopped her.

"You won't be needing that," he said sharply.

"Why?" Seras asked him.

"We're both well aware of what you are," The Commander said, "and you won't be needing a scope to accomplish this."

Seras gripped the scope in frustration, causing the glass to break.

'Shit,' she thought, 'I'm probably going to have to replace that.'

She reached into her rifle case to retrieve the silver bullet, but pulled her hand back sharply when she felt a burning sting on her finger. She looked at the glove she wore. It had a small hole in the finger tip. Gingerly, she removed the bullet and loaded her rifle. She was going to need new gloves.

Kyle Moor, the American vampire whose brother supplied the Hellsing Organization with ammunition and weapons, was the second most understanding of everyone. He wasn't around much, she didn't know why, but she didn't think much of his absence. He didn't work for Hellsing after all.

Seras tried to focus on the mission, but the thoughts kept coming. It was very difficult to tell what Alucard thought of her. The older vampire only spoke to her when he deemed it was necessary, but what he said was always helping. His tone of indifference was unnerving though, but he spoke like that to everyone except Sir Integra and Kyle.

Seras watched the target vampire closely. She, the vampire, was walking toward a couple who had just come out of the nightclub. Seras's thoughts moved to the Hellsing director herself. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing seemed, for lack of a better word, to resent Seras's existence. She usually spoke to the young draculina in a cold voice, when she spoke to her at all. Seras didn't know what it was that caused Sir Integra to dislike her, but she did as much as she could to stay out of trouble.

A scream from the alleyway between the buildings brought Seras back to reality. The target vampire was lying on its stomach, gripping the lady by her ankles. The man was trying to pull the lady from the vampires grip, but was being rather unsuccessful.

"It's attacking civilians, sir," Seras reported.

"In the Name of God, Impure Souls of the Living Dead shall be banished into eternal Damnation. Amen." The Commander said, "Fire!' he ordered.

Seras aimed the rifle at the target; finger on the trigger.

'Shoot her,' she told herself, 'pull the trigger.'

But her body wouldn't do it. Her finger kept almost pulling the trigger, but she had completely frozen up. She vaguely heard The Commander say, "Gareth, take the shot," and two shots being fired from the roof of another building. The vampire jerked violently and rolled off the woman as the bullets blasted her head off.

Seras sighed, sat up, and looked away from the scene. She knew that the clean-up team would be moving in and she didn't want to watch.

"I'm sorry, sir," she told The Commander.

"Some say that failure in your first battle is a sign that you'll live longer," he told her, "But I suppose you'll live as long as you like or at least till you're sick of it."

"I suppose so, sir," Seras responded.

**Order 02: Club M**

Seras sat on her bed, or coffin, in her room in the basement of the Hellsing Manor. It had here where she had woken up after being turned into a vampire; she fell asleep as Alucard carried her. When she woke up she was greeted by Kyle and an old man who turned out to be Walter.

(flashback)

_Seras opened her eyes. She was lying on a soft bed in a dark room. Oddly enough she could see perfectly fine even though there was hardly any light. She seemed to be lying on a four poster bed. The room was sparsely decorated: a few simple chairs, a table, a dresser and a trunk were all that were in it. There were two doors in leading out of the room, one she presumed lead into a hallway and the other leading who knows where._

_It was then that she realized that she wasn't alone in the room. An elderly gentleman stood near one of the doors, and a young boy sat in one of the chairs at the table. _

_"You're awake," the older one said, and turned on the light in the room. Seras realized as the lights came on that her eyes had instantly adjusted to the new lighting of the room. Looking at the boy she recognized Kyle from earlier, and took an opportunity to get a better look at him._

_He looked as if her were around eighteen or nineteen years old, about her age. He wore all black: black pants, black shirt, black boots, black coat, black gloves, there was a pair of black sunglasses sitting on the table next to him. He had very short hair, and a short beard to match it. His eyes were crimson._

_The elderly gentleman wore a white dress shirt with a vest and tie, with slacks and polished shoes to match. He wore a monocle on his face, and his long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He looked surprisingly fit for his apparent age._

"_Where am I?" she asked. _

_"You are in the basement of the Hellsing Organizations Headquarters," the older man told her, "my name is Walter Dornez, the butler of the Hellsing family; I will assist you in anything you may require during your time here." _

_"Right," Seras said, sitting up, "and why am I here?" _

_"You're not exactly human anymore, Miss…" Kyle started to say. _

_"Victoria," Seras told him, "Seras Victoria." _

_"Miss Victoria, thank you," Kyle continued, "Alucard bit you, turning you into a vampire like himself, and myself for that matter. You can no longer return to your original life, you had two choices back in Cheddar: you could have been killed on the spot, or you could work for Hellsing. You unknowingly made the decision to work for Hellsing by having Alucard sire you." _

_"How so?" Seras asked him._

"_Alucard is the vampiric servant of the Hellsing Family," Walter cut in, "because he gave you 'new life', so to speak, you are bound to him and his master, therefore you now work for Sir Integra." _

_"A bit of a roundabout piece of logic," Kyle admitted, "but it kept you alive." Seras blinked at the two of them._

"_Alucard is busy at the moment," Kyle continued, "so Walter and I will give you the introductory nonsense. There are a few things about vampires that are complete myths and a few things that are true. What is true is that they are nocturnal creatures; they have a severe reaction to sunlight. Imagine a sunburn only to the nth degree more intense. It can kill weaker vampires. Vampires also have a severe reaction to silver, so watch out for silverware."_

"_Other 'weaknesses' of vampires are purely superstition," Walter picked up from what had said with such grace it was as if the pair had rehearsed doing this, "garlic, being unable to cross flowing water, having to sleep in a coffin with the soil of your birth land in the bottom, these are among such superstitions. None of them hold any element of truth, though we have found that many vampires seem to be more at ease in a coffin than anything else when they sleep. I have adapted that thought, the bed you are currently sitting on is actually a coffin with a lid which electronically opens and closes when you press the corresponding button on that controller there by your pillow."_

_Seras looked down at the little control switch by her pillow. There was a red button with an up arrow and a green button with a down arrow. She sighed, and swung her legs over the side of her bed/coffin. _

_"So I'm a vampire now," she said, "why is it that I became a vampire and everyone else was just a zombie thing?"_

"_You're asking why you became a vampire versus a ghoul, or wraith as I like to label it?" Kyle leaned back in the chair. "The difference in the transformation process is that the victim was willingly bitten instead of it being forced," he began, "in the incident in Cheddar, all of the townsfolk and then the police force were bitten and changed against their will or by another ghoul and so turned into ghouls. You on the other hand were given the choice, and you chose this path, therefore you became a vampire."_

_Seras nodded dumbly, it made sense. One more thing was nagging in the back of her mind though. _

_"Alu…Al…," she tried to say Alucard, but it wouldn't come out right. _

_"Try 'Master'," Kyle recommended. _

_"Master?" Seras asked with an eyebrow raised. _

_"Comes with being a fledgling," Kyle explained, "fledglings refer to the vampire who sired them as 'Master' or "Mistress' depending on the gender, obviously, and will refer to them that way until they have been…'weaned'. I can't think of a better term. You think I could, considering I'm almost 290 years old."_

_Seras openly gapped at Kyle. _

_"Don't look so surprised," Walter told her, "vampires don't age. Your Master looks as if he is in his early thirties he's really over 500 years old." _

_Seras closed her mouth and swallowed. She hadn't been expecting that. "So, Master was shot up so much his body was mutilated beyond recognition, and he laughed it off and pieced himself back together," she started again, "how did he do that?"_

"_I'll give you my version because it's easier to understand," Kyle told her. "As a vampire gets older, he or she gains strength with age naturally. However, there are some ways to increase a vampire's strength more quickly. These can vary. Religion happens to be a major factor. But that's a story for another time. The various different levels of strength have been given different names by several different classification systems. The easiest one is the one I use. In it there are five levels of ability, though these levels have a variety of strengths within them. The lowest level is a 'wraith' which is more commonly called a 'ghoul'. You've seen them: mindless, zombie- like slaves to the vampire that bite them."_

"_The next level is the typical vampire: referred to as an intermediate. As you might be able to tell this classification system is based off of making it easy to understand and keep track of things and not highly elaborate. The next levels are 3__rd__, 2__nd__, and 1__st__ level Master Vampire. 1__st__ level is the strongest. By these levels, you start to get vampires who can reattach limbs at will, regrow limbs in some cases, and have a resistance to things like sunlight and silver, silver to a very small degree. The vampire priest from Cheddar was in the lower part of the 3__rd__ level Master category."_

"_And where would Master be?" Seras asked, curious to how powerful Alucard was. _

_"Hard to say," Kyle admitted, "I'd give him at least the high end of 2__nd__ level Master, but it's very difficult to tell once you get up to that kind of strength."_

(end flashback)

After that, Walter had given Seras her new uniform: a rather feminine police outfit with a mini-skirt and long stockings, the uniform she wore now. Seras looked over at the table. There was a blood packet sitting on it in a bucket of ice. Seras slowly got up from her bed, picked up the packet, and, ignoring the urge to drink it all down hungrily, walked to her bathroom and flushed the blood down the toilet. She was starting to feel a little weak from having not eaten in nearly two weeks. However, unlike what would have happened if she were human, she had not lost any weight, and her figure looked no different. Just like a human, however, she felt weak as she plodded back to her bed and laid down.

-----------------------------------

Sir Integra Hellsing sat in her large office looking over some papers. She took out a cigar and lit it as Alucard appeared from the shadows of the room.

"I'm hoping that you intend to train your little pet," she scowled at him, "are you aware that she has yet to drink blood?"

"Am I aware?" Alucard reiterated, "Yes, I am well aware of her choice to cling to her humanity. But it is her choice and her choice alone to drink. I cannot force her."

"Well, then you better make sure she can perform to expectations," Integra told him, "Fargason told me that she froze up on her first mission and someone else had to kill the vampire." She looked back to the papers in front of her.

"Take a look at this," she told the vampire, "We've been tracking some hooligans traveling north through Birmingham. From the extent of the carnage, and recon teams, we've deduced that there are two of them, a girl and a boy. They've been killing entire families, drinking their blood, and then using what's left to write blasphemous messages on the walls."

Alucard sighed, "It appears that the sophisticated vampires of old are no longer a majority."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," Integra told him, "but so you know, I'm sending Captain Gareth's unit, that's the unit that your little pet is in, to clean up. You'll go along, to direct them in their direction in whatever way is most easily managed. You leave at sundown tonight."

"Well then," Alucard said, stepping back into the shadows, "until tonight then."

---------------------------------------

Seras lowered her gun, resting it on the platform in front of her. Her unit was practicing in the firing range. She did better this time then the first time she was here. The first time she had arrived for shooting practice they handed her a gun so big she first argued with them over whether or not she could even lift it. In the end they won, and as she took the gun from them she was surprised to find that it was incredibly light. She then found out that it was only light because she was incredibly strong as a vampire. After she was done shooting, Captain Gareth lectured her over only aiming for the head or the heart of a vampire, as those two places were the only places that could be fatal wounds to a vampire.

"_Captain Gareth, prepare your unit for deployment_." a voice came over the intercom, and every person in the room replaced their weapons and headed for the Armory for their weapons. Seras grabbed her rifle from its place and with the rest of her unit to the transports. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sir Integra talking with The Commander about something, but even with her new hearing abilities there was too much noise to tell what they were saying.

"Alright," Gareth began the debriefing, "our targets are two vampires. They've been causing some havoc in the north, having murdered seven families, and all police that have given chase. The vampire Alucard will direct the vampires our way. Knowing him, that will involve killing at least one of them. Our job will be to contain the remaining one so that Officer Victoria can take it out. Any questions? None? Dismissed then."

"You actually going to take the shot this time, Babe?" one of the men asked Seras as she climbed in the transport vehicle. The rest of the men laughed, until the noticed Seras growling at them.

--------------------------------------

Integra lowered her ear protection after finishing unloading her rounds into the target sheet. As usual she managed to shoot all ten shots through the same hole. She put her pistol down, turning to Walter who stood behind her.

"Gareth's unit has set up a blockade on the M-6 motorway, the situation should be dealt with in a couple of hours," Walter informed her.

"Do you, wish you were out there?" Integra asked him.

"No," Walter told her, "I feel satisfied here serving you. I appreciate the offer, but my old body can't hold up to the strain of combat the way it used to. However, we have just received an urgent message from the team Kyle Moor was overseeing in Wales. "

---------------------------------------

Alucard grinned as the target pair approached him on their motorcycle. "Target is confirmed. Releasing Control Art Restrictions to Level 5," he said. The wind picked up a bit and darkness seemed to pour from his body.

The target vampires were laughing as they came closer to him. But they stopped once Alucard had encompassed them in his aura.

"What happened? Where are we, Leif baby?" the girl asked the boy, they were now traveling down what appeared to be an underground road tunnel.

"I don't know, alright," the boy told the girl.

"I'm scared, Leif, take me somewhere else right now!" the girl ordered the boy.

"Shut up!" the boy snapped at the girl, "Just shut up!"

Alucard laughed inwardly, fear was always an emotion that made him laugh, especially when it came from his victims.

"Who…the hell…is…that?" he heard the boy ask as the pair got closer to him, "Shit! You're fucking dead!"

Alucard grinned as he raised his gun and shot the tires out from under them. The pair screamed as they skidded across the pavement.

"Children without faith," Alucard sneered, "if you had any sort of control you would travel as fog or as a bat."

"'ho the fuck, are you?" the boy asked.

"You went and took all those lives," Alucard continued, ignoring the question, "and not even because you were thirsty. Is it fun? Huh?" his voice rose as he asked those questions. "Is that what it takes for you two little cheap, two-bit terrors to get off?"

"What's it to you?" the boy asked, the girl cowering behind him. They gasped as Alucard vanished and reappeared behind them.

"Eternity is wasted on the likes of you," he told them before disappearing again as the boy turned a gun to him.

"Try as you might, Immortality slips away," Alucard reappeared to the side of them, and then vanished again, reappearing behind the boy, but in front of the girl, who was now facing the opposite direction.

"And only your shame will remain," Alucard said.

The boy got a little smarter; instead of turning around he aimed the gun behind him and fired into Alucard's shoulder. Alucard fell down, but only because he wanted to toy with his victim. The boy laughed smugly until Alucard reached into his coat, using the arm whose shoulder had been obliterated, pulling out his gun again. He laughed as the girl ran off, leaving the boy. The boy pulled another gun out of his coat pocket and fired at Alucard. Alucard fired back.

The bullets from Alucard's gun deflected the bullets from the boys' gun and tore through the boy with ease. As the boy turned into a pile of ash, Alucard lowered his aura, allowing the girl to run, directly toward where his little Police Girl and her unit waited for her.

"Don't fail this time, Police Girl," Alucard said flexing his hand as his arm repaired itself.

---------------------------------------

"Target sighted," The Commander informed Seras and the men positioned around her, "700 meters and closing."

"You should already be able to see her," he added to Seras.

Seras, without a scope, wondered how the hell she was supposed to see the target. All of a sudden her vision changed, and she was able to see the girl running toward them like she was ten feet from them.

"How am I doing this?" Seras mused aloud, 'And is that the target? She looks like a normal girl.'

"In the name of God, Impure Souls of the Living Dead shall be banished into eternal Damnation. Amen." The Commander said next to her.

"Shoot her Victoria!" he commanded her.

'But she can't be a vampire.' Seras thought to herself, 'she looks like a normal…'

**'So do you, Police Girl'** came a voice in her mine. Seras gasped as she recognized her Master's voice in her head.

"I've got a sight on the target sir!" one of the men next to her said, "Shall I take the shot?"

A single shot was heard, and the female vampire collapsed, turning into a pile of ashes.

"Objective complete," The Commander said into his mouth piece, "Alucard took out target A, Seras Victoria took out target B. What's that? Roger, clean-up crew on its way out, I'll take control once we get back." He ordered the men to assemble.

"Alright," he began once all the men had gathered, "it appears that the team that Kyle Moor was overseeing in Wales ran into some trouble and Sir Hellsing will not be at the Manor when we get back. Don't treat this as anything out of the ordinary, but I have been given command of the Headquarters until Sir Hellsing returns as Walter has gone with her. Move out."

Seras turned to leave with the rest of the men, but something held her back.

"Nice work, Police Girl," her Master's voice came from behind her. Seras turned around to see her Master standing there.

"I…I have a name," she told him, "Seras Victoria."

"You've become a child of the night, Police Girl," Alucard continued, "Drink blood."

"What!?" Seras exclaimed.

"If you don't your body will become weak," Alucard explained, "follow my orders." He vanished into the shadows of the night as he spoke the last words.

"Yes…Master," Seras said quietly.

* * *

_So how was it? How do you like Kyle by the way, I know there hasn't been a lot of him yet, and I'm trying to make him as much of a side character as I can so you may not see him much, but I'd still like to know. I use Kyle in a variety of different things and depending on what I have put him in determines what he is like. If you do like him, I am planning on there being a fair amount of him in the next chapter, but I don't know how much from then on._

_Anywho, please review. And I mean it, reviews are nice, they let me know that people are appretiating my work, at least to the point where they give me a critique of how I'm doing or telling me where I'm screwing up._


	3. Order 03

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing of any of it's characters. I do own Kyle, heheh.

Ok, I hope I did a good job adapting this episode into the story. It was kinda tough, cause I couldn't really use much what was in the episode as what was going on in the story. That's probably a good thing I guess, makes it harder for people to say I'm just copying the episode down and adding an extra character.

By the way, I'm serious about the reviewing thing. I'll still write the chapters even if nobody reviews, but having a few people take the time to say "great job" or "it was shit" helps out greatly when trying to figure out where we're going next with this shindig. My writing style for my Fanfiction stories is something I call "this looks fun, let's write it in and see what happens", so if nobody responds I can't tell what other people might think would be fun. In my Ranma story, I changed what I was doing for part of the story because someone asked me if I was going to include some characters. I thought about it for a while and decided I could include two and mention one. What the review says does have an impact on what is written sometimes.

Anywho, here's chapter three: Enjoy.

* * *

Seras hurried through the halls of the Hellsing Manor. Her unit had returned about an hour ago, and she had cleaned her gun, bathed, and put on a fresh uniform when her Master called her to the infirmary. She didn't know how she knew, but she had a feeling that whatever was in the infirmary had something to do with the team Kyle had been overseeing in Wales.

She entered the infirmary and was greeted by the sight, and smell, of nearly a dozen men covered in blood being tended to by the Hellsing physicians. The smell of blood was almost overwhelming. Seras looked around, seeing if her Master was here. She spotted him talking with Sir Integra and Kyle. For a person overseeing such a brutal mission, Kyle seemed relatively unscathed. Seras guessed the only reason he didn't have one of his cigars out right now was because he was in the infirmary.

"So, the Vatican dogs have a regenerator," her Master was saying as she walked up to the three of them.

"Yes," Kyle said, "the good Father heals almost as fast as we do."

"See that you two continue fighting this new potential threat in the field," Integra told them, "I will fight it with bureaucracy." She turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you off to?" Kyle asked.

"I need to go and file an official complaint to the Vatican Sector XIII," Integra said, not looking back, "that way if they infringe on the jurisdiction boundary again, I can go to a higher authority to insure proper consequences to their actions."

"What happened?" Seras asked, as Integra walked away, "Why are there so many wounded? Why does Kyle look unscathed?"

"Why does the smell of blood nearly overpower your senses?" Alucard demanded. Seras blushed, or would have if she were human, "If you had been drinking, the smell would not be as strong, and it will only get stronger, Police Girl," Alucard told her.

Kyle looked at Alucard and then at Seras.

"To answer your questions," he said, "the team was attacked by an agent from the Vatican's Sector XIII, otherwise known as Iscariot. The agent was their best man, so heavy casualties were suffered: five dead, thirteen severely injured, and three with minor injuries. As to why I look unscathed, I am like your Master and can heal my injuries and repair my clothing at will."

"Why don't you show the Police Girl what happened," Alucard suggested, before vanishing into a shadow.

"Fair enough," Kyle said, "you should sit down, it'll make my job easier."

**Order 03: Sword Dancers**

"Everything started about six days ago," Kyle began, "though the cause of the problem is not new. What happened was the son of an Italian nobleman attending a university in Wales was reported dead about six days ago. However, he didn't 'die' so to speak. He was turned into a vampire by a freak chip."

"A freak chip?" Seras asked. Kyle took a small bag out of his pocket, inside was a small computer chip.

"This," he explained, "is a freak chip. It holds the genetic formula to rewrite a humans DNA into that of a vampire. It is the primary reason why I am here. Hellsing wanted someone with superior research skills to that of their normal researchers. The Hellsing Organization and my brother's organization in America have recently come to do business with each other on a routine basis. In the past, we simply ran into each other while on missions every once in a while. Integra knew I was an expert researcher, and since I am a vampire, can work longer without sleep or needing breaks than humans can. My job is to find patterns in where the chips are found, observe how powerful the number of chips in a single body makes the vampire, and try and find the source."

"Back to the story," he put the chip back in his pocket, "he was found drinking the blood of a fellow student about fifteen hours ago. The student was killed by the draining, though we think that wasn't the intent of the vampire. The vampire passed out and was presumed dead shortly afterwards. Doctors then removed the chip from his body at a local hospital and called Rome to have someone come collect the body."

"Unfortunately, there seemed to be another chip in his body, or there is a new development in the chip that we aren't aware of yet, for the vampire woke back up. Typically this doesn't happen, the body is dead and done once the chip has been removed, but it appears that this wasn't the case this time." Kyle shifted and faced directly toward Seras. "At this time, Hellsing was alerted and troops were quickly sent, with me going along," he said, "this is when things went bad. Now for you to find out what Alucard meant by 'showing you' what happened."

Seras blinked a couple times, then noticed that Kyle was staring right at her unblinking. Wondering what he was doing, she looked into his eyes, and had a split second to notice that her body had gone completely rigid before everything went black.

---------------------------------------

_Seras found herself surrounded by soldiers, walking through the hallways of a hospital. She could hear gun shots from several floors down. She could feel several small guns lining the trench coat she wore, and there were sunglasses over her eyes. She realized that she was reliving what had just happened in Wales with Kyle's team._

"_Alright gentlemen," she heard herself say, in Kyle's voice, "the local police have managed to hold the vampire in the basement three floors down it seems. We need to get down there fast so that casualties don't continue to escalade, and so that any officer bitten doesn't turn into a wr…ghoul and help out the vampire."_

_The soldiers nodded and moved down the stairs swiftly. _

_"Nnnniiiiickk!" Seras heard get screamed from downstairs. The soldiers reached the basement, finding several police officers taking cover from the wild gunfire. _

_"I'm assuming that's the creature shooting," Seras yelled over the noise. _

_"Yeah, we have several downed officers in that hallway," one of the policemen responded, "We don't know how many are alive or dead."_

"_We'll get them," Seras told the man, "everyone, behind me, get any body you can get to. I'll draw fire and take down the vampire." She moved into the hallway, pulling two guns out of her coat and firing upon the vampire. Her men came in behind her checking bodies to see who was alive, and carrying out the fallen officers. Several of them were hit by gunfire that managed to get past her, but none were killed, or so she hoped._

_The vampire was a speedy son of a bitch. He was managing to evade most of Seras's shots, and the shot's that did hit weren't fatal. _

_'Come on, bugger,' Seras felt Kyle think, 'just die already.'_

_At that moment objects flew past Seras, hitting her men, she knew because she heard several screams and thumps to the floor, and ten blades stuck their tips out from the vampires body. The vampire dissolved into ash, and Seras could see a looming figure. She didn't know who it was, but Kyle did._

_The looming figure walked forward, slowly coming into the light. It was a tall priest, wearing a long coat, glasses, and holding two bayonets in his hands. _

_"I am the Instrument of God, Messenger of the Divine Punishment of Heaven." As he said this, papers began to fly about, stopping over doorways and windows, pinned to the walls by more bayonet blades._

_Seras growled at the priest, looking back to see how her men fared at the same time. It appeared that only five of the men were killed, though several more had bayonets protruding from them as they pulled each other and their dead comrades out of the hallway. The police were assisting them now. _

_'Good,' Seras felt Kyle think, 'It's just me and Judas Priest now.' _

_"So, Father Anderson," Seras said, putting the guns back in her coat, "What are you doing here in Wales? I don't think that your jurisdiction comes this far west."_

"_The Iscariot Organization was around long before the Heretical Hellsing Organization," Anderson sneered at Seras in his thick Irish accent, "our jurisdiction encompasses the world." _

_"You do realize that a heretic is only a person who doesn't believe in the same fanatic religion of the accuser," Seras threw back at Anderson, "according to that I could call you a heretic because you believe differently from me."_

"_A filthy monster like you has no religion!" snarled the catholic, charging at Seras with his blades. Seras pulled out one of her guns and shot the priest in the head. He slumped to the ground. _

_Seras chuckled, "Someone apparently never told you the danger of bringing a knife to a gun fight," she said idly. She turned away, but suddenly had searing pain burning through her chest. She looked down and saw several blades protruding from her, Kyle's, body. She spun around, guns back out again, only to have them slashed in half._

_Anderson was on his feet, grinning madly. He had two more bayonets in his hands, and his forehead had a smoking hole in it that slowly closed as Seras watched it. _

_"A human regenerator…" she mused. _

_"These tools allow me to fight strike for strike, blow for blow with inhuman monsters such as yourself," the Father said, "God's gift to us humans."_

"_You can hardly call yourself human now, priest!" Seras growled, "Tell me, how many humans died before the Vatican managed to get one of their little science experiments to work?" _

_"Why should you care monster?" Anderson sneered, "The only purpose you have for humans is to breed and feed." _

_"Avoiding the question, eh," Seras said, pulling more guns from her coat, "I'm guessing more than ten, in that case."_

_The priest snarled again, rushing at her, Seras sidestepped again and fired into Anderson. The priest dodged the first few bullets before slashing through her left hand, destroying that gun, and knocking the other from her hand. _

_"Just how many more of those human toys are you going to use, monster?" Anderson taunted._

_Seras growled low in her throat. She only had four guns, three were destroyed and the fourth was unreachable. Then she smirked. Pulling the blades from her body, causing a strange, rewarding look from Anderson as she bent her arms in odd ways, she began throwing the blades at the priest._

_Anderson deflected all of them, "Stupid lad," he called, "You should have kept one to fight me with, now you're disarmed." _

_"Is that what you think?" Seras called back in a laughing voice. She then felt a sharp pain in her hands and something, or somethings, coming out of her fists. Anderson looked even more shocked at whatever was protruding from her hands._

_Seras raised her fists in front of her face and she saw what had caused the pain. Three long, claw-like blades stuck out of each of her hands. "I was impressed by the American comic X-Men's character Wolverine," Seras explained, "this is a recent development, but I have found a way to replicate that ability in real life. These blades aren't silver, but for a vampire such as myself I don't need that little piece of triviality to kill a rouge."_

"_And how many failed experiments did you have, monster?" snarled Anderson, striking at Seras with his blades. _

_"We had no failures," Seras told him, parrying his blades with her own, "we made sure we knew exactly what we were doing before we did the procedure. "_

"_Studying the shape the blades needed to be." Seras slashed Anderson across the face, his wounds healing slowly._

"_Studying how the muscles in my arm would have to push the blades out." Anderson swung at Seras who blocked and kicked Anderson in the chest._

"_It took three months before we had the procedure completely ready." Anderson got behind Seras and stabbed her through the throat. She spun around and gutted him._

_Seras and Anderson stepped back from each other. Seras pulled the bayonet from her throat, and healed the wounds she had endured. Anderson slowly rebuilt his vital organs and pieced himself back together._

"_This hallway is a bit too crowded don't you agree?" Seras asked the priest. _

_"You're not going anywhere, vampire," the Father declared, "These wards are designed to purify the area and keep you from using your black vampiric magic." _

_"Is that what you call this?" Seras asked, crossing herself, turning, and sprinting through a doorway with seven wards on it._

"_WHAT?!" Anderson roar could be heard all the way up the stairs to the top of building, as he chased Seras up to the roof. Seras burst out into the night air, spinning around watching Anderson come out of the stairs. "How did you do that?" he snarled._

"_Simple," Seras told him as the two slashed and parried, "Religion is not always a great weakness for a vampire. As you just saw, your wards failed to contain me. And as you might have noticed, yes, I did make the sign of the cross before running out of the hallway." _

_Anderson snarled, then grinned. _

_"I see Hellsing has many interesting pets," he said, "tell me, monster, how did they acquire you?"_

"_I don't work for Hellsing," Seras said jumping over Anderson in an acrobatic flip, "my siblings and I run a similar organization in America." _

_"Ha, run the organization you say," the priest laughed, "is that what your puny human master…" _

_"We have no master," Seras interrupted him, "the only 'master' we ever had died over two hundred years ago. My brother killed him with his bare hands."_

_Anderson was about to make another pass at Seras when a voice cut him off. _

_"That's enough," a feminine voice came from the stairway. Seras and Anderson looked over to see Sir Integra standing there looking very cross. _

_"The nobleman's son has been dealt with," she said, "You no longer have business here Paladin Alexander Anderson." _

_"I thought my business was to hunt down and exterminate unholy monsters," growled the priest. _

_"Anderson," Seras said retracting her claws, "think about the repercussions of exterminating me. My brother and sister would undoubtedly go to the Vatican to vent their anger. Imagine two of the most powerful vampires of the time descending upon Rome, only unlike me, they're not HOLDING __**BACK!**__"_

_Seras raised her arms into the air and screamed, turning into a hoard of bats. She flew at Father Anderson, lifting him off the ground, carrying him over the edge of the building and dropping him. She then lifted Integra up, only this time she deposited her passenger gently on the ground before swarming her bats into a column and reforming her body. _

_"Imagine the destruction, Father, that would ensue," she asked Anderson, "It is sometimes better to let alone one 'enemy' so that the two of you can dispose of a mutual enemy."_

_Anderson snorted, rose from the ground, glared at Seras, and turned and walked away. _

_"That was an almost unnecessary demonstration of power," Seras declared, pulling out a box of cigars, lighting one. _

_"Still," Integra said, "it may deter Sector XIII from over stepping their jurisdiction in the future. How many…" _

_"Five dead," Seras interrupted her, "and he came from behind the vampire we were fighting. We had no way of seeing him until he had already thrown the bayonets and by then it was pretty much too late."_

"_Do you have the chip?" Integra asked. _

_"No, I'll go back in and get it," Seras informed her. She was walking back into the hospital when everything went black…_

…and she found herself back in the infirmary staring into Kyle's eyes.

"What did you just do?" she asked, trying to blink. Kyle picked up a spray bottle and sprayed her eyes with water and then his.

"It's an ability many powerful vampires have," he explained, blinking his eyes several times, "I entered your mind and showed you something. I could also read you mind using the same technique."

Seras sat there for a moment, letting what had happened sink in, realizing that she could blink now. Kyle rose to his feet.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested, "it isn't good for two vampires to be around this much blood. Especially when they're hungry vampires." Seras cringed at Kyle's last comment, but rose from her chair and followed him from the infirmary.

Once outside, Kyle, as expected, took out a cigar and lit it.

"Before you ask your inevitable question," he began, "yes, your Master can do all the techniques you have just seen me do. With the exception of the claws, that is unique to me and me alone."

Seras watched Kyle for a moment as he puffed on his cigar. "May I ask who the stronger one of you two is?" she asked tentatively.

"Alucard by a long shot," Kyle said without hesitation, "believe me if you ever get to see the stuff he can do when it comes down to the wire you'd think the stuff you just saw me do was elementary technique."

"Well then," Kyle said, stopping by a door in the hall, "I have to start dissecting this chip and try and make sense of what just happened. I'll probably run into you later, sometime. Have fun." He walked through the door, still smoking on his cigar.

"So, Police Girl, what do you think of our competition, so to speak?" Alucard appeared from the shadows of the hallway. Seras, while surprised, had yet to drink and blood, and was rather tired from Kyle's mind trick. So she did not react much to her Masters sudden appearance.

"He's powerful," she told him, "should I be able to remember what the pain felt like even though I only relived someone else's memory?"

"The memory was placed into your mind, Police Girl," Alucard explained, "you will remember the pain as if it had happened to you, because in a sense, it did happen to you."

"Kyle spoke of having no master," Seras continued, "how does a vampire accomplish that?"

"To be released from their master or mistress's servitude," Alucard began, "a fledgling must drink of their master's blood. Only that can set them free to be a true vampire and child of the night." Seras looked up at her Master. One day, she would have to drink his blood, she realized, just how soon was that day going to be though?

Alucard laughed, apparently hearing her thought. **'When you are ready,'** he said in her mind, **'remember, the choice is yours.'**_Well, that was fun. Did people like the fight between Kyle and Anderson? I don't know how active Kyle will be in the story after this point, he may come in every once in a while. Does this sadden anyone? Make anyone happy because they don't like Kyle?_

* * *

_Let me know, please review._


	4. Order 04

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Only the Moor's.

I decided to do something interesting, or at least I think it's interesting, with this chapter. I hope you like it.

For those readers who have also read my Ranma story and are looking at the two Kyle's, Kyle Moor's original character is much closer to the one you see in this story. It was after I created him and noticed that he could be put into other settings that he started getting branched out and put into other stories and settings. The setting he has been put in heavily weighs on who's or what's characteristics I choose to use in him. For example, my friend Kyle, who is a major inspiration for the Kyle in my Ranma story, has little to no inspiration in this Kyle.

Anywho, enjoy the story:

* * *

Kyle walked into the room where Walter based his work out of. Looking around, he saw Walter and Sir Integra bearing down over a desktop computer. A gun shot, followed by a thud was heard from the computer.

"You asked to see me?" Kyle said casually.

"Yes," Integra said, "come look at this. Walter just showed me a snuff film he found on the internet. It has an unusual twist to it."

"Any more unusual than the morbid human fascination of something dying?" Kyle chuckled.

"The fact that there is a guest star in many of these short internet clips," Walter told him, "a Hellsing soldier."

"That's not good," Kyle said, walking over to the computer, "but while I realize the severity of the situation this arises I fail to see how I need to be involved in this."

"We need you to track down the source of the films," Integra told him, "and we need you to do it quick…"

"I can't," Kyle told her.

"WHAT!?" Integra yelled at him, "What do you mean you can't? You're an expert researcher…"

"Exactly the point," Kyle calmly told her, "a researcher. Not a hacker. And while I am also an expert mechanic and builder as well as 'death' itself, as some have said of me, my skills do not extend into the realm of what you ask of me."

"We'll just have to rely on MI-5 to track this down," Walter told Integra.

Integra glared at Kyle for a moment before turning to leave the room.

"Hold on a moment," Kyle said.

Integra turned back to him. "What is it now?" she asked crossly.

Kyle stood there with a vacant expression on his face for a moment. Then he blinked and turned to Integra.

"My older brother, James, is intrigued by your little dilemma," he said, "He's offered to lend his services for a short while, until this fiasco has been cleared up at least. He, unlike me, is a bit of a computer freak."

"How good is he?" Integra asked, crossing her arms.

"You're familiar with how hard it is to hack into government agency databases?" Kyle asked a humored smile on his face.

"I'm well aware," Integra shot back.

"James does that sort of thing for fun in his free time," Kyle smirked, "He'll find what you want in no time."

"That's all jolly good," Integra growled, "but he isn't here right now."

"Don't worry about that," Kyle said, walking past her and heading for the door, "because he will be here in about three hours."

**Order 04: Innocent as a Human**

"Let's go! Move it, move it, move it!" the new unit captain yelled. Seras grimaced as she ran toward the transport. Captain Gareth had been killed a week ago in raid in Scotland. The new captain was far too flirtatious for his own good. Yesterday he had asked if she ever felt like having a man in her bed.

She managed to get into the vehicle without incident this time. Unfortunately she had a high enough rank, due to her being a vampire and the fact that most people with a higher rank had died off, she had to sit the closest to the new captain. As usual he had his cocky "I'm going to get some tonight" look on his face as he stared at her, making her feel rather uncomfortable. She was quite grateful when they arrived at the crime scene.

"Alright men," The Commander said, "you're going in. You have fifteen minutes, follow Steadler."

Steadler, the new captain stepped up. "Don't disappoint me," he barked, "In and out in ten minutes!"

The men began running into the building, Seras bringing up the rear.

"Victoria," Captain Steadler said.

Seras stopped and turned to see what he had to say, regardless of how much of a creep the man was he was still her superior officer.

"Trying to hide in the back, are you?" Steadler asked her.

"No, sir," Seras said.

"Then let's have that door down," Steadler said, handing her his gun. Seras took it and handed him her gun before running into the building.

Inside the building, the men had gas masks on. Seras felt strange without one, but as she was a vampire and any toxic fumes that there might be were nonlethal to her, she was never issued a mask. They all lined up outside of a door. "I'll go in first," Seras told the men, walking up to the door.

Seras kicked the door in easily and scanned the room. There was one man lying on the floor in the room. She walked up to him and knelt down to examine him. There was a vampire bite on his right leg. Feeling sorry for the man, Seras pulled out a hand gun and shot the dying man through the heart.

"It's a mercy to him," Seras explained to a new recruit, "they become ghouls otherwise and there is no way to help them then. I'll stay in the lead." She led the way down the hall.

---------------------------------

Commander Peter Fargason waited outside the building. He had been on many missions like this in the past; this one would be no different. He glanced over at Captain Steadler. The Captain had a cocky grin on his face, 'That's the SAS for you,' Fargason thought to himself, 'So sure of themselves. Still he's probably the best candidate for Gareth's old position.'

Fargason sighed, Gareth had been the captain in Hellsing's ranks for several years, he had been a good friend. Fargason realized when he was given the position as Commander of all Hellsing Forces that he probably would outlive many of his underlings simply because he now had a rank where he did not see any actual fighting.

'The curse of being lucky,' Fargason thought, 'I lived long enough and saw enough action to be promoted to a rank where I no longer fight. I saw my friends, comrades, brothers in arms die in battle and now I watch the men I train, some of them like sons to me, die.'

"Sir!" a soldier in a jeep called to him, "Sir, it's HQ!"

Fargason walked over to the car and took the phone from the soldier. "Fargason here," he said.

"Fargason," Walter said on the other end of the line, "get the soldiers out of there now! There's a hidden camera somewhere in the building filming what's going on and there's a live news broadcast reporting on it! Sir Integra is on her way to your position as we speak."

"What!" Fargason yelled, "Yes Sir, we'll deal with the situation." He handed the phone back to the soldier in the car. "Steadler!" he yelled at the captain.

----------------------------------------

Seras looked around room. Ghouls lay everywhere slowly turning to ashes, but she could sense something else in the room. She looked up just in time to see a vampire hang down from the rafters and fire a machine gun at her and her men. She whipped her gun around, aiming at the vampire and fired a single shot. It was all it needed. The explosive round made short work of its victim.

"It looks like the target has entrenched itself on the third floor," Seras said into her earpiece communicator.

"Don't worry," Captain Steadler said, "I have it dealt with." Seras looked up in surprise as she heard gunshots from the floor above her.

'What the…,' Seras thought, 'how did the Captain get someone up there before we knew about it?' Her thoughts were cut short by The Commander.

"Victoria," The Commander said over the earpiece, "we need you to do a bit of rat catching. Have your men exit the building. You take a look around."

"Wha'?" Seras asked.

----------------------------------------

Fargason lowered the communicator and turned around at the sound of a car door shutting. Sir Integra Hellsing was walking over to him.

"A fine mess this has turned into," she seethed to him.

"My apologies, Ma'am," Fargason said with a slight bow, "we have already begun the cleaning up process."

"The TV station stopped broadcasting three minutes ago," Sir Integra told him, "we have an expert computer hacker on the way to help deal with the situation."

"Who would that be?" Fargason asked.

"Mr. Moor's older brother," Sir Integra informed him, "James Moor."

"Our arms and munitions supplier?" Fargason raised an eyebrow at this information, "if you say so, Sir Integra."

---------------------------------------

Seras cautiously walked down a hallway. She had the feeling that something, or someone was able to see her. Not an unusual feeling for her, considering her Master always seemed to know exactly what she was doing when she was doing it, but this was a different feeling. With her Master, it was like there was something else in her mind, buried deep, too deep to dig out. This feeling was a more typical "something can see you but you can't see it" feeling. The light on the end of her gun shone down on a camera and a scream could be heard from the basement. Turning around immediately, Seras sprinted for the basement stairs.

Bursting through the door she looked around. There was a man cowering on the floor in front of a computer. There was nothing else in the small room.

------------------------------------

Seras watched as the man was lead away by Hellsing soldiers. He was a small man, and the size of the soldiers dwarfed him. He looked terrified. 'Good,' Seras thought, 'He should be.' But she had something else on her mind at the moment.

"Captain Steadler," Seras called to the Captain.

"What do you want?" Steadler said in his smug voice.

"How did you know that the targets were waiting for us on the third floor? And why did you not share this information with the forward unit?" Seras glared at her captain.

Steadler turned around and put his face near hers.

"You just think you're the Hot Inhuman Shit, don't you Victoria?" he said.

Seras gritted her teeth. 'You do not kill your superior officer,' she told herself, 'you do not kill your superior officer.'

"How'd you like to suck my blood?" Steadler continued.

Seras's widened at that. She hoped her grip on her gun was still soft enough that the gun didn't break; she didn't want to have to replace it.

"Or how about something else?" Steadler asked with a flirtatiously raised eyebrow. He chuckled as Seras had to look in another direction to avoid making a scene.

---------------------------------

Kyle, Walter, and Integra stood in Walter's office.

"It's been three hours, Kyle," Integra said, "where is your brother?"

"Correction, Sir Integra," Kyle said looking at his watch, "It has been two hours, fifty nine minutes and forty three seconds."

"I don't care about the precise time!" Integra snarled, "The Hellsing Organization's existence can never be revealed to the innocent masses. The longer it takes for your brother to get here, the less time we have to stop this before it gets all over the internet!"

"Fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine," Kyle counted down, "Three hours!"

He pointed to the door to Integra's office and, as if on cue, the door opened and a young man, not much older than Kyle walked in.

The man was a bit taller than Kyle, and did not share the same hair color. This man's hair was flaming red. He did, however, share Kyle's fashion sense, all black clothing, overcoat, boots; he wore a dress shirt and a tie though. He had a smoking pipe in his mouth, which he puffed on continuously, causing a trail of smoke to follow him as he walked.

"Hello brother," Kyle greeting the man, "so good to see you show up on time."

"Indeed," James Moor replied, "Tell me about this little problem we have here."

"Internet snuff film, as you already knew, with a Hellsing soldier," Walter informed him, "Also there appears to be an underground market for internet videos with people being killed. By vampires."

"Interesting," James said. He walked over to Walter's desk, plopped down in the chair and pulled the computer up and started to work. "If my equipment could be assembled while I get a head start on this computer that would be appreciated," he said, typing away.

He around the desk he sat at, staring at the laptops and other computer and electrical equipment that hadn't been there a fraction of a second before.

"Nice," he said as he began switching various computers and gadgets on.

"This is a small arsenal for you if I may say so," Kyle told his brother, as he lit himself a cigar.

"Well there's only so much room in the cargo hold of an F-42," James said, never looking away from the computer screen.

"What is an F-42, if I may ask?" Walter inquired.

"It's an extreme performance jet fighter we created," Kyle explained.

"Ann designed it," James told them, "I handled the electrical work, and Kyle built the damn thing. The finished product can sustain speeds up to Mock 7 for several hours."

"That's impossible," Integra stuttered, "a jet that sustains speeds seven times the speed of sound!"

"Don't be so surprised," a disembodied voice came from the corner of the room. Alucard stepped from the shadows, "You should know that the Moors have been creating things such as that jet aircraft for nearly sixty years. It's what they do for the American Government."

"Yes, but much of what we make is strictly experimental equipment," Kyle said, "sad really, considering what we make is far better made and more effective than most of the shit that the other research and development facilities manage to scrounge up."

"Walter," Alucard said, changing subjects, "This gun is perfect for hunting vampires and ghouls. But I want something stronger."

"I have just the thing in mind," Walter smiled at the ancient vampire.

"While you're at it," James said, taking a folded up piece of paper out of his coat and handing it to Walter, "Our sister sends this as a present."

Walter unfolded the paper and looked it over.

"Impressive gun," he complimented, "but who would use such a weapon."

"I believe she intended it for Miss Victoria," James said, adding a little more tobacco to his pipe, before getting back to his work.

"You can tell those two are brothers," Integra said to Alucard as they walked toward the door, Walter sitting down in a far corner of the room to begin working on the guns.

"Is it their mannerisms or their smoking that gives it away?" Alucard grinned.

"Both," Integra replied, "Kyle on a cigar, James with a pipe, bloody hell, their sister Ann probably smokes over a pack of cigarettes a day."

"Ann abhors smoking," James called from the computer, "but she does have an interesting fascination with Bloody Marys."

--------------------------------------

'Feels good and strange to be walking in daylight,' Seras thought. She wore street clothes instead of her Hellsing uniform; faded jeans, a dark grey shirt that came down just short of her naval with a matching vest, a cap, and a neck broach to top everything off with. She probably looked like your typical rebellious young adult.

In order to safely walk in daylight, she had to apply a "sun-block" so to speak. She was coated head to toe in the stuff, and it felt weird. But here she was walking in broad daylight. The Commander had ordered her to go back to the building and continue looking around. That didn't sound very hard, she had been on the investigation team on several of her D11 unit deployments, it would be just like old times.

'Except this time you're not human,' Seras thought with a sigh, 'and life itself is no longer as simple as earning enough of a paycheck to make it till next week.'

She walked up to the caution tape and ducked underneath it. Walking into the building she began the task assigned to her.

There wasn't much on the first two floors, and everything that had been in the basement had been confiscated by this time. This left the third floor, the only floor that she had not been on last night. Ascending the stairs, she was greeted by even more destruction then the first two levels combined. The doors were torn apart. One even was half gone. Pushing that door open she looked upon a room with all the windows boarded up.

There was a bed in the room. Next to it was a large blood spot on the floor. Seras got down on her hands and knees and began looking under the furniture. The Commander had told her to look for hidden cameras and under pieces of furniture was amongst the most likely of places.

'Nothing under this,' Seras thought to herself as she looked under chest of drawers. She turned her head and looked under the bed.

'There you are,' she thought, spotting the little camera underneath the bed frame.

She turned around at a sudden noise. Two middle-aged men stood in the doorway.

"So now the Hellsing Organization has an investigations division," the one in the light grey suit said.

"It seems you have at a bit of a disadvantage," Seras said, standing up.

"Look miss," the man said, "You're lot handles infiltration and we handle investigation. Now let's just all stick to what we're good at, all right?"

"You know," Seras said, pointing to the camera under the bed, "there's a hidden camera set up in here, as well as two more on the first and second levels. The news stations informant must have already known about the vampire."

"Young miss," the man said again, with a sneering laugh, "it's also our job to evaluate any evidence."

"Oh, go pull the other one!" Seras yelled at them, balling her hands into fists, "I'm mean, you've got to be joking. I'm telling you…"

"You've over stepped yourself miss," the man said in a commanding tone, "this doesn't concern you or the Hellsing Organization. Now please leave. Immediately"

Seras glared at the men as she walked out of the room.

'Damn, MI-5 cockers,' she thought going down the stairs, 'Thinking this doesn't concern an organization whose existence must remain secret.'

She sighed as left the building, the sun was setting, only a few more hours until dusk.

"What does it mean?" she asked herself, "Captain Steadler already knew there were targets on the third floor."

**"The answer's right in front of you."**

Seras gasped and looked around, then felt foolish because she knew it was only her Master speaking to her.

**"And you have all the evidence you need, Police Girl."**

"Master?" Seras said out loud, "But then it has to be…" She trailed off as she headed off in the direction of the bar that she knew Captain Steadler would be at.

-------------------------------------

Seras felt absurd sitting in the bar watching the Captain. He was watching the football game (**AN: British Football, not American**) and drinking his beer. The bartender walked up to her and looked at her expectantly.

"Um, I'll just have a tomato juice thank you," she said a bit sheepishly. The bartender walked away. Seras looked over at Steadler, still watching the game. The bartender was back with her drink, setting it down then walking away to another patron.

"Well that was a bloody stupid drink to order," Seras said to herself as she sipped her juice. Just then someone came out of a back room and spoke to Steadler. Though it was dark where the two of them were, Seras could tell it was a woman. The same woman that she saw get attacked on her first mission to add on to all of it. Steadler got up and left with the woman.

Seras got up to follow, but, "Oh, bugger, the bill! How much do I owe you?"

-----------------------------------

Alucard hung in mid-air in the shadows of the room. A real fucked up Scotsman sat in a chair while a disfigured vampire stood behind him. He knew there was a camera in the room. In fact he was aware of all seven cameras in the room. The human was babbling about taking the good times as they came and asking why they were taping this.

'This poor soul doesn't know what's about to happen to him,' Alucard grimaced. While he had little pity for humans the pointless butchering of them just pissed him off.

The vampire seemed to take a cue from something the man said and pushed his head to one side and prepared to take a bite. Alucard decided that this would be a good time to end the film session and extended his power over the cameras, shutting them off. The vampire felt this and looked up to where Alucard concealed himself.

Revealing himself to the two of them, Alucard dropped to the floor.

"What is it that is so amusing about showing your ugly face to the world?" he asked the vampire.

"'o the fuk ar' you?" the vampire managed to gravel out.

"Does having an audience for your little game make you feel like your special? Like you're more powerful?" Alucard asked the vampire.

"Hey, uh, sorry, but if you two lads are goin' ta fight I'll just be _goin'_…!" the human screamed as the vampire grabbed him and threw him against the far wall. There was a snapping sound as the man's neck broke.

"Now look at what you've done," Alucard taunted the vampire, "You've gone and killed your co-star. Not going to get good ratings if you keep this up."

"Bastard," the other vampire said, pulling a gun out of his pants, "talk to' much."

"I can only pity such garbage such as yourself," Alucard told him, "Allowing yourself to be controlled by humans so that they can get a good show."

The vampire shot him twice with the gun.

"Huh, funny as it is, I also have a human master. That's something we _had_ in common." He smirked as he fired one round into the vampire, turning it to ash immediately.

The bullet carried on past its victim and shot through a pane of mirrored glass, revealing three people: a woman in a business suit, whom Alucard recognized through the Police Girls memories of her first mission, a grubby looking old man, and Captain Steadler.

Alucard grinned madly, he had known that Steadler was untrustworthy from the start. But he also knew that in the human world he would need evidence to prove Steadler's untrustworthy nature.

"Wait, we were just observing the situation," the woman started to say.

"It's the Hellsing Organizations vampire," Steadler hissed.

"I will never understand why humans have such a fascination with things dying of being killed," Alucard said, pointing his gun at them.

"Wa-wait, please don't do this. Don't shoot," the woman begged. Alucard stared at them before he heard a voice that made him smile, inwardly.

"Master," the Police Girl said, pointing a gun at the humans, "they need to be punished by Man's Law not us."

"Oh, that's right Victoria," Steadler said in his cocky voice, only it shook with fear now, "And besides, I was only doing my duty."

"Actually, on second thought," the Police Girl said, "I'd really like to kill you." She took aim at Steadler, who was now visibly shaking, and prepared to pull the trigger.

"That's enough, Victoria," Fargason said from behind her, "we'll take it from here."

He, Sir Integra, and James Moor walked into the room.

"I told them: Number 73 Coventry Lane, third floor," James said, smoking his pipe, "but did they believe me until they got here? Nope."

Alucard chuckled at James' words. He, as well as Kyle, knew that James could track a computers location to almost the exact location in the building it was in. Obviously his Master wasn't quite as familiar with James' skill.

"Don't you ever get sick of it?" Steadler questioned Fargason as he was handcuffed, "You go and risk your life for this country, but this organization hides and you get treated like you don't exist."

"Steadler," James looked at the now former Captain with disdain, "by now you should have realized this but since you haven't I'll tell it to you again. Vampires don't exist. Since vampires don't exist the creatures they create that you hunt, along with the vampires, also don't exist. Because these creatures don't really exist, the organization that hunts them, which you work for, doesn't really exist."

"Therefore," James took an especially large drag on his pipe, "_you don't exist_."

He breathed the smoke out of his mouth as he said this, the smoke engulfing his body. When the smoke cleared, James was no longer there.

Alucard's grin widened as everyone in the room except for himself, Fargason, and Integra gasped and stared at the slowly dissipating smoke.

'So, Lightning Death,' Alucard thought, putting his gun away, 'you show off your abilities once again. But this time, your trick has little to do with your name.'

Fargason led Steadler away, leaving Alucard, Integra, the woman, and the Police Girl.

"I just can't believe what I've seen. I've got a journalistic obligation to show this to the world, wouldn't you say?" the woman said.

"So you feel no guilt for what you've done?" Sir Integra asked the woman.

"Damn right," the woman said defiantly, "I wasn't the one filming. It was that creep with the computer and the camera."

"What shall we do with her?" Alucard asked his Master.

"She should be turned over to the London Police," Sir Integra said, "from there she'd go to trial. But I don't think that Man's Law is sufficient punishment for her."

The woman gasped at Sir Integra's words, as well as the Police Girl.

Alucard walked up behind the woman. "If she's above Man's Judgment," he said, "I guess it's up to me then."

"I-wha…" the woman said before Alucard bent down and looked into her eyes. Taking control of her mind, he blocked all movements of resistance before they even happened.

"I've been rather hungry lately," he said huskily to the woman, "but you're going to help me change that."

Alucard could smell the fear on the woman, hear her squeaks of terror. In a morbid sort of way, it excited him, her fear. It was all part of the kill. Leaning in, Alucard bit into the woman, who shrieked one last time, but it was cut off as the sensation of being fed off of took over her remaining senses. It was a pleasant experience, almost sexual in its own way.

Alucard was aware of everything around him as he fed. The computer freak had passed out when James did his little trick. Sir Integra watched coldly for a moment before leaving, leaving the Police Girl as the only conscious witness to the scene. Alucard smirked inwardly as he noticed the Police Girl was biting her own arm as she watched her Master feed.

'Perhaps, this is the persuasion you need, Police Girl,' Alucard thought to himself as he lowered the woman's body slowly to the floor, never stopping feeding once, 'maybe now you will drink your blood and not waste what was willingly given.'

-------------------------------------

"So James," Kyle said, smoking his cigar, "I hear you did that little disappearing trick again."

"Yes, I did," James said, pipe in hand, "got quite a reaction out of it as well."

The two brothers' were down in Alucard's room. The three vampires were reminiscing the old days before James packed up and left.

"You feel that?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kyle said, looking around, "felt like Miss Victoria's aura changed a bit."

"It has," Alucard grinned, "shall I show you why?"

"Why not," the brothers said in unison.

The three of them tramped up to Seras's room. Alucard just opened the door.

"Believe me, we won't be needing to knock," he smirked.

Kyle and James walked in and looked around.

Seras was leaned up against the wall next to her bed, passed out. She had blood running down her face, from her mouth, and four blood packets were scattered about her.

"I wish I had a camera," James said, puffing on his pipe.

"Care to explain?" Kyle asked through his cigar.

"Because this is truly a Kodak Moment," James told him.

The laughter of the three master vampires could be heard echoing throughout the basement.

* * *

_Does anyone else remember that little saying: "That's a Kodak Moment"? I remember the commercials that were on several years ago and thought it would be a silly touch to the story._

_The Moor brothers are rather silly when their put together don't you think? And what did you think of James?_

_Let me know how I did, please review._


	5. Order 05

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, bummer.

A reviewer asked if I could give a little more background information on Kyle and James and possibly bring Ann into the scene. Since episode five looked boring, I have decided to combine it with episode six and create a new episode five. This is what I came up with. I hope you like it.

Enjoy:

* * *

Seras was wandering through the basement hallways of the Hellsing Manor. James Moor hadn't gone back to America as he had originally planned. Instead, due to his expertise with electrical equipment, Kyle had asked him to stay and help him with the Freak Chip investigation. The two brothers had made a great deal of progress in the investigation over the last two days.

Seras felt stronger now that she was drinking her blood. She still felt strange drinking it, but after witnessing her Master drain the news lady and going back to her room and gorging herself, there was no turning back. She drank the substance willingly, but she still felt guilty.

Walking past Walter's workroom she heard voices. Opening the door, she looked in to see what was going on. Her Master and Walter stood around a table discussing the contents of a small box. Walking further into the room, Seras could see that the box was a gun case.

'Master's new gun must be inside it,' she thought to herself.

"It took longer than I expected," Walter was saying, "but I'm sure you'll be pleased with my results."

He opened the case, revealing a large hand gun. It was black with silver engraved inscriptions on the barrel.

"Nice," Alucard hissed with satisfaction.

"The Jackal is 390 millimeters long, weighs in at sixteen kilograms, and fires thirteen millimeter rounds. Far more powerful for any human to handle," Walter said with pride, "Unlike the modified rounds from you 454 Casull, we've custom made armor-piercing rounds specifically for this gun. The slugs are larger than you usual rounds; therefore the Jackal's clips have only six slugs instead of ten."

"The casings?" Alucard asked.

"Pure silver," Walter said, "Kyle sent the blue prints for this gun over to Ann so that she could start making the rounds for it immediately."

"Ammunition?" her Master questioned, sliding a clip into the Jackal. "BT-17 Godfred cartridges," Walter told him.

Alucard raised an eyebrow at Walter, "That's new," he commented.

"As I said," Walter explained, "the rounds are custom made. And their mercury charged, as well as already having been blessed."

"It's perfect, Walter," Alucard praised the butler.

"I'm glad you're satisfied," the old man smirked. Seras peaked over her Master's shoulder at the gun.

"Do you think that you could take down Father Anderson with this?" she inquired.

"Pray that the Judas Priest decided to show his face sometime soon so that we can find out," Alucard grinned maniacally.

"Ah, Miss Victoria," Walter said to Seras, "you have…perfect…_timing_." He grunted as he hefted an enormous rifle case onto the table. He paused momentarily to take a few breaths, and then opened the case.

"Miss Moor sent me a blue print for this gun a few days ago, this is why it took so long to complete your request," his last words were directed to Alucard. Seras just gapped at the rifle, or cannon, inside the case as Walter lifted it out.

"The Harkonnen Cannon," Walter said proudly, "I was most impressed with Miss Moor's design for this gun. It fires thirty millimeter rounds, is 2.3 meters long, and weighs in at sixty kilograms. There are two types of ammunition for this rifle: depleted uranium armor piercing rounds interlaced with silver, and incendiary rounds. This is a sniper rifle, so only single shot firing, and breech loading. However, considering your vampiric nature, I'm sure you will be able to load and fire several rounds a minute."

"You're not seriously going to make me use that?" Seras asked weakly. She looked over at her Master, who smiled at her.

"It suits you well, Police Girl," he said.

"Are you sure?" Seras squeaked, "I realize I'm strong but I'm not that strong. That thing weighs almost as much as I do, and it's really long. How on earth am I to wield that thing? I mean…"

"Miss Victoria," a feminine voice drifted through the door. Seras turned around to see who it was. It wasn't Sir Integra for sure. Sir Integra had a cold, hard authoritative voice most of the time. This voice was gentle, and sounded younger as well, though Sir Integra wasn't very old either.

The voice belonged to a young looking girl who appeared to be a couple years younger than Kyle. She had brownish hair that came down just about to her shoulders. She was also a rather small woman, much smaller than Seras. Her clothing was very similar to that of Kyle's and James': black boots, black shirt, black jacket, black pants, black fingerless gloves, the girl had to be… "Ann Moor, I presume?" Seras asked.

"That I am," Ann said, taking a flask from her jacket and taking a drink from it, "What do you think of the weapon I designed for you?"

"It's, uh,…" Seras began. "I know," Ann said, "a little intimidating isn't it? Alucard how's the ammunition? To your liking?"

"Yes," Alucard told the small woman, "care to give an explanation for them?"

"I sent the design to our munitions expert, Godfredson, as soon as I got it," Ann explained, "He looked at the papers for ten minutes not even blinking before going over to his work table and piecing together a custom round. Each slug weighs seventeen grams, and since they were custom made, Godfredson decided that they would be given a special name: BT for 'Blood Trinity', 17 for the weight of the slug, and Godfred because that is the name of the creator."

"Interesting," Alucard smiled, obviously impressed. Ann turned back to Seras.

"I realize that you're mind is still adjusting to being a vampire so you look at this gun and think 'how the hell am I going to be able to use that thing', but you must tell your mind that you are no longer human," she told the young vampiress. Ann took the Harkonnen from Walter and lifted it into the air as if it were nothing. Then she pointed it at Seras, holding it in one hand.

"As you can see," Ann began, "size has virtually no meaning in the realm of the supernatural. This rifle weighs more than I do, yet I am able to hold it at an arm's length in one hand."

She handed the weapon to Seras, who marveled at how light the weapon was, 'Didn't Walter say this weighed sixty kilos?' she thought.

"Come," Ann said, leading Seras out of the room, "I think you and I should go talk with someone."

**Order 05: Blood Trinity**

Seras glanced over at Ann as the two vampiress's rode the old elevator up. Before leaving the mansion, they had stopped by Seras's room and Seras changed into some street clothes. Instead of her usual Hellsing uniform, Seras now wore faded jeans, a red shirt, and a black jacket. The two women had then left the mansion and got into a black car and drove into the city.

"What is it?" Ann asked Seras, not looking at her. Seras would have blushed had she been human; she hadn't realized that her glances were that obvious to her companion.

"I was just wondering why the three of you wear so much black," she told Ann.

"It's a beautiful color," Ann looked at Seras, "especially if you're a child of the night."

Seras was beginning to get used to that label.

"And where did you get that car from?" she asked Ann, "It looked really expensive."

"It cost nearly $400,000," Ann said, "It's a modified Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. It runs completely off electricity, and can go for over 1500 miles without needing a recharge."

"Wow," Seras was impressed.

"Kyle was the one who fixed it up," Ann explained, "took him nearly a month."

The elevator reached its destination, which turned out to be the roof, and the ladies stepped out into the night air.

"Shit," Ann said out of nowhere.

"What?" Seras asked her, looking around, reaching for the gun that was stuffed in the back of her pants.

"It's nothing to concern you with, I'll tell you when we're inside," Ann told the younger vampire.

They walked up to an old brick structure. An elegant French door led into it, which Ann knocked on twice.

"Helena," she called, "It's Ann, there's someone I think would do good to have a talk with you. I brought her with me." The door opened and the two vampiress's walked in, the door shutting softly behind them.

The inside of the structure was a single large room, lined with bookcases. It was dimly lit by candles, and a haunting melody was being played through an old record player. In a large parlor chair, sat a young girl wearing a dress; she had crimson eyes.

"Helena," Ann said, "this is Seras Victoria, recent fledgling of Alucard."

"I see," the girl said in a voice that sounded much older than her apparent age.

"You're a vampire," Seras whispered, mostly to herself.

"Yes, child," Helena said, turning her head to look at the women, "I am a vampire, like you, like Ann. However, I am older than the two of you combined."

Ann smiled at Helena's words and took a sip from her flask.

"What do you have in there?" Helena asked her, "Wait, don't tell me."

She held out her hand and Ann gave her the flask. Helena did not take a drink, just held the flask for a moment before handing it back.

"You have Mad Dog 20/20 mixed with O- blood," she told Ann.

"Very perceptive," the younger vampiress complemented the older, "unfortunately I cannot stay long. My brothers have found a lead on the Freak Chip and are going to make an investigation and would like me to come along with them for it."

"I understand," Helena told her, placing her hand over Ann's, "I will answer Seras's questions and tell her what you want her to be told. You needn't fear anything."

"Thank you, old friend," Ann said with a respectful bow before turning and leaving.

"Please, sit," Helena offered a chair across from her to Seras. Seras sat down and looked at the child vampire. This was the person Ann wanted her to talk with? This was going to be an interesting evening.

"I should begin by telling you that Hellsing didn't used to be the way it is," Helena began, "In the old days, before Arthur Hellsing, Integra's father, there was no observing of targets to determine if they were disruptive enough to need dealing with. I lost a great deal of friends to the Hellsing butchers of old."

The child's voice was filled with bitterness. "However, a few years after taking over the organization, Arthur was confronted by three vampires that placed a dilemma for him. On a mission in Warsaw, Poland, a fourteen year old Walter and Alucard meet James, Kyle, and Ann Moor. The three of them were working on the same mission as Walter and Alucard: taking down a Nazi Organization whose intent was to mass create an army of vampires and other supernatural creatures to fight the Allies with. Between the five of them, no enemy forces were left alive."

-----------------------------

Ann flew down from the sky in a swarm of bats, swirled into a column and reformed her body. James and Kyle stood a few feet away, smoking in their respective ways.

"Smoking your cancer sticks, eh," Ann commented.

"They're only cancer sticks to those who can get cancer," Kyle retorted to his sister, "We've got the jet loaded. All we need to do is fill you in and determine who gets to ride in the cargo hold."

Ann walked up to them. They were looking over a map of a building complex, which Ann assumed James had managed to hack from the internet. She took a quick drink from her flask.

"Alright," James said, "we've located one of the Freak Chip factories in a secluded warehouse in Egypt. It's out in the middle of nowhere so we don't have to worry about civilian casualties. There are three levels to the warehouse," he spread the papers out on the table they were standing over, "I will take the basement level, Ann the main floor, and Kyle will take the top floor. We don't know how much of a military force will be there. Until we have to, we stay out of sight, collect as much information as you can. If one of us deems that it is necessary to destroy the operation going on, let the others know and we take down our respective floors."

Kyle and Ann nodded.

"Now then," James said, pulling three straws out of his coat pocket, "I believe we need to determine who's riding where…"

--------------------------------

"Meeting the Moor's lead to a much larger scale Hellsing operation," Helena explained, "Arthur Hellsing realized that many vampires just want to exist in the world and don't cause any real damage at all. For some of us, a dead body, drained of blood, is a rare accident. A vampire doesn't need to kill their victims when they feed off them, but many vampires do because it's a thrill to them."

Seras took in what Helena was telling her well on the outside, but inside her thoughts were filled with turmoil.

'I don't have to kill the human I feed off of,' she thought, 'Where have all the things I knew about vampires gone?'

"You are undoubtedly wondering where all the silly superstitions and beliefs about the 'children of darkness' came from," Helena said with a laugh, "they are just that: superstitions. Illogical beliefs based on the human fear of something different. The belief that garlic was a weakness stems from the potent smell of the plant, and a vampires improved sense of smell. Religion, don't make me laugh, I, and the Moor's, have many vampiric friends who are religious. It is just another choice a vampire makes after he or she has been turned."

Seras nodded, eying the large Star of David that hung on Helena's wall. In the corner of the room, she could also see a Menorah.

'I guess Helena is Jewish,' Seras thought dumbly.

"There is one vampire that is truly unique when it comes to the question of whether religion is a weakness or not," Helena continued, "Your Master, Alucard. His turning to a vampire is quite unique: he never had a master. He was about to be executed as the Heretical King of Romania by the Ottoman Turks, when he drank the blood of his fallen comrades and gave a final prayer to any deity that would hear him, to give him the power to avenge his men. Five hundred years later, here he is, quite possibly the most powerful vampire in existence. We have no idea which deity gave him this existence, and we also have no idea if he still prays, or believes in a God."

-----------------------------------

"Stupid short straw," Kyle muttered, sitting in the cargo hold of the F-42 amongst the various weapons he and his siblings had brought with them. There weren't many weapons, a few blades, a couple of guns for each of them and extra ammunition. '

How much longer till we're there?' Kyle thought in the back of his mind.

'I'd say another ten minutes, keep your shirt on,' James sent back to him from the pilots seat.

'Comfy back there, Kyle?' Ann's mind snickered. '

Shut it, Ann,' Kyle sent back, 'or you'll find your room littered with my cigar butts when you get back home.'

A few minutes later James set the jet down and Kyle opened the cargo hold. The three vampires quickly got the weapons out of the jet and began preparations for their investigation.

James placed his katana over his left shoulder, and four small hand guns in his coat.

Ann took several throwing knives, and two shot guns.

Kyle attached two hand guns, and two small machine guns to his coat. He did not take his katana, "I don't feel like using this tonight," he told James.

"Suit yourself," his brother said, placing Kyle's katana over his right shoulder.

The three vampires walked toward the warehouse in the distance.

"Remind me why we wear sunglasses during the night," Ann asked her brothers.

"One, it makes things a little more difficult for us," James told her. "And, two, it looks cool," Kyle finished.

"Oh, yeah," Ann smirked.

---------------------------------------

"But that's enough about your Master," Helena told Seras, who was hanging on the child vampires every word, like a child during their bedtime story, "If you truly wish to know more about him, I think it would be better if you asked him yourself. I should tell you about the Blood Trinity." "

The 'Blood Trinity'?" Seras raised an eyebrow at the title.

"Yes," Helena told her, she got up and walked over to what looked like a refrigeration unit. She took out two bottles and closed the door. Walking back over to Seras she handed her the smaller of the two bottles.

"We should have something to drink as we talk," the child vampire explained, "please drink it. The donor is a regular at the London Blood Bank."

Seras looked at the bottle, and slowly opened it. The smell of blood hit her hard, it had been longer than she thought since her last meal. Tentatively she drank from the bottle, it tasted surprisingly good. Looking over at Helena she raised her eyebrows at the child vampire.

"The taste improves with age, child," Helena told her, "Much like wine."

She sat back in her chair. "As I was saying," she continued, "the Blood Trinity is what the Moor's jokingly refer to themselves as. Can you imagine, Miss Victoria, three of the most powerful vampires of the day, related to each other by blood?" She laughed, which Seras decided was a rather musical sound.

"It all started for them back in the year 1741," Helena told the young vampiress, "their family lived in a small village in the American Colonies. James is the oldest, born in 1721, followed by Kyle, born 1723. Ann is the youngest, born just over a year after Kyle in 1724." Helena poured a glass of blood for herself and took a sip. "In the year 1741, a vampire came to their village, killing everyone, except for them. He managed to trick them into becoming his servants. When they woke up as vampires, they tried to escape, but their master had several other servants with him and they were chained to a room with silver chains."

"What the vampire did was horrible," Helena shuddered, "to break their minds, he raped Ann night after night. He must have hoped to control Ann physically and sexually and control the brothers through their love for their sister. His plan back fired on him. After three months, James and Kyle were so angry that when a servant came to fetch Ann one night, their rage allowed them to break their chains and kill the servant who was over one hundred years older than them. Ann was so hysterical from her trauma that Kyle stayed back, curbing his rage so that he could console his beloved sister. James went on to find their master."

"You truly do not want to see either James or Kyle mad," Helena informed Seras, "if their anger is directed at you, you will not survive. James was only a three month old vampire when he took on his master. Before reaching him, thirty of the masters other servants got in his way, all a hundred years older than he. Out of thirty that attacked him, twenty nine were killed, and the other was too badly injured to continue fighting him."

"The fight with the master was incredible," Helena continued, "it lasted only a few short moments, but it was the only time that vampire ever knew fear. James ripped his heart out and watched the vampire burn to ash, then sent up a cry so loud the neighboring village thirty miles away must have heard it."

"How do you know this?" Seras whispered, then realized that she was sitting on the edge of her seat, about to fall off. She quickly pushed herself back into the chair, taking a drink from the bottle.

"I was the servant who survived, child," Helena looked at Seras with a sad look in her eye, "James did not kill me because he pitied me. A twelve year old girl, turned vampire. Ann and I became close friends after that day, dealing with what had happened to us by our former master. After four I was strong enough to return to my home here in England. Ann and I wrote to each other often."

"I'm sorry," Seras looked down, the story the child vampiress had told her was incredible, she was still processing the pain she had heard in Helena's voice.

"It's alright," Helena told her, "It's all in the past, over two hundred years ago. With our lives as long as they are, it is never a good thing to dwell on sins of the past. But it has taught me a lesson: the world is never as it seems, once you accept something as true, or believe you have something figured out, chances are your wrong. My old master fell in the upper realm of 3rd level Master vampire, I'm sure Kyle has given you his classification system so you know what I'm talking about. James was so young he could hardly be out of the intermediate category, and yet when the two of them fought, James easily defeated his former master."

--------------------------------

James glided through the shadows of the basement level of the warehouse. Vampires and ghouls shuffled around, the ghouls moving boxes the vampires working on assembly lines.

'This is definitely the place we were looking for,' he sent to his siblings. 'I'll say,' Ann sent back, 'if the basement is anything like the main floor there's got to be at least one hundred maybe two hundred vampires and ghouls here.'

'Agreed,' Kyle thought, 'I'm standing on the ceiling looking down on the operation. The third floor appears to be the finishing touches floor. There's even some humans up here being experimented on.'

'Willing of forced?' James sent to Kyle.

'A few of both,' Kyle thought, 'anything interesting on the other levels?'

'There's this freaky vampire on the main level,' Ann told her brothers, 'I think he may be the one they're getting the vampire genetic code from.'

'Makes sense,' James thought, observing some vampires stick some chips into their bodies, 'they need an original to make a fake. The basement seems to be where the vampires go to upgrade themselves.'

'Do we take them down?' Ann asked.

'Why not?' Kyle sent, 'Just make sure that any evidence or information on the chip is preserved.'

'They'll never know what hit them,' James thought back, drawing one of his katana's and a gun.

------------------------------------

"The Moor's are a unique set of vampires," Helena told Seras, "for one thing they can communicate telepathically between themselves. I think it's because of the bond they share. But the most interesting thing is what they do."

"Ann is a designer. She drew up the designs for your new rifle. She also designs many of the weapons that the Blood Trinity uses. But she doesn't limit herself to that, she designs clothing, houses, cars, just about anything."

"But the most interesting aspect of her is the way she fights. Because of her traumatic experiences early in her vampiric life, she is, for lack of a better word, a berserker. She is better at fighting a large mob than an individual. Her brothers gave her the name "Blood Goddess" because of the blood bath she tends to create."

---------------------------------

Ann jumped out of the shadows, tackling a vampire to the ground, biting its neck. She ripped its head off and ran for her next victim. Grabbing the vampires arm, she ripped it off, beheaded a ghoul standing close to her with it, and then speared the vampire through the heart with its own arm.

Snarling, she launched herself across the room at a gathering of vampire workers. Ripping them to shreds, she quickly ran on to other victims. Ghouls were torn apart as she ran through the assembly area. Vampires were beheaded, stabbed through the heart, blown away by her shotguns, and stuck with her throwing knives.

By now, vampires were starting to attack her, instead of the other way around. Flipping over an opponent, Ann ripped the head from its body and threw it at another vampires face, causing it to fall over. Spinning around, she kicked another vampire in the stomach, throwing him across the room to be impaled on a piece of machinery.

Grabbing three of her throwing knives in each hand, Ann threw them at her approaching adversaries. Each knife caught a vampire in the throat. Taking a shotgun in each hand, Ann began blowing apart the vampires and ghouls that came after her. Twenty shots later, and she was out of shells.

Turning the guns around, Ann bashed in the heads of several ghouls with the butts of her guns. She then spear two more ghouls by throwing the guns through their hearts. She was now weaponless.

Allowing her rage to well up and overflow her, Ann roared as she tore through the remaining vampires and ghouls, slicing them up with her bare hands. Blood flew everywhere as the Blood Goddess quartered an opponent, and beheaded the last ghoul. Slowly turning around, she faced the only other true vampire on the main floor of the warehouse.

-----------------------------

"Kyle is an interesting piece of work," Helena continued, "He enjoys building things. The car you came in was modified by him, as Ann probably told you. He also builds many of the weapons that Ann designs, though they have many other workers who do that as well."

"Did Ann design Kyle's claws?" Seras asked.

"Yes," Helena confirmed, "It took months of preparation and studying to perfect the blades and the procedure that would place them in Kyle's arms." Seras nodded, remembering Kyle's memory of the fight with Father Anderson.

"Kyle is quite a fighter as well," Helena continued.

"I know," Seras told her, "He showed me a memory of fighting with Paladin Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot Organization." "

Impressive, isn't he?" Helena asked her, pouring another glass of blood for herself, "During the second World War, Ann came up with a name for Kyle. She saw him fighting forty Nazi soldiers by himself. Since he was a vampire, she made no move to help him, she knew he could win. The way he beat them was almost dance-like. Ann said that he made war look beautiful. Because of what she saw, she gave him the name "Lord Krieg". 'Krieg' being German for 'war'."

--------------------------------

Kyle dropped from the ceiling and landed on his feet. All production on the third floor stopped. There was a short pause before one vampire screamed and ran at him. As soon as the vampire was within arm's reach, Kyle jabbed one of his claw-like blades through the vampires chin. Pulling it out, he spun around and beheaded the vampire with a blade from his other hand, retracting both as he came to a stop.

Hell broke loose. Human experiments began flailing about trying to get free, ghouls lurching toward him, vampires roaring and running at him full speed. Kyle smirked before leaping into the air and pulling out his two machine guns.

He fired his guns repeatedly as he flew through the air, landing on top of a moving conveyer belt. Ghouls fell away as he blasted them with bullets. Reloading the guns, he shot up the vampires that now scrambled onto the belt. Leaping off the belt, he landed on some boxes twenty feet away.

He reloaded again, shooting the ghouls that were trying to kill the humans still strapped to the tables they were on. Spinning around suddenly he fired into the vampire that managed to sneak up behind him on the stack of boxes. He was out of machine gun clips now.

Jumping down from the boxes, Kyle pulled out his hand guns. Arching his arms around, he blasted away ghouls and vampires with the powerful hand guns. He tossed the guns into the air as they ran out of bullets, the clips falling out. He reached into his pockets, grabbed two more clips, inserted them into the guns as the fell, grabbed them and cocked them.

He stood virtually motionless, with the exception of his arms. Vampires and ghouls fell away as he fired away. He reloaded another time, but quickly spent those clips. He was now completely out of ammunition.

Tossing the guns aside, Kyle kicked up a crow bar from the floor and kicked it into an oncoming vampire's heart. Extending his blades, he hacked and slashed through the remaining undead workers on the floor. One last vampire remained, and Kyle could sense that he was more powerful than the others.

Jumping over the vampire's kick, Kyle punched his opponent twice in the back and once in the head. His opponent staggered forward, quickly recovered and ran at Kyle. Grabbing the vampire's arm, Kyle threw him across the room, ripping the arm off in the process. The vampire landed on his feet, spun around and rushed back at Kyle. Kyle dropped the arm, removed his coat, and flung it in the advancing vampires face.

The vampire whipped the coat away, and had enough time to register Kyle's fist flying toward his head before it crushed his skull.

--------------------------------

"James is the oldest and the strongest of the three," Helena sipped her blood, "He, out of the three of them, is in charge of the organization they run in America. He took over as the 'father figure' after he killed their master. He never replaced their father and he is still to this day only a brother to Kyle and Ann, but if it were not for him, I don't think that they would have made it to the American Revolution."

Seras watched Helena, waiting for her to continue. "As you've noticed by now, the Moor's give themselves names for each other. Ann is the Blood Goddess. Kyle is Lord Krieg. James is Lightning Death. Child, I want you to imagine the fastest thing on Earth, whether it be animal or machine," Helena said.

Seras thought for a moment, she knew that the Vanquish she came in was a fast car, able to get up to about 200 miles an hour. But that was the unmodified version, the car she came in had been worked on by Kyle and probably could go 50, maybe 75 miles an hour faster.

Helena stood up and placed her hand on Seras's. "You thought of a good example," she complimented Seras, "I believe the car you came in tops out at 283 miles per hour. James can out run that car. We're still not sure how fast he can run, the fastest speed anyone has calculated him at was around 372. Though he can't use that speed all the time, as he can run faster than any vehicle, he tends to only run fast enough to catch the target."

-------------------------------

James ran from one side of the building to the other in a blink of an eye. The heads of ghouls and vampire's in his way fell off, and the bodies dissolved into ash. He fired his gun into several vampires as he walked through the basement. Moving like a shadow, nobody could tell where he was. He was so fast the head of a vampire and the head of a ghoul on opposite sides of the building fell off at the same time.

James decided to have some fun, and put the gun away, pulling out his other katana. He walked into the open and revealed himself to the vampires that had been upgrading themselves. For a moment they just stared at him. Then they swarmed to attack him, their heads turning into wolfish figures. James sliced through the first few of them. Then he retreated back a little to give his opponents some room.

More ghouls and weaker vampires began to come his way. Moving faster than the eye could see, James glided through the room, stabbing and beheading as he went. Finally it was just him and the upgrades left.

Appearing before them again, James took not that this time the wolfish creatures had weapons. Crude weapons, crowbars, nail guns, other similar things, but weapons none the less. James sighed, and beheaded the nearest one.

The others took action. Nails flew at him, which he elegantly step sided. A crowbar cut through the air where his head had been moments before.

'Cheap imitations,' James thought with disgust, 'even with upgrades to make them more powerful they're nothing. Perhaps they might be more difficult for a normal human to handle, but for master vampires such as ourselves and Alucard? Please.'

He diced up the remaining vampires, playing with the last one for a few moments. He allowed the vampire to fence him crowbar to sword before beheading him. James scanned the basement for any more undead life forms.

There were none.

-------------------------------

"Put the three of them together and you have the Blood Trinity," Helena said to Seras, sipping on her blood, "Three of the most powerful vampires in the world. All working together."

-------------------------------

Ann stood motionless, watching the vampire. She felt a pistol slip into her hand and took note that Kyle and James appeared on opposite sides of the vampire. They had it surrounded.

'Interesting looking fellow isn't he,' Kyle commented. The vampire had grayish skin with strange purple tattoos all over his body. He had an elongated cranium, and several piercings on his ears, lips, and face. One eye had a blood read cornea with a tiny golden iris, while the other eye was abnormally large with an orange cornea and no iris, just an enormous pupil.

The vampire suddenly vanished from sight. James grabbed something in the air and flung it into a stack of boxes. The boxes crashed to the floor, and a hole in the far side of the warehouse suddenly appeared.

"Somehow I don't think you threw him that hard," Kyle said to James, relaxing.

"I didn't," James said, "the bastards a quick one. Let's let him go for now, he'll just lead us to another warehouse somewhere else later."

James and Kyle took their pipe and cigars out of their respective coats, lighting them. Ann reached into her jacket and pulled out her flask.

"The humans were still alive last time I was upstairs," Kyle said with his cigar in his teeth, "Who wants to go interrogate them?" He looked at James and Ann. "Right," he said, "I'm on it."

Ann pulled out a comm. link and activated it. "Fargason," she said into it, "Where are you?"

"We're passing over Alexandria as we speak," The Commander said on the other end, "I estimate we're about fifteen minutes away."

"Roger," Ann said, putting the comm. link back in her pocket.

"I'll let Alucard know about the situation," James said, "He'll be intrigued, to say the least. If the vampire is as powerful as the brief glimmer of power I got off of him, he'll be a tough opponent to beat."

----------------------

Integra paused her work as she heard Alucard's laughter.

"What is it Alucard?" she asked, "What's so funny?"

**"A true vampire is coming, Master,"** Alucard's voice said, **"A vampire with enough power to give James Moor or even myself a run for our money."**

His laughter continued, Integra gritted her teeth.

"**At last,"** Alucard continued, **"a vampire to truly fight with. Our battle shall be **_**glorious!**_**"**

His laughter filled the air once again. Integra sighed as she continued her work.

'It's one of those days,' she thought, 'It's just one of those days.'

* * *

_This was a long chapter. So, how do you like the Moor siblings? They badass? They not so? For you Alucard fans out there I am not planning on taking away any action from Alucard, he is still stronger than the Moor's._

_I'm not sure how closely I'm going to follow the episodes from here on out. Mainly because most of the episodes from here until twelve and thirteen are rather boring._

_Let me know how I did, please review._


	6. Order 06

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. I do own the Blood Trinity though. Good for me.

Well, here is the highly anticipated Valentine Brothers conflict. I have made a few adjustments for an added affect, I hope my readers like what I have done.

Enjoy:

* * *

Luke Valentine put down his cell phone. He scanned the nightclub that he owned. The exotic dancers were captivating as always. The waitresses flaunted their assets to the patrons as they delivered the patrons drinks to them. All was well.

Luke rose to his feet and gracefully walked into the back of the club where he and his younger brother, Jan, lived. Jan, as expected, was back there with one of the more tantalizing dancers the club employed. The two of them were having sex, the way vampires did it: drinking their lover's blood before going on to the more traditional human way of doing things. Luke was briefly tempted to wait patiently and watch them have their fun, but the matter was too important.

"Jan," he said sternly. His brother looked up, growling lowly, but released the dancer. The vampiress looked confused for a moment before seeing Luke and walking away to clean up.

"What is it, bro?" Jan asked, wiping the blood from his face.

"Our benefactor has ordered us to do a little job for him," Luke explained, "you're familiar with the Hellsing Organization?"

Jan grinned, "Those fuckers? Yeah, they were on the news a while back. What does the old fuck want? Are we to go in and take 'em out?"

"Yes," Luke told his younger brother, inwardly annoyed at his brother's inability to say anything without swearing, "However, it's going to take some planning. Apparently the Hellsing Organization has a few friends over at the moment. Some pretty powerful vampires from the sounds of it, we'll have to watch the Mansion and wait for them to leave so that we aren't walking into a slaughter house. But that's just fine, we can't attack a heavily fortified military base without a few soldiers ourselves."

Jan smirked, "So, we got ourselves some war games, eh bro?"

**Order 06: Blood Valentine**

"Why are we here?" Seras asked Ann. The two vampiress's were standing in Hyde Park. It was around four in the morning if Seras guessed right. Ann had taken her out clubbing to relax a bit. 'You've got to admit,' Seras thought to herself, 'amid the dancing, the Bloody Marys, and playing with the minds of a few drunk boys it was rather relaxing.'

"Have you ever taken the time to look at the world, and just look at it?" Ann asked her looking around, "I find myself doing that more and more nowadays. If you can push the knowledge of the darker side of the world to the back of your mind for just a moment, you can truly appreciate the beauty of the world once you're a vampire." Seras looked at her friend, wondering where this was coming from.

"I've been alive for over 280 years, Seras," Ann said looking up into the sky, "for the first hundred I just stumbled along, staying to the back, my brothers doing more of the work. In short, I was a good colonial age girl. I stayed at home, mended my brother's clothing, when I was human I cooked for them. Mother and Father died when I was fourteen, my brother's and I had to fend for ourselves."

"But it wasn't difficult," she went on, "times were different back then. James got married when he was eighteen; his bride was the same age as me, she was my best friend. We laughed at that for so long when she told me about their engagement." Seras could see a small, red tear roll down Ann's face.

"Today is her birthday, which is why I am remembering all this. She was four months pregnant when the incident happened. One of the bastard's servants killed her in front of James. Then the bastard convinced James that he would see her again if he became a vampire. Hearing this I submitted as well, desperately wanting my friend back."

She sat down on a bench, trembling slightly. "I don't know how they convinced Kyle," she confessed, "And I've never had the heart to ask him how they did it. After we woke up as vampires, we knew, I'm not entirely sure how, that we had been tricked. When we tried to escape, the bastard locked us in a room, chained to the wall with silver shackles. To make matters worse, he threw the dead body of my friend in the room with us."

"The next three months were horrible," Ann sobbed, blood now streaming down her face, "what that bastard did to me no woman should have to endure. James and Kyle didn't really find out until over two months after it started."

"Why didn't you tell them the first night?" Seras asked her friend, sitting next to her on the bench.

"I was terrified of what the bastard would do to me if I told them," Ann sobbed, "as irrational as it sometimes seems it's what rape victims think. Their fear for what their attacker will do to them if they tell someone outweighs their logical thinking that says that if the right people are told they won't have to worry about the bastard any longer."

"At the end of the third month I stopped praying that it would stop," Ann said, "I didn't believe in God. How could a God exist and let such terrible things happen? An entire village destroyed for a single vampire's amusement, along with a sixteen year old girl being raped night after night for three straight months."

Seras listened to her friends' confession intently. Hadn't Helena said that the Moor's were religious vampires? They held respect for several religions and had friends from many different ones? And here Ann was confessing that she had once been an Atheist?

"That's when a miracle happened," Ann suddenly smiled, remembering a happy moment, "on what was the last night of our captivity, when the servant came to take me away, something snapped in James and Kyle. They ripped the chains from the wall and tore the servant to shreds. I think the largest piece they left intact was a fragment of the servants' skull, about as big as my hand."

"I hardly remember what happened next. I apparently broke down, or so Kyle says. I woke up later with a child sitting next to my bed. She said her name was Helena and that my brother had spared her life. She wanted to return the favor by bringing happiness back to mine. Suddenly, I had a new friend. I loved Helena, then and now. She was like the little sister I never had. After a few years, both of us were strong enough that she left to return to England and my brother's and I went elsewhere."

She stood up, pulling her flask from her jacket and took a long drink. "We need to be heading back to the Mansion. It will be dawn in a few hours and we have a bit of a walk to get there."

"We wouldn't have to walk if we had taken the Vanquish," Seras pointed out.

"Yes, but then we wouldn't be able to see the beautiful night wouldn't we?" Ann asked her, taking another drink, "Damn, I'm empty." She put the flask back into her jacket and pulled out another one.

"Just how many of those do you have?" Seras asked curiously.

"About fifteen," Ann smirked.

"How did you get your name?" Seras asked as the two women walked out of the park.

"Blood Goddess?" Ann said, "It was during the American Civil War. My brother's and I didn't agree with the war aspect of the situation, but we heavily disagreed with slavery. Our home was on the Underground Railroad. It was a perfect hiding place, since there were rumors going around about the strange young adults that lived there. The Confederate soldiers never came close to our house once."

"One night I was going to meet the next batch of runaways alone. As I got closer to the meeting place I could hear screams. I ran to the source and found that Confederate soldiers had discovered the area and were capturing the runaway slaves. There was a mother and father with their young teenage daughter. I don't know why, but I froze up; my mind jumping back to the incident over one hundred years earlier. I just watched as the parents were dragged away from their child and shot."

"Then the screams of the girl came to me and I looked over to see her being pinned to the ground by two soldiers while a third spread her legs and pushed up her dress. That was what made me move. No person should have to lose their virginity that way. I ran across the field in a blink of an eye and killed the soldiers. It happened so quickly I can't even remember it properly. The next thing I know James had me in a bear hug from behind and Kyle was carrying the unconscious girl. Somehow they felt my distress and came running, getting there in time to see me rip apart seven Confederate soldiers with my bare hands."

"And that's when they gave you the name Blood Goddess?" Seras said.

"Not exactly," Ann told her, taking another drink, "That was the start of it. I began learning how to fight, how to make weapons, things that a women usually didn't learn how to do. I wasn't given my little nickname until World War I."

Seras was beginning to realize just how much the Moor's had done in their past.

-----------------------------------

"So you're wanting me to attend this Round Table Conference to give a presentation on the Freak Chip," Kyle stated, breathing cigar smoke out of his mouth.

Sir Integra took a drag from her own cigar before answering.

"The main purpose of this conference is to discuss the recent vampire activities," she explained, "Sir Ivesly from MI-5 will be giving the Round Table what his people have discovered. I need you to tell whatever you have found that is different, if there is anything. I pray for Sir Ivesly's sake that there aren't any differences in the two investigations."

Kyle took a drag on his cigar, blowing the smoke out of his nostrils. "This comes with excellent timing," he commented, "James has gone back to America to see that our organization is still running smoothly and Ann is being deployed to Hong Kong to investigate a destroyed Freak Chip factory. I'm the only one left to attend the conference."

"Your sarcasm isn't necessary," Integra told him, "The conference is tomorrow at six. And try and dress nicely, these are British Knights were talking about here, not…"

"I'm well aware of their expectations on how one presents oneself," Kyle said in an annoyed tone, "I deal with upper class businessmen all the time back at home."

Integra looked at Kyle for a moment. "By the way, what do you make of Miss Victoria's last mission?" she asked to the air.

Alucard slid in from the shadows. "The one where her unit was deployed to deal with a vampire attack to find only one scantily clad vampiress at a weapons depot, no workers, and a bomb set to explode?" he asked.

"That one," Integra confirmed.

"If I were to take a gander," Alucard said, "I would say that someone is planning an attack on Hellsing."

"And with this Round Table Conference tomorrow as well as the absence of my brother and sister," Kyle jumped in, "I'd be willing to bet a large sum that the attack will be tomorrow."

---------------------------------

Integra sighed as she walked up to the door to the conference room. Kyle, wearing an outfit similar to what his brother tended to wear, opened the door for her revealing eleven elderly men sitting at the table. Straightening up, Integra walked briskly though the door, which Kyle closed behind him as he followed her in.

"It's rare these days for Her Majesties Knights to wear their swords," she commented as she sat in her chair.

"Sir Integra," Sir Grimsby said from the far end of the table, "the Knights of the modern day have more effective weapons than swords. Now kindly keep nonsensical prattle out of this conference. I doubt any of us has much time to waste."

"And I'm sure she is well aware of both," Kyle said, crossing his arms.

The other knights couldn't see his eyes, due to his sunglasses, but Integra was pretty sure that Kyle wasn't looking kindly on any of the other knights.

"Integra, you know that we don't need bodyguards present for these meetings," Sir Grimsby said, "and if this impudent young man says another word I'll…"

He suddenly gasped, sitting as far back in his chair as he could. Sweat began beading on his forehead. Kyle was kneeling on the table a foot away from him. Integra couldn't see from her vantage point, but she was pretty sure that the sunglasses had slipped far enough down his nose that his crimson eyes were showing.

"And if you, impudent young man, judges a person by their outward appearance instead of by their actions again, I might just have to deal with you personally." In a flash, Kyle was standing back at Integra's side once again.

"Enough," Integra said to Kyle, "as Sir Grimsby said, none of us have time to waste. Let us get this meetings material presented and get back to our jobs."

"Yes," Sir Grimsby quickly recovered, "Sir Integra, according to your report many of the creatures you have been encountering lately have been man-made vampires, produced by this 'Freak Chip'."

Sir Ivesly stepped in at this point. "MI-5 has done a thorough investigation on the matter," he told the Round Table, "The 'Freak Chip' is an artificial vampirization catalyst semi conductor. It is hardware combined with bio-theory in a way that can only be described as a low amperage transmission device. Thus far the transformation process remains a mystery to our researchers. One of our researchers has described the process as bordering on the supernatural." He chuckled at the irony of his comment before moving on.

"The effect of the chip is so potent that one is all that is required for the transformation to occur. Our current theory is that the chip acts upon information latent in human DNA. We still are unsure on who is creating and distributing these chips."

"That is all true however there is something that you overlooked," Integra said, "A Freak Chip factory in Hong Kong was recently destroyed by the people who managed it. All evidence at the scene was destroyed, meaning that the manufacturers didn't want us to know who they were. Knowing the nature of vampires versus the nature of humans, I have concluded that the person we are after is human."

"On the subject of people not wanting others to know who they are," Sir Perryworth, from Information Control, spoke up, "Your Hellsing Organization has become a little flashy as of late. It has become difficult to contain all of you activities."

"I'm well aware of both your incompetency's," Integra barked at the aging men, "I have actually gone so far as to acquire my own computer hacker and researchers to contain information spreading through the internet and look for information on the Freak Chip because you can't seem to do anything about either one."

Kyle stepped forward at this time.

"Most of what you said, Sir Ivesly, was correct," he said, "But my brother and I have been doing our own investigation on the chip and have discovered a few other things as well. You notice the interesting design on the chip," he took a chip out of his pocket and tossed it onto the table, "there is a swastika on it. The chip dates back all the way to World War II. It was originally a Nazi project; I'm sure your familiar with the unrecorded attack on a factory in Warsaw, Poland. The factory was producing such chips. It appears that whoever it is that is producing them now got hold of the Nazi designs."

"More importantly," he continued, "we know how the transformation process works."

He paused as the knights began talking amongst themselves before quieting and looking back to him.

"As you know, the human nervous system is a giant biological switch board. Electrical signals from the brain are transmitted through the body and nerve cells along fingers, toes, elbows, knees, everywhere in the body send sensory information back to the brain to be interpreted. The chip uses this principle, sending signals to the brain causing the brain to believe that the chip is part of the body. Along with that, the chip sends signals to the brain telling it that it is a new being. Coupled with this, the blood of a true vampire is coating the chip. Since the body accepts the chip as part of it, the blood is absorbed and begins to transform the human body into that of a vampire."

All the knights just looked at Kyle, some of them with mouths gapping at what the vampire had told them. Just then there was a loud crash from outside. Alarms began going off and soldiers could be heard running around on lower floors.

"What's this?" Sir Teryon from International Relations asked, "What's going on?"

"It appears you were right," Integra commented to Kyle, "Gentlemen don't panic. Due to recent events, some of my subordinates had reason to believe that something or someone was going to make an attack on Hellsing headquarters within the next few days. Kyle went as far as to predict that today was going to be today."

"And you still had us come here?" Sir Perryworth shouted.

"Don't worry," Integra reassured him, "our position is heavily fortified. As morbid as this thought sounds, why don't we continue our meeting while my troops deal with the threat."

-----------------------------

"Get to defensive positions!" Fargason thundered to the troops, "We knew that this was going to happen and prepared for it! There is no reason why this should be taking this long!" He stood in the command center with a few other ranking officers giving directions to their individual units. "Someone tell me what the situation is!" he ordered.

"Sir," a soldier said over the communications link, "it appears that the attacking army is comprised of undead ghouls being lead by two vampires."

"Take them all out!" Fargason ordered, "Unit Seven! I want you to go and reinforce Units Two and Four in the East Wing!"

"Roger!" the captain of Unit Seven called over the comm. link.

"How are our troops holding up?" Fargason asked one of the other officers in the control room.

"Units Three, Five, and Six have taken heavy casualties," one of them informed him, "Unit One has gone to reinforce those positions seeing as they are the largest unit. Unit Seven has just reached Units Two and Four and…wait…Unit Seven is covering the retreat of Units Two and Four as we speak. It appears that the force of ghouls is extremely large, and there are several more vampires amongst the ghouls. They appear to be female."

"How about Walter and our vampires?" Fargason asked.

"Walter is treating the wounded in the basement as Miss Victoria brings them in," another officer told him, "Alucard is in the sublevels as well, but he is waiting for one of the leading vampires to come to him. It appears that he knows what their plan is."

"Looks like he was right, too," another officer said, "The vampire that appears to be in charge has broken off from the main group of ghouls and is heading in Alucard's direction."

"Leave that vampire to Alucard," Fargason ordered, "It's just one less problem for us to deal with. Where's Kyle?"

"Mr. Moor is in the Conference Room with the Knights of the Round Table," an officer from the other side of the room told him.

"Good," Fargason said, "We have defensive positions everywhere. Even if we suffer heavy losses from our troops, Walter and Miss Victoria can form an attack from behind the enemy force or make their way to the top of the building somehow, and Kyle can defend Her Majesties Knights if the ghouls and vampires make it to them before help can arrive."

"Fargason, what's going on? Report!" Sir Integra's voice came over the comm. link.

"We have engaged the enemy, but are suffering heavy losses," Fargason told her, "There appear to be a total of about eight or nine vampires leading an unknown number of ghouls. Because the ghouls move in disorganized packs it is difficult to pin them down. We'd use explosives but it appears they thought of that and cut of the access route to our supply. Our troops are beginning to retreat to the basement as our casualties are piling up fast."

"What of our workers?" Sir Integra asked.

"The maids, kitchen staff, and other workers were ordered to evacuate the Mansion earlier this morning," Fargason told her, "the only human presence in the Mansion are the troops, Walter, and Her Majesties Knights." "Very good," Sir Integra said, "Hold your position as long as you ca…"

"Sir Integra, come in, Sir Integra!" Fargason shouted into the comm. link. He put it up to his ear. It was dead.

"Damn, they've cut off our communications. How are things going with the troops?" he barked.

"All units have been ordered to get the wounded to the basement for treatment," an officer informed him, "that was seconds before all communication was cut off."

"Let's pray that everyone makes it there safely," Fargason said, "In the mean time there is no point for us to stay here. We are sitting ducks here, we must make our way to the sublevels. Find the units and get to the basement." The officers saluted him before grabbing assault rifles and hurrying from the room.

Fargason watched them leave before arming himself with two side arms and an AK-47. He left the room and began searching the halls. He turned a corner and stood almost face to face with one of the vampiress's leading the ghouls. She hissed at him and rose to strike.

"In the Name of God, Impure Souls of the Living Dead shall be banished into Eternal Damnation. Amen." Fargason said, shooting the vampire twice in the head. It fell to the floor and Fargason took the opportunity to shoot it a third time through the heart. It dissolved into ash. He looked down the hallway to see a large group of ghouls lurching toward him.

Holstering his sidearm, Fargason drew his AK-47 and fired into the ghouls, ripping them to shreds. "Not my favorite gun," Fargason said to himself as he walked down the hall, watching for more activity, "The Tommy Gun is more to my liking but this will do just fine."

He came around another corner and faced a male vampire in a track suit and a hat. He had several piercing on his face, including one on his lower eyelid.

"Hey there, old fuck," the vampire said, "Just to let you know, I'm Jan Valentine, leader of the undead army that's currently kicking your ass."

"Now what to do with you," Jan mused, "old peoples blood tastes like shit but it's no fucking fun if I just shoot you."

"Perhaps you should stop talking to yourself and take action," Fargason suggested, firing his sidearm at the vampire.

The vampire dodged the bullets easily. He then picked up his own rifle and shot Fargason twice in the stomach. Doubling over in pain, Fargason put a hand to his wound.

"Well, a mean old fuck," Jan laughed, "Hey your blood might not taste so bad after all!"

He walked over to Fargason, grabbing him to raise him to his mouth. Fargason kneed the vampire in the crotch, and head-butted him. The vampire stumbled back in surprise, and in slight pain, holding his crown jewels. Fargason wasted no time in slipping down another hall away from the vampire.

'Need to get to the basement,' Fargason thought, clenching his teeth through the pain.

"Sir," he heard a voice behind him. He stopped and turned around, spotting Seras Victoria running up behind him.

"Sir, you've been hit. Let me get you to the basement," she said lifting Fargason to her shoulder and carrying him the rest of the way to the sublevels.

Once reaching their destination, Seras put Fargason down and a soldier came over to look at his wounds.

"Pretty bad, Sir," the soldier told him, "but I think we can deal with it. It's a good thing we were expecting this, even if it was far more than we anticipated. We had all of our medical gear down here before the attack started."

"Do you have any idea who's behind the attack?" Walter asked Fargason from the soldier he was tending to.

"Yes, the vampire who shot me said his name was Jan Valentine," Fargason said, clamping his eyes shut and setting his jaw as the soldier removed the bullets from his side.

"Valentine you say?" Seras said from another soldier, "Aren't they the vampiric brothers who own a popular nightclub? Relatively none active vampires, for the most part?"

"Yes, I remember them now," Walter said, "and I believe you and Miss Moor went to their club a few nights ago."

"That's right, we did," Seras said, "Nothing seemed unusual about it while we were there."

"I wonder what made them attack," an officer commented, "Captain Terrence from Unit three reporting, Sir," he said to Fargason.

"What's the status of the troops?" Fargason asked.

"All the units have suffered heavy losses," Terrence informed him, "Units Two and Four suffered 80% casualties, Unit Seven about 50%, Units Three and Five are down to just a couple men apiece, Unit One suffered 60% casualties, and Unit Six is completely gone."

"God help us," Fargason murmured.

"As for ranking officers," Terrence continued, "Captains Godfry, Jones, Pritchett, and Sutton all sustained severe injuries. Sutton and Godfry died before they could make it to the basement; Pritchett and Jones are over there being tended to by medics."

"What of Sampson and Bennett?" Fargason asked sitting up as the soldier finished dressing his wound.

"I'm told that Sampson grabbed two grenades, pulled the pins, and tackled one of the female vampires leading a group of ghouls," Terrance said, "The grenades killed both him and the vampire. Bennett was killed covering the retreat of his men."

"So as far as officers go, we have Captains for Units Three, Five, and Seven, plus me," Fargason said, "and how many men are left?"

"Of the 125 men we had, Sir," Terrence said, "we have…37 left."

The entire room went silent, as if momentarily mourning the loss of their fallen comrades.

"God be with their souls. Amen." Fargason said reverently.

"Commander," Walter said walking over to Fargason and Terrence, "Sir Integra has informed me that the undead forces have stopped to make a snack out of the dead bodies. They are currently not progressing further into the building. It appears we have some time to make a counter strategy."

"I suggest you take Miss Victoria up to the third floor where the Conference Room is," Fargason said, "make a stand there. With your unique style and Victoria's cannon you should make mince meat out of the ghouls."

Walter smirked, "So the Angel of Death and the Police girl join forces. The old John Bull and the young vampiress, we make quite a pair don't you agree?" He smiled as he turned and walked over to Seras. "Miss Victoria, if you could bring the Harkonnen and accompany me to the third floor, please."

------------------------------------

Alucard sipped his blood as he sat in his chamber. It was a large open room with only a large chair and a side table next to it. It suited him perfectly. He had a record player next to him, playing some Grieg classics. He enjoyed Grieg, the music fitted his moods.

"I know you're here, Alucard," a voice drifted in from the end of the room, "I can sense your presence even when you're hiding."

Alucard smirked to himself, 'Cocky punk,' he thought, 'a little too sure of himself.'

"What ever made you believe that I was hiding?" he asked his new companion, "You're a little late by the way, I was beginning to get a little bored."

He could feel the vampire at the end of the room pause for a moment, as if taken aback by Alucard's nonchalant behavior. But he quickly recovered, "I do apologize," he said, "I had to take care of a getaway helicopter before coming to meet you. You understand my tardiness now?"

"Of course," Alucard said, tipping his hat to the vampire, "But I'm afraid you're being a bit rude. You obviously know who I am, yet you have not given me your name."

The vampire smiled. "My apologizes again," he said with a slight bow, "my name is Luke Valentine. Now that we both know who we are, shall we get down to business?" He walked up to Alucard's chair.

Alucard looked the vampire over. He had long blonde hair and wore a white formal suit, perfectly ironed, and spotless. He probed the vampire to get a taste for its power. It had a decent reservoir to tap into. 'Good,' Alucard thought, 'this won't be a boring match.'

"What kind of 'business' did you have in mind?" Alucard asked Luke, taking off his glasses.

"I was thinking we could settle this like gentlemen," Luke said, pulling a modified old fashion revolver out of his suit coat.

"And how would gentlemen handle such a situation?" Alucard asked, rising from his chair. He took of his hat and pulled his Jackal from his over coat.

"Typically they would stand back to back," Luke began, loading his gun, "then they would step off ten paces, turn and try and kill each other before the other one did. However, I hardly think that twenty paces would be far enough for us. Perhaps we should just continue walking until one of us decides that whatever distance we have paced of is far enough."

"And how would we let the other one know this?" Alucard grinned, he was liking this idea.

"To each his own," suggested Luke, popping an eyebrow at the older vampire.

Alucard laughed, 'I like this vampire,' he thought, 'to bad I have to fight him.'

Luke and Alucard stood with their backs facing each other.

"Begin when you feel like it," Luke said, there was a short pause, and then both vampires began to walk in opposite directions. Alucard didn't bother to count the number of steps he was taking and he doubted that Luke was either. After a few moments of walking, the two vampires were almost to opposite ends of the great chamber Alucard called his room.

Abruptly Alucard turned around and raised the Jackal. From the other side of the chamber, Alucard could see that Luke had done the same for his own revolver. Two gunshots sounded and Alucard felt the bullet hit him dead between the eyes. Luke on the other hand step sided the bullet and got away unscathed.

"You're quick," Alucard commented to Luke, before unloading the remaining rounds for the Jackal at him. Luke zipped around the far side of the chamber, dodging the bullets, before suddenly appearing in front of Alucard with his revolver positioned over Alucard's heart.

Luke fired once, and then glided back several meters. Alucard grinned, feeling his wounds heal.

"Impressive," he said, dark admiration filling his voice, "I think you might be able to give James Moor a challenge for speed."

"James Moor?" Luke raised an eyebrow at Alucard, "James Moor…? Oh, yes, James Moor. I remember now. Perhaps I should make his acquaintance sometime and see."

Alucard finished reloading the Jackal. "But why are we talking?" he asked, "This is a duel: our guns will do all the talking for us!" Both vampires grinned madly as they leveled their guns at each other.

---------------------

"Damn! This is some fucked up shit!" Jan Valentine said as he smoked one of Integra's cigars, "World has starving people in it, has millions of people who can't afford the paper to wipe their asses with, and what does the Queen Bitch Miss Hellsing spend her money on? Fucking. Over. Priced. Cigars."

He was leading a large group of ghouls down a hallway on the third floor of the Mansion. Of the eight vampire bitches he and his brother brought with them only three were left, and they were taking care of business downstairs.

"Oh little Miss Hellsing," Jan sang, "Come out, come out wherever you are. We just want to rape you, shoot you, shoot you in the head and skull fuck you, burn the house down, call it a day and go home to masturbate over it all." He laughed as he continued down the hall with the ghouls lumbering after him.

A short ways down the hall a door opened. An aging man walked out and turned toward them. 'What the fuck?' Jan thought to himself. Suddenly he felt something fly past his face. The cigar in his mouth fell apart and several of the ghouls behind him were reduced to bloody piles of mush.

"Dear me," the elderly man said, "it appears that I missed my intended target. I guess I'm a bit out of practice."

"Who the fuck are you, old man?" Jan asked.

"My name is Walter Dornez," the aged man calmly stated walking toward Jan, "retainer of the Hellsing Family and retired Vampire Exterminator. You might also have heard the name 'Angel of Death', but then again I doubt my exploits are in the history books so you probably haven't heard of that one, have you."

"Shall we dance?" Walter inquired, raising a gloved hand. Something, or something's, shone as they moved through the air.

"Shoot this old fuck!" Jan ordered the ghouls, who moved in and began firing their machine guns. Walter danced around the hallway, swinging his arms gracefully through the air.

"A bit on the slow side," he commented, "I admire your idea, using ghouls as soldiers, they aren't as fragile as humans however they aren't nearly as agile, can't think for themselves, and are surprisingly easy to kill if you hit them in the right areas."

Jan decided that there were wires attached to the gloves. A spiderlike web surrounded him. Walter bite down on the wires and tugged. Four rows of ghouls fell apart as the wires cut through their bodies like butter.

"You seem rather proud of yourself, getting this far through the building," Walter said, "However, I am not at all impressed with your technique. I think it's time an old man like me teaches a snotty little boy like you a proper lesson in violence."

Jan looked scared for a second, and then started laughing. "About fucking time!" he said, "I was getting bored of all this easy shit you people have been throwing at us." He snapped his fingers and the ghouls filled in around him forming a solid wall with their police shields.

Walter calmly smiled. "Miss Victoria," he called to someone behind him, "Now is the time for artillery support. Fire!"

-----------------------------

Seras lay on her stomach at the end of the hall. Aiming the Harkonnen at the advancing ghouls she pulled the trigger. An enormous gunshot sounded as the Harkonnen Cannon fired its single shot. The bullet speed through the air and slammed into the ghouls. An entire column of ghouls fell to the floor, huge gaping holes in their bodies.

"Whoa," Seras murmured, amazed at the incredible firepower of her rifle and at the fact that she hardly felt the kick of the gun.

"A second shot please," Walter called, "Make it an incendiary round this time if you could."

"Right!" Seras shouted. Popping open the rifle, the empty shell fell out. Seras quickly loaded another round, took careful aim once again and fired. This time the round exploded in an amazing display of fireworks after ripping through several ghouls. Seras reloaded and fired a few more times, taking out the straggling ghouls that either she or Walter had missed the first time.

She saw Walter dance around the vampire leading the ghouls for a moment then witnessed him rip one of the vampires piercings from his face with his wires. The vampire grabbed his assault rifles, training them at Walter. Seras sprang forward, tackling the vampire before he could get a shot off, and held him using a submission hold the commander of her D11 unit had taught her.

"You alright?" she asked Walter offhand.

"A bit out of practice, but otherwise perfectly fine. That's was an impressive move there," Walter praised her.

"Well I am a Police Girl," Seras said, poking fun at her little pet name.

------------------------------

"This is getting a little old, don't you think?" Alucard asked Luke.

"Yes," Luke agreed, "me dancing around you shooting you full of bullets as you stand still shooting at me is a little boring. Though I have to admit, that is quite the gun you have there." He looked down at his left arm, or what was left of it. Alucard had managed to hit him a few times, one shot blowing of Luke's left arm.

"Now where did that arm go?" Luke said to himself, "Ah, there it is." He walked over to it, picked it up, and screwed it back onto the rest of his arm. He flexed his hand a couple times and the suit repaired itself, the blood seeping out of it. "Forgive my vanity," Luke apologized, "But I hate looking unkempt."

Both Alucard and Luke chuckled for a moment.

"It would appear that my brother, Jan, has made it to the third floor," Luke said, "and has run into some difficulties."

"Yes, the Angel of Death and the Police Girl have stalled him," Alucard confirmed, "I hope he's giving them as fun a time as you are giving me."

"We can only hope," Luke said, "but how's about we make our match a little more interesting?"

"Yes," Alucard agreed, "Let us fight as true vampires should. _Releasing Control Art Restrictions to Level 3._"

As he said this the room grew darker, eyes appear all over his body, his laughter filling the room. His body turned into a plasma-like substance. Slowly, Alucard changed his body into the shape of a great Hell Hound. Two heads, each with six eyes, he stood five and a half feet tall and seven feet long.

"_**Are you ready, Luke Valentine?"**_ Alucard asked.

"Not quite," Luke calmly said. He tossed his revolver aside, "I won't be needing that for what we're about to do," he said, "Now I am ready."

The two vampires rushed at each other. Slamming into each other, Alucard bit down on Luke's arm as Luke grabbed one of Alucard's dog-like heads by the throat. Each of them ripped off what they grabbed hold of. Luke lifted Alucard into the air and through him across the room. Alucard landed on his feet and turned back to his enemy, his missing head growing back.

Luke raised the bloody stump of his arm into the air. Blood started gushing out of the wound faster, forming a column, and soon a new arm had formed itself, complete with the sleeve of a white suit coat.

"_**Yes! YES!"**_ Alucard screamed, _**"What fun! I haven't fought a vampire like you in ages! Come, Bloody Valentine! Let us fight!"**_

The two vampires ran at each other again, each with their own maniacal grins on their faces.

--------------------------------

"Now then, my boy, have you anything to tell us about your little misadventure?" Walter asked Jan.

"We're just tourists, going around on a site seeing tour of the old English Mansions and Castles," Jan told Walter sarcastically, "and this was our first stop."

Walter smiled grimly as his foot came down on Jan's left hand. Jan screamed in pain. "I suggest you start talking," Walter informed him, "because the right one is next."

"Alright, already. Stupid fuckers," grumbled Jan, "the big man from Africa told us to go attack the Hellsing's and not to leave anyone alive."

"And who is this 'big man' from Africa?" Walter asked. He stepped down on Jan's right hand when Jan didn't answer.

Jan laughed and looked at a watch on his wrist. A timer went off on it. Shuffling sounds started coming from the stairs. Jan took advantage of Seras's distraction to ram the back of his head into her face and slip out of her grip.

"And now for your entertainment, your very own undead soldiers, here to attack you," Jan laughed. Ghouls in Hellsing uniforms were making their way up the stairs, being led by three vampiress's. Seras stared at the soldiers numbly.

"No, not again," she trembled. It all was coming back to her. Her D11 squad coming after her as ghouls. Her running through the forest. Being attacked by two ghouls.

"Miss Victoria, what's happening?" Walter asked, "What do you mean 'not again'?" Jan suddenly ran past Seras and down the hall to the Conference Room. "Just where do you think you're going?" Walter asked him, giving chase.

Seras took a step to follow them, but felt something grab her ankle. Looking down she saw a ghoul holding on to her foot. More of them came up behind her and she was dragged to the ground. Struggling to get free, she watched as the three vampiress's led the other ghouls past her and down the hall toward where Walter was fighting with Jan.

'It can't be happening,' Seras thought, 'It's just like Cheddar. It can't be…It can't…It…Can't…It…Won't…Happen…AGAIN!' Rage suddenly filled her. Anger, stemming from her silent vow never to allow an incident like the one at Cheddar to happen again, overflowed her. She wrenched herself free from the ghouls holding her and ripped them to shreds.

Seras ran down the hall. Slicing, dicing, ripping, shredding, stabbing, biting any ghoul that got in her way. The ghouls fell before her as she glided down the hall. The vampiress's looked back to see her coming. One of them hissed at her and lunged. Seras latched down on her victims' throat then ripped the vampire's head clean off its body. Another vampiress reached for her. Seras grabbed the arm, ripped it from its body, and rammed it through the vampire's heart. She then stabbed her fist through the chest of the last vampiress and ripped out its heart.

The last of her opponents down she turned her attention to Walter. He was holding Jan back with his deadly wires. Jan gave a mighty tug and his right arm disconnected itself from his body. He ran madly down the hall to the Conference Room door.

He opened the door, revealing Kyle Moor standing patiently behind it.

"Hello there," he said, grabbing Jan and bodily throwing him across the room. The door shut behind him. Seras could hear high pitched screams emanating from the room.

"Sounds like Kyle's having fun," she commented to Walter.

"Indeed that would seem to be the case," Walter turned to her, "By the way, might I ask what happened back there."

He pointed down the hall in the direction of the ghouls.

_"Oh, no you don't!"_ Kyle's voice came through the door, _"You're not committing suicide until I let you!"_

"Yep, Kyle's having fun," Seras confirmed, "as for over there, I guess I kind of lost it. It brought back memories from Cheddar and I don't want anyone to have to experience being all alone amid several hundred ghouls all coming after you."

"I see," Walter said, "I suggest that we put down any surviving ghouls." The picked up two guns and walked back down the hall.

"You know, what you just did reminded me of Miss Moor's fighting style," Walter commented as they checked bodies for undead life, "She has the same berserk rage that you had just there."

"Does she?" Seras asked shooting a ghoul in the head, watching it turn to ash.

"Yes, she does," Walter said, putting down a ghoul himself, "I witnessed it the first time in 1944 when I first met her. I had been captured by the Nazi's on my mission with Alucard to take down their undead army facility. They were attempting to make me betray my country and my cause, which I was adamantly refusing to do. Ann suddenly came crashing through the wall. She took one look around the room, saw me strapped to a work table, screamed so loud I thought she would wake the dead, and promptly ripped everyone in the room to shreds."

Seras could have sworn there was something strange in Walter's voice as he told her his war story. A pang of sadness, maybe?

"Were you and Ann close at one point?" She ventured to ask the aging Angel of Death.

"At one point in time, we were very close," Walter admitted, "Duck!"

Jan came flying over head and crashing down the stairs. Kyle walked past them following Jan's flight path.

"Thank you for flying Blood Trinity Airlines," he said in a loud voice, "Your Captain, Kyle Moor, apologizes for the rough landing. Now please remain in the proper upright seated position so that I can decapitate you." He extended his claw-like blades from his right hand as he walked down the stairs.

"What happened out here?" Sir Integra asked walking up behind Walter and Seras.

"The enemy appears to have turned our own fallen soldiers into ghouls," Walter explained, "we are in the process of laying them to rest."

"That is not your responsibility," a voice came from behind Integra. Sir Grimsby was walking up to them with the rest of the Knights in tow. "Sir Integra, you allowed this attack to happen, therefore it is your responsibility to put down your men," Sir Grimsby held out a gun for Integra to take.

"That's going too far, Sir Grimsby," Walter stated.

"No, Walter," Integra said, "I'll deal with it. They were my men. It's my job." She took the gun from Sir Grimsby and approached the first ghoul that hadn't been dealt with yet. She leveled the gun at its head and prepared to fire.

A powerful gust of wind tore through the hallway stirring up the ashes from the fallen vampires and ghouls. When it stopped there were no remaining ghouls.

"What's going on?" Sir Grimsby asked, "What on Earth just happened?"

"I came through," James Moor said, standing next to Integra. Sir Grimsby took a step back. Seras glanced at James' face. The look in James' eye was one of pure rage and disgust.

"My brother, Kyle, requested that I come back a day early and do some investigation on the daily activities of Her Majesties Knights," James said in a cold voice, "I can't say that I'm terribly pleased with what I found." "Wha-what do you mean?" Sir Grimsby trembled.

"I mean that the other eleven Knights of the Round Table are a bunch of bumbling, incompetent fools," James growled, "Half of you waste your time gambling your paychecks away. Others of you are using equipment so outdated I'm surprised they didn't fall apart when I breathed on them. You speak of responsibility, Sir Grimsby, but you hardly do your own job. You spend your time entertaining ladies twenty years younger than you at nightclubs, shunting your responsibilities and duties unto your secretaries and underlings. There's even a person in your office whose job is simply to forge your signature onto papers so that you don't have to be at your desk." Seras was beginning to understand Helena's words about not wanting to see James of Kyle angry.

"I suggest that you leave and go back to your 'responsibilities'," James said in an icy tone, "your secretaries have been called and are bringing one of your spare cars, since the one's you brought were destroyed by the attackers." The Knights of the Round Table slowly made their ways past James, who seemed to tower over them as they walked past him and down the stairs.

"That wasn't necessary," Integra said to James.

"Oh, but it was," James turned to her, "Integra, you let one of those arrogant old codgers walk over one time, just one time, and they will continue to do it for the rest of your life."

Integra sighed, and turned to Walter. "How's our situation?" she asked.

"Our forces have been crippled," he informed her, "We have less then forty soldiers left, most of which are wounded, and only three captains. Commander Fargason is still with us, so we still have a good supply of ranking officers. But we will need to recruit, heavily."

------------------------

"It appears that my younger brother has been killed," Luke commented, sipping on his blood. Alucard moved his knight across the chess board.

"Yes, and my fledgling has discovered an interesting part of her new existence," he said. Luke stared at the board for a moment before moving his rook over to take the knight Alucard just moved.

"Our little fight was an interesting match, don't you agree?" he said over his wine glass.

"I do," Alucard told him, looking for a good move to make.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," Luke said to him, "but would you care to explain why you were toying with me the way you were."

Alucard grinned, "A true predator always plays with his prey before moving in for the kill," he explained.

"So that's what you call ripping my body apart, then sitting back and waiting for me to reform myself?" Luke asked, taking a drink from his glass, "I mean, you did it at least half a dozen time over the course of our fight."

"I was impressed by your regenerative powers," Alucard said, moving his queen to take Luke's remaining knight, "it was quite unique if you ask me. I was especially impressed when you re-grew your head after I bit it off."

"I believe that was when we stopped was it not," Luke asked him, moving his bishop across the board, "and I also believe that I have you in checkmate."

Alucard glanced at the board, smirked, and knocked over his king. "So there is something that you can beat me at," he joked with the vampire sitting across the table from him.

"Yes, apparently there is," Luke agreed, "Anything you'd like to ask me before I leave?"

"Why did you attack?" Alucard asked him, "What was its purpose? Your brother told the Angel of Death that someone in Africa gave the order." He cocked his head to one side as he looked at Luke Valentine.

Luke smiled, "The man behind the orders was my benefactor," he explained, "He is the reason I am a vampire. It happened about thirty years ago. A man came to my nightclub and offered me immortality. I wasn't so sure about the offer, but my brother jumped all over the deal. I only accepted so that I could keep an eye on Jan. The man gave us two chips, one for each of us. The process is an interesting experience, kind of like you've just been knocked out and you're about to come too. When you wake up, a whole new set of senses hit you like a ton of bricks."

"Anyways," he said, taking a sip from his glass, "The vampire whose blood coats the chip called a few days ago and ordered us to attack the Mansion. We did as he said, technically he is our master, but I have a feeling that I could ignore his orders if I chose to do so. I don't know what the purpose was. It could be in retaliation to an attack your people made on him or he wanted to see what kind of a fight you would put up if you were attacked."

"You said a man came to you and offered you a Freak Chip," Alucard said, "Then you said the vampire whose blood coats the chip, there were two people, one human one vampire?"

"Yes," Luke said, putting his glass down and getting up, "The vampire in question is not in charge. He's just what their making 'copies' of, so to speak. A human religious cult is in charge and funds the entire operation. I have no idea what the name of the cult is so don't ask me."

"A religious cult you say," Alucard murmured, "That doesn't narrow it down much does it?"

"No it doesn't," Luke said, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it.

"You do realize that you're probably going to have soldiers at your nightclub within a day," Alucard told Luke.

The Bloody Valentine looked at the older vampire and breathed smoke out of his mouth. "I would be disappointed if they weren't," he told Alucard, "But perhaps I can buy my survival by offering to be an informant of sorts."

"You can try," Alucard smirked at the back of the retreating vampire, "But I would suggest being on the good side of one of the Moor's as a safety precaution."

* * *

_Damn this was a long chapter. Question: As I write following chapters if they are this long should I try and split them up into two seperate chapters or is this still an alright length? This chapter is almost half as long as the pre-existing story._

_So did you like the changes I made? Any comments on the impied relationship between Ann and Walter?_

_Let me know, please review._


	7. Order 07

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. I'm just trying to improve upon it, heh heh.

Alrighty then, chapter seven is up. I don't know if I'm going to have thirteen chapters for thirteen episodes in this story, it all depends on what I can come up with for the more boring episodes. Unfortunately, the boring parts are necessary because without them the history behind all the characters isn't given to the audience, but I'll see what I can do to make it interesting.

Onto the story: Enjoy.

* * *

"Defending God, Queen, and Country our brave knights fell," Walter said, "All praise to thee: our fallen brethren."

The remaining soldiers, Walter, Seras, the Moor's, and Sir Integra stood saluting the graves of the dead Hellsing soldiers killed in the Valentine Brothers attack. Families of the fallen soldiers were also present. Sir Integra had a difficult time not blaming herself for the incident; James blamed Her Majesties Knights for putting that delusion into her mind. It was Ann who convinced Integra otherwise.

------------------------------

"_Why is it that you are trying to take the whole blame for the situation?" Ann asked, drinking from her flask, "You knew about the attack before it happened and everyone was prepared. The only reason the casualties were so high was because we didn't anticipate such a large force of ghouls."_

"_They were my men," Integra said sadly, "I ordered them into battle. It is my fault that they are dead. I cannot ask for forgiveness for their deaths." _

_Ann slammed her fist down on Integra's desk. "Do you think that this is what a military general thinks after a difficult battle with the enemy?" she shouted at Integra, "Do you think he blames himself for their deaths? These men were doing their jobs. THEIR JOBS! They knew there was a risk of them dying when they enlisted in the army. And these were already battle hardened soldiers, recruited because of their high level of experience. The only reason why the new recruits are called 'rookies' in this shindig is because this is something completely different from anything they've ever done!"_

_Integra stared blankly at Ann for a moment. _

_"My brother's have been fighting since 1738," Ann told Integra, "Kyle had to lie about his age so that the local militia would recruit him. I have been fighting since World War I. In all of our years of fighting, my brother's and I have discerned two reliable ways to get out of fighting: One, you die, plain and simple, there isn't anything else for you to do when that happens. Two, you fight long enough to gain enough rank to give commands instead of fighting or receive an honorable discharge. Soldiers know this from day one, Sir Integra, it's not like some of them weren't expecting this to happen."_

_She waited for Integra to say something. When Integra didn't, she turned and began walking out of the room. _

_"When Kyle lied about his age," Integra asked Ann, "how did James react?" _

_Ann smirked. "He took him out behind our house and gave him a thrashing Kyle hasn't forgotten to this day," she said, "And then took him off to make sure he knew how to fight properly."_

**Order 07: Nosferatu **

James sat across the room from Luke Valentine on a couch. The two vampires were sitting in the back room behind Luke's night club.

"So you were 'following orders'?" James asked Luke.

The Bloody Valentine puffed on his cigarette as he watched James. "Yes, you could say that," he told the older vampire.

"And you also believe that you could ignore the orders if you so chose?" James said, lighting his pipe.

"Again, yes. I have never felt a 'compulsion' to follow the orders the vampire has given me," Luke explained, "I have never tried to not follow the orders, so this is all speculation."

The vampires observed each other for a moment. James sat there, smoking his pipe, calculating his options. "You also say that you are willing to act as an informant," James stated, "is this because you wish to help the cause of hunting down rouge vampires or simply because you don't wish to be killed for what you have done?"

"Take your pick," Luke told him, "I have little interest in remaining a vampire now that my brother, Jan, is dead. While I mourn the loss of my brother, I believe the world is probably a better place without him. He could never do anything without cursing and never did anything that did not give him a 'turn on' if you will. My sole reason for becoming a vampire was to try and keep him in line."

James inhaled deeply, then blew the pipe smoke out of his mouth. "Weighing the options that you had, I'm not sure whether you had much of a choice; as far as attacking Hellsing or not. If you decided not to attack us, either the vampire or the religious cult backing him would have come to take you out. If you decided to attack us, there was a great possibility that you wouldn't survive either. Or, you could attack us in a manner that would give us a warning about what may be coming in the future to let us prepare for it."

"I won't say that I had that thought in mind when my brother and I attacked the Mansion," Luke said, "but if you put it that way to Sir Hellsing you may have an informant living in the darker parts of London."

The two vampires laughed at the thought.

"Alucard tells me that you're quick on your feet," James said, "care to demonstrate?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Luke asked, rising to his feet.

"Once around the city," James suggested, also rising from the couch, "first one back gets bragging rights and the title of Fastest Thing on the Planet."

----------------------------------

"Master?" Seras said, opening the door to Alucard's chamber, "Are you in here?" She looked about the great chamber. It was completely empty. 'How does Master live in this room?' Seras wondered.

She spotted a large chair in the center of the chamber. Her Master sat in it.

"What is it, Police Girl?" Alucard's voice carried through the room with ease. It sounded as if he were standing right next to her. Seras swallowed and walked into the room and up to her Master.

"I was wondering," she said, looking at the floor, "How does a vampire gain strength?"

"That depends," Alucard answered, "Age usually is a good representation of strength, though that doesn't necessarily mean that a five hundred year old vampire is stronger than a two hundred year old vampire."

"The most effective way is through knowledge and understanding of one's nature and body," Alucard explained, "The Bloody Valentine is a good example of that: he is approximately sixty years old and has been a vampire for thirty years. In that time he has progressed rapidly to become a rather powerful vampire. The Moor's would classify him either as a rather strong 3rd level Master or as a recent 2nd level Master. The Moor's, if I remember correctly took about fifty years to reach the level that Luke Valentine is at right now."

"What about religion?" Seras asked quietly.

Alucard raised an eyebrow at her. "Religion does not give a vampire strength as much as it eliminates a weakness," he told his fledgling, "For some vampires it is something to hold on to as the years pass by and they watch the world progress and their mind remembers what they consider 'the good ol' days'."

Seras nodded; there was just one more thing she wanted to ask. "Luke Valentine was able to re-grow his head after you bit it off," she started, "how was he able to do that?"

"When a vampire reaches a certain level, he or she becomes something that is part of this world and something that is not at the same time. When they reach this level it becomes increasingly hard to kill them, though for a vampire of similar strength it isn't as much of a deal as it would be for others. A vampire may be killed in two simple ways, though there are others, but the easiest are to take out the heart or remove the head. Stronger vampires, as long as they have one, they can regenerate the missing part. Even stronger vampires, can regenerate both if they have assistance within a certain amount of time. And the strongest of vampires takes a very special touch to kill, for it does not matter if both the head and heart are missing, they will live on."

He grinned as he told her this.

"And what kind of vampire are you, Master?" Seras asked. Alucard reached into his coat and pulled out his Jackal, holding it out for her to take.

"Care to find out, Police Girl?" he asked, grinning madly.

"No thanks, I'll pass," Seras said quickly, earning a dark chuckle from her Master, who put the gun away.

"If that is all, Police Girl, I suggest you make your way to my Master's office," Alucard told her, "there is something she would like to tell you."

---------------------------

Fargason and Walter were standing in front of Sir Integra's desk. "We've been going over the recommendations by military and police leaders," Fargason told her, "and we've got about forty candidates for recruitment. I think that we need to take a slightly different tactic than before. Instead of using a brute force tactic, sending in a relatively large unit to take out the target, I think we should cut back on our numbers a bit and go for a more experienced route. Smaller units with more highly trained individuals. We still need to have a substantial military force, so increasing the number of units we have would be needed as well."

"The number of candidates is too small," Integra declared, "Even if we were to accept all forty-three of them we would only have eighty men. If we only had ten men per unit that would give us eight units, but we still need captains to manage them and we only have three so far. We need five more."

"We are looking into that," Walter informed her, "As for the number of men we have, since the Sixth Unit was completely wiped out I propose we simply replace it all together." He put a file on Integra's desk.

Opening it, Integra looked over the descriptions of the soldiers and the unit. She looked back to Walter. "Are you sure about this?" she asked him, "Hiring mercenary soldiers? Can we trust them?"

"Sir Integra," Fargason jumped in, "I am familiar with the grandfather of that units captain. He trained the man himself, taught him what it truly meant to be a mercenary soldier. As long as they have a contract and are being paid, these men will be loyal to their employer."

"The Wild Geese?" Integra read off a piece of paper, "And their captain, Pip Bernadotte, is a Frenchman…"

"I've talked with the man," Walter said, "and he holds no great love for his birth country."

Integra raised an eyebrow at him.

"The Wild Geese happen to be downstairs," Walter explained, "Though their captain makes the final decision, they make all unit decisions together. If you choose to offer them a contract, you'll have a fully operational unit ready as soon as they are oriented to their new tasks."

Integra lit a cigar, smoking it for a moment. "Alright," she said, "They'll need to have someone meet with them to give them an introduction."

There was a knock on her office door. Walter went over to the door and opened it. "Ah, Miss Victoria, what can we do for you?" he asked.

"Let her in Walter," Integra told him, "I had Alucard send her up."

Walter and Seras walked over to Integra's desk, Seras taking position directly in front of it. "You asked to see me, Ma'am," she said.

"Yes," Integra said, folding her hand in front of her, "As you know, Miss Victoria, we are short of men, and ranking officers."

"I am aware," Seras confirmed.

"Due to the fact that you have been with us longer than many of the surviving soldiers, I have decided that you are the most qualified for a position as Unit Captain," Integra informed her, breathing smoke from her mouth, "You would be given Captaincy over you current unit, Unit One. Is this alright with you?"

She smirked inwardly at Seras's deer-in-the-headlights look as her words registered in the Police Girls mind.

"C-captain? Me?" Seras stuttered, "I-I… Yes, this is acceptable, Sir Integra," she spoke her last words with conviction.

"Very good," Integra said, "Then, Captain Victoria, your first order as Captain is to give the new unit downstairs the proper introduction into Hellsing."

She handed Seras the file Walter had given her, "May God and Her Majesty be with you." she told Seras.

"Amen." Seras finished, and turned to leave the room.

"Well, that takes care of one Captain," Fargason said as Seras left the office, "Now we only need four more."

"Pick them well, gentlemen," Integra told them, "and I want you to oversee the new recruits training personally."

"Sir!" Fargason saluted her before leaving. Walter picked up a pile of letters and papers and placed them on Integra's desk. "I've looked through the mail and paperwork for today," he informed her, "Nothing really to exciting except for two letters. One is from an anonymous sender, a generous check inside and a letter saying that they hope it is enough compensation. It is signed "BV". Interesting… Anyway, the second one is this."

He handed her an envelope with a wax seal on it bearing a crucifix and Roman Numerals XIII.

---------------------------

Seras could hardly believe what had just happened. Sir Integra had just promoted her to Captain. 'Guess she's comfortable with me now,' Seras thought. She looked over the file as she walked to main entrance.

"Professional mercenaries, eh," she said to herself, "Interesting. And the captain is kinda cute too."

"Dost mine ears deceive me?" Ann said, coming out of nowhere, "but did you say 'cute' in regards to a human?"

"Eh…" Seras would have blushed madly if she were still human as Ann smirked broadly.

"Don't think that I'll think less of you if you get involved with a human," Ann said, sipping from her flask, "I believe Walter has told you that he and I were once close."

"Right, he has," Seras said.

"Let me look at that," Ann took the file from her as they continued to walk toward the entrance, "Interesting, these people should work beautifully. Just need to give them the welcome show."

"I'm on my way to do just that," Seras told her.

Walking into the entrance hall, they spotted a group of about fifteen men, talking amongst themselves. They paused to listen to what the men were saying.

"I'm still skeptical on this issue, Captain Bernadotte," one man said to a man sitting backwards in a chair. The man in the chair wore a long coat, Cowboy hat, fingerless gloves, an eye patch over his left eye, and had his long hair in a braid.

"I agree with you, Seras," Ann said to her, "Their Captain is cute. He suits you more than me though."

"What the hell are we going to be doing here anyway?" another man asked, "A security job? I don't want to just sit around and watch some rich asshole's shit."

"My God, you people," Captain Bernadotte said in a French accent, "Since I can't think of a better way to put it I'll just tell you what the old man I met with told me. We're being hired to fight monsters."

"Monsters?" one of the men asked.

"You're shitting us, right?" another one asked.

"No, I'm telling the truth," the Captain said, "Monsters who would hunt and kill the good people of the world, the old man said."

Seras decided that that moment was a good time to step forward and introduce herself.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she said in a business-like tone, "I'm sure you've been comfortable on your stay here so far."

"Yeah, babe," a call came from one of the men standing farthest from her.

"Pretty fine, Hot Shit," another one yelled. The men started to laugh.

"There will be none of that, thank you," Seras said in a cold tone, ending the laughter, "Now then gentlemen; Sir Integra Hellsing has agreed to give you a contract. Since you now work for us, it is my job to tell you what you will be doing. And for the record, gentlemen," she added, "I _am_ the captain for one of the other units in this outfit, so if I hear as much as one wolf-whistle from any of you, you can expect to have harassing a superior officer put down on your record."

'That got their attention,' she smiled to herself.

"In the mean time, gentlemen, what Captain Bernadotte was saying is true. Your mission is to hunt down rouge vampires who attack humans and dispose of them. I say 'rouge vampires' because not all of the children of the night are evil. Before we send in a military unit to take down a target we monitor the suspect to see if they are indeed doing illicit activities."

"That's bullshit," one of the men said, "Everyone knows there's no such thing as vampires."

"Then it appears that Hellsing and its colleague organization seem to be doing an effective job at keeping the masses blissfully ignorant," Seras said, "I for one can confirm that vampires truly exist."

"How, might I ask," Captain Bernadotte asked with a flirtatious raise to his eyebrow.

Seras swallowed as she noticed her fellow captains gaze, but moved on quickly.

"Ann, a brief demonstration," Seras said turning to her friend. Ann walked over to a soldier and grabbed his gun, "Hey there! What are you doing with that?" the man demanded. Ann simply aimed the gun at Seras and shot her in the forehead.

"Captain Victoria, how did that feel?" she asked.

"Well, there was this slight tickling sensation right about here," Seras said, rubbing her head where the bullet hole was. The hole quickly healed itself and she wiped the blood away. The men gaped at her.

"You're saying that _you_ are a vampire?" Captain Bernadotte asked.

"Indeed I am," Seras told him, "I was turned about nine months ago. If you want more information considering my past I give you permission to read my file: Seras Victoria, Captain of Unit One. Now if we could continue."

"For the record, there are five vampires whom you may find yourself working alongside: myself, Ann Moor," she pointed to Ann, "her brothers James and Kyle, and my Master, the vampire Alucard. I'm sure you will meet the other three vampires soon enough."

"_Captain Victoria, prepare your unit for deployment_." a voice said over the intercom.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I must leave you for now," Seras said, "Ann if you could take over."

She walked away to get debriefed by The Commander before being deployed.

------------------------------

"What time is it Walter?" Integra asked the aging butler.

"Just before three," he told her. They were standing at a large painting in the National Gallery, waiting for members of the Vatican's Sector XIII to arrive. Down the hallway, two men could be seen walking toward them.

The men stopped next to them and appeared to admire the painting for a short while.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the younger of the two men said to Integra, "but inner city traffic was…abominable. Let us get the pleasantries out of the way; I am Enrico Maxwell, director of the Iscariot Organization. I have come to express my condolences to your organization for its recent losses."

"I am familiar with who you are," Integra said coldly, "and I also know that your condolences are only a pretense. What is it that you want, Enrico Maxwell?"

"Father Renaldo," Maxwell commanded his companion with an implication, the aging priest took a small test tube out of his pocket and held it up.

"Eternal Rome has been infested with a 'bug' problem," Maxwell said, "Through our laborious research we have determined that the 'bug' originated here in England. However, with your little operation in shambles, the only foreseeable outcome is that the 'bug' will continue to spread."

Integra studied the tube, realizing that a Freak Chip was inside.

"As you already know," Maxwell continued, "we have as little regard to you and your organization as we do for this vampire filth, poisoning the world. If you keep up your disrespect to the Iscariot Organization, we will simply wipe your little carpet stain of an organization off the face of the Earth. Do I make myself clear, you squealing English Sow?"

Integra smirked as Walter's appearance changed and Alucard revealed himself to the priests.

"English Sow?" Alucard said, "Such strong language. 'To reign over the Kingdom of the World; to make its Peace and write its Laws; to be generous to the Obedient and Merciless to all those who would Stand Against you;' It's no wonder Vatican Sector XIII commands such high respect."

"Nothing ever changes," he continued, "Two thousand years and you still think that your pitiful fanatical sect rules the world."

"The Nosferatu," Maxwell murmured taking a step back.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Enrico Maxwell," Alucard said, pulling his Jackal from his coat, "But I think it is also time for us to part ways. You call my Master a Sow and expect to get away with it? I don't think I can allow you to leave here alive."

A beeping noise came from a communicator in Father Renaldo's pocket.

"_Captain Hook is moving to engage Tiger Lily and the Lost Boys_." the person on the other end of the line informed Maxwell.

"What?!" Integra gasped, "This was all a setup! You drew me here so that I couldn't be at the Mansion overseeing the operation! And since I was here, Alucard would be here as a bodyguard, which you also knew!"

"Things being what they are," Maxwell said a smug smile on his face, "I suggest you hurry, Wendy." He laughed at his little pun, "This may be the end for you all."

"Perhaps," Alucard grinned, "But then Peter Pan had better get moving to intercept Captain Hook." The two men stood there looking at each other for a moment. "Well what are you waiting for, Peter Pan," Maxwell raised an eyebrow at Alucard, "You'd better get moving if you want to get there in time."

"Who said that I was Peter Pan?" Alucard laughed holding his gun in front of his face so that the back of his hand was to Maxwell and the barrel of the Jackal was pointing at the ceiling.

"Shogun… Interesting name for a revolver," Maxwell commented.

"Shogun?" Integra asked to herself, looking at the gun. Sure enough, instead of the usual engraving on the Jackal, the name "Shogun" was written on the barrel.

The red clad vampire began to laugh as the red in his coat and hat began to seep in toward his head. He also began to shrink a few inches, and the gun bent backward until it was a long metal rod. Alucard's clothing turned completely black and his hat disappeared, revealing a batch of flaming red hair. The gun slowly elongated itself until it was a long katana with the word "Shogun" engraved in the blade. James Moor stood before them chuckling darkly to himself.

"Please," James said, sheathing his sword over his right shoulder, "You're up against at least three master vampires, the Angel of Death, and a more than capable military commander. Your little plot was so obvious I'm surprised that Sir Integra didn't see it through from the start. And Maxwell, did you learn nothing from the book? If you had read it properly, you would know that Peter Pan and his Lost Boys always managed to outsmart Captain Hook and his band of Pirates."

-----------------------------

"Smith, do you have eyes on the target?" Seras asked into her earpiece communicator. She and her unit were dressed in civilian clothing, though her men had protective gear underneath. Several other unit members waited in a transport with larger weapons and more ammunition should the incident require more firepower.

"_Affirmative, Captain,_" Smith said on the other end, _"Target is traveling in a car west along Globe St. We are moving in to take it out."_

"Do it with discretion," Seras ordered, "We don't want to draw attention to our activities. I'm following the secondary target."

She walked down the alleyway, keeping an eye on the vampire. She saw a clear shot at it and fired her sidearm, hitting it in the leg. It fell from the roof it was prowling around on and into the alley. She shot it a second time, shooting it through the heart.

"Secondary target down," she said into the communicator as the vampire smoldered, "Progress on the primary target."

"_It's entered a tube station!_" Smith yelled.

"Evacuate all civilians from the premises!" Seras ordered sprinting down the alley and in the direction of her men, "We can make people believe that something else happened, we can't give them their lives back!"

People on the street looked after her as she tore down the sidewalks, moving much faster than she should be able to as a young human girl.

Running up to the tube station, she saw Smith and a few other soldiers, all in Hellsing military uniforms, giving an explanation for what was going on.

"A suspected terrorist has gone into the station," Smith was explaining, "we can't let you in until the situation has been dealt with."

Seras ran down into the station meeting up with the rest of her unit.

"What's the situation?" she asked picking up a larger gun.

"The vampire entered a railcar and is headed for Trafalgar Square station," a soldier informed her, "Walter has managed to stop the car, but it appears that the vampire has been busy. Ghouls have been coming our way for quite some time now, only just stopping now."

"Right, let's move in on the car," Seras said.

She and her men ran down the tracks toward the stopped rail car. Forcing the door open, the soldiers climbed into the car, Seras following them. Cautiously they moved down the dark railcars.

"I smell blood," Seras said, "That shouldn't be unusual but there's more blood than there should be if it were just a vampire attacking humans."

Just then she spotted a paper ward with a knife pinning it to a pole.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, "GET OUT! Get out now!"

Father Anderson stepped out of the shadows, holding two bayonets in his hands.

"And now, oh Kings, be wise," he started to monologue, "Be admonished, ye judges of the Earth. Serve the Lord with Fear and Rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son, lest he be angry. And ye parish in the way, though his Wrath may quickly kindle."

'Where does this guy get these lines?' Seras thought to herself, "Fire," she ordered the two men on either side of her, "cover the retreat of the others!"

"I act as Gods own Punishment on Earth. I will purify them all. In the Name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, Amen." Father Anderson said, throwing several bayonets in their direction.

Seras had no time to try and take the blows for her men. She felt bayonets pierce her throat and her shoulder. Her men weren't so lucky, taking blades through the head and heart. Removing the bayonets quickly, Seras threw them out the railcars window, hoping that it would slow the priest down a little bit.

"Keep moving!" she rasped to her retreating men. She continued to cover their retreat as Anderson advanced on her.

Anderson grinned madly as he threw another bayonet at her. Closing her eye, Seras lifted her gun up to block the blades flight. She heard a gunshot from behind her and a shattering noise. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of a large black gun with the words "Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now." with a Cross in the middle of the barrel.

"Master?" Seras said, watching as Alucard phased through the side of the railcar, laughing insanely.

"How about a Duel to the Death? _Oh Judas Priest!_" Alucard laughed. Anderson laughed with the ancient vampire.

"It's about time, vampire," he said, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Alucard drew out his other gun and Anderson raised new bayonets. The two men rushed at each other. Anderson threw many bayonets at Alucard, who simply stepped behind a pole, which somehow took all the bayonets. Alucard raised his guns and shot Anderson with the Jackal, shattering the bayonets in his hands. Firing with the Casull, Alucard shot Anderson just above the heart. Anderson drew more bayonets and ran at Alucard, slashing at him. Alucard calmly stepped backwards as the priest swiped at him and shot Anderson in the head.

Rolling backward and onto his feet, Anderson turned and ran into the next railcar. Alucard gave chase. Stepping inside, he looked around. A book flew in his face, which he quickly raise a gun and shot. The book soared back toward wherever it came from. Suddenly papers began flying out of it. They wrapped around Alucard's wrists, pinning him in the doorway.

"Got'cha!" Anderson laughed as he came running down the car. He slashed through Alucard's neck and stabbed him through the heart.

"Master!" Seras cried, running forward, drawing her sidearm.

"How pathetic," Anderson said, "the last vampire I faced was easily more powerful than you. Are you really the best Hellsing has to offer?"

He lifted Alucard's head into the air and threw it to Seras, followed by a bayonet.

Seras looked up at Anderson, who was now on the other side of her Master's body, and watched him raise another bayonet into the air. She shot him once with her sidearm, noticed that it didn't even make him flinch, and crashed through a window. She got to her feet and ran down the tracks.

"What am I going to do?" Seras wondered, "Wait, Master said that a strong vampire can regenerate its head and heart if it has some assistance, that probably means blood. If I can get back to his body, I can probably revive him. But how can I get past Father Anderson? And just how many bayonets does the man have?"

"Dust to Dust, Ashes to Ashes, Amen." Father Anderson could be heard saying somewhere behind her. Turning around she saw him running at her full speed. Raising her firearm, she shot him until she ran out of bullets. It didn't slow him down at all.

"And now that the vampire has been silenced," Anderson grinned, "all that is left is to take care of the draculina." He laughed as he raised his bayonets and prepared to strike.

Suddenly a much louder and darker laugh filled the underground railway. Anderson stopped and looked around, apparently trying to find the source.

_**"Target is confirmed,"**_ Alucard's voice echoed through the tube, _**"Releasing Control Art Restrictions to Level 2."**_

His laughter continued as the sound of bats flying their way filled the air.

Suddenly bats began to swarm around Anderson. He hacked and slashed at them but they kept flying around him. Seras looked down and saw that her Master's head was dissolving into a bloody pulp. She let it go with a little scream. The head melted into a puddle of blood and flowed over to where the bats were beginning to form a column. Her Master's laughter could be heard coming from the column.

Seras suddenly remembered something that her Master told her.

"The strongest of vampires take a special touch to kill," she murmured to herself, watching as Alucard reformed his body, "for even if their head and heart are removed, they will continue to live on."

"You foul monster," Anderson growled.

"I get that all the time," Alucard told him, shooting Anderson in the arm, ripping it off, "But what does that make you? A Man?"

He laughed as he shot off Anderson's left arm, "A dog?" he asked.

He fired at Anderson's head, the priest ducked out of the way, "Or a Monster?!" he challenged.

Anderson looked around for a weapon, spotting the bayonet that used to be in Alucard's head. With a cry, he sprinted for it, dodging bullets as he ran. Grabbing the blade in his teeth, he aimed for Alucard's heart. Alucard grinned as he calmly aimed for the bayonet and fired his Jackal, shattering the blade inches before it pierced his heart.

"You bastard!" Anderson snarled.

"You're fun," Alucard complimented the Father, "but I think that's enough fun for today, don't you agree, Judas Priest?"

Anderson growled as papers began flying out of his coat surrounding him.

"We'll meet again, vampire," he told Alucard, "and next time, I swear I'll rip you to bloody pieces."

Alucard laughed as the papers vanished into the darkness of the underground.

-------------------------------

"As I was saying," James grinned at Enrico Maxwell as Father Renaldo told him about Anderson's defeat, "Peter Pan and his Lost Boys always manage to outsmart Captain Hook in the end."

He laughed as he walked away following Integra as she walked back to her Rolls Royce.

* * *

_This chapter wasn't quite as long as the last one but it's still got some length to it. I found something interesting on youtube: a comment on what Alucard has written on his coffen in the OVA series. _

_"The bird of the hermes actually represents speed and agillity, but to be agile in flight a bird needs its feathers to be different lengths. Birds that have feathers with different lengths are VERY unstable in flight but if you cut its feathers to the same length its more stable but less speedy and agile. But if you cut the feathers too much you will "eat" the wings and make the bird unable to fly. Because it can't fly it﻿ will be "tame" but with that forced tameness comes a certain kind of madness."_

_I thought that this was a good insight into Hellsing so I thought I would put it in the authors notes. If you go to Youtube and find the English dubbed Hellsing OVA episode three it should be one of the comments posted there. I don't know how many people have uploaded an english dubbed Hellsing OVA episode so it may take more searching than what I just gave you but it is there._

_Anywho, how'd I do with this chapter? Let me know, please review._


	8. Order 08

Disclaimer: I only own the Moor's.

Sorry about taking so long getting this written. I've been having some issues with insirations for how to write it. This episode was also a difficult one to adapt, there was far more imagery in the anime that took up a far amount of time in the episode. For those of you who are reading this to see what the Moor siblings will do, I've posted the story that I originally wrote them for on Fanfiction. It's in the Books category under Vampires. It's called "Blood Trinity". It isn't very far, I'm writing that story completely from scratch, so I've only gotten to the fifth chapter. It's also and ongoing project I may not finish it for a few years for all I know, I don't know how long it's going to take to write.

Anywho, the story:

* * *

"Let's get the facts straight," Kyle said, sitting at a long table covered in papers, memos, pictures, and a world map with pin points connected together on it. James and Ann sat at the table with him, all three of them were pouring over the information laid out on it.

"One: we know the origin of the chip came from Nazi controlled Warsaw, Poland," James said, pointing to the first pin on the map, "At the time of our raid on the warehouse producing them it was thought that all information was destroyed."

"Which brings us to Point Two," Ann said, "Because of the recent increase of artificial vampires; investigators from MI-5 and an unnamed American agency have discovered that there were backup files with all the information on the chip stored in a secret storage facility in Northern Italy." She pointed to a second point on the map located in the Alps Mountain Range.

"From there," Kyle picked up the train of thoughts, "It appears that a religious cult got their hands on the information. Since Luke Valentine doesn't know the name of the cult we have no idea where the headquarters are located. We do know that the cult acquired a vampire, whom James says could be strong enough to challenge either himself or Alucard. The reason why the vampire is working with the cult is unknown as well."

"We have located Freak Chip factories in Egypt, Hong Kong, Brazil, and Mexico," Ann said pointing to the four respective pins on the map, "So this cult is rather wealthy. Intelligence has also recently located another factory here," she stuck a new pin into the map, "In the uppermost region of the American State of Alaska."

"But then the Iscariot Organization comes here and claims that they have discovered that the source of the chip originated here in England," James said, "Which doesn't coincide with any of the information we have uncovered."

"Oh, bloody hell," Kyle said, putting his head in his hands.

"What?" his siblings asked him.

"Wealthy religious cult, information stored in Northern Italy, certain people feeding us contradictory information to what we and two other top secret investigative agencies have found," Kyle listed off, raising fingers as he did so, "Tell me: who was the disciple that betrayed Jesus on the night of the Last Supper?"

"Judas…"

"…_Iscariot."_

**Order 08: Shadow of Dark**

James and Ann stared at him. "Ironic," James said.

"Let's hope I'm wrong," Kyle told them, "because if I'm right everything becomes more difficult. But in the mean time let's try and figure out ways to spy on our good friends in the Vatican."

"Why don't we just go and destroy them?" Alucard asked, phasing through a wall, mad grin on his face.

"As fun as that would be," Ann said, "we live in a world where we won't just get away with something like that. We have to have feasible evidence before we can act."

Alucard sighed, "This world had far too many complications to it," he muttered.

"I agree with you," James said, "It's much easier when the only rule you have to deal with is Death."

Alucard nodded in agreement before his grin returned. "It appears that the vampire creating these chips has come to England and is hiding in Burgan Castle," he hissed with excitement.

"Burgan Castle?" Ann said, "Isn't that the one Seras and her unit just got deployed to?"

"It is," James said, rising from his chair, "Is the situation contained?"

"If you're asking if the Police Girl has taken down the vampire, no, she hasn't," Alucard chuckled, "But that is because the SAS moved in and took over the situation because the castle is believed to be the hideout of several terrorists."

"And Hellsing couldn't have dealt with that?" Kyle looked up at the older vampire, "Shit, how many soldiers did the SAS send in?"

"The Police Girl has seen around sixty, there may be more," Alucard told him.

"Brilliant," Ann muttered, taking out her flask sipping from it, "Our vampiric friend has an army to back him now."

"I can see the complaint to the JIC by Integra now," James said, as he and Kyle packed away the material on the table.

--------------------------

"There was something there in that castle," Seras said to herself as she walked through the Mansion, "Could it have been that vampire that James was talking about?"

**"Your intuition is getting sharp, Police Girl,"** her Master's voice echoed in her mind. Seras was so used to Alucard's antics that she only flinched slightly as she continued her way through the building.

'Master,' she thought, knowing that he would hear her, 'why is it that the SAS made us withdraw? Their reasoning was that there were terrorists that needed to be apprehended in the castle and even if they had become an inhuman monster it didn't erase their guilt and they had to be taken into custody. Couldn't they have just let us do that job?'

"**It's simple, Police Girl,"** Alucard chuckled, **"Humans always try and push others to the side, make themselves seem so much better, superior to others. It didn't matter that we could have done the same job, the SAS wanted to show Britain that they could do the job better."**

'And vampires don't have this problem?' Seras asked.

**"If a vampire lives long enough, they will know their own strengths and limitations,"** her Master lectured her, **"In time you will know yourself so well you will know when to back away from a fight because you can sense the others power. Older vampires have long ago given up on the futile effort of proving themselves to others."**

"_Captain Victoria, please report to Sir Integra's office."_

Seras turned her head and looked at the intercom giving her the order.

"Wonder what this is about," she muttered to herself as she made her way up to Integra's office.

Entering the vast room, Seras was greeted by the sight of Integra sitting with a young lady in an elegant green dress, with long golden hair covering half her face. Something felt off about the woman.

"Seras, I'd like you to go with the new Unit Six and oversee them in action in Alaska," Integra told her, "James has given us clearance to execute a mission within his jurisdiction due to our prolonged search for the Freak Chip."

She looked at the other woman, "Laura I should introduce you. This is Captain Seras Victoria of Unit One. Of all my ranking officers, she has been with us the third longest. Captain Terrence of Unit Three and Commander Fargason being the only two having a longer time of duty. Seras, this is my younger sister, Laura Hellsing."

Seras made a respectful bow to the young woman, who nodded her head, acknowledging Seras. 'I thought that Integra was an only child,' she mused, 'Either I was mistaken, or something is very wrong with the situation here.' She didn't have time to question it further, leaving immediately to gear up for her mission with Captain Bernadotte.

-----------------------------------

Seras and Captain Bernadotte stood together in London's Heathrow Airport. Seras was wearing formal attire, skirt, high heels, a business coat over her blouse. Captain Bernadotte wore a neatly pressed suit without his cowboy hat, which was in his luggage.

"It's amazing what you can get on an airplane if you know the right people," Seras commented.

"This is a small arsenal compared to what we have transported in the past," her fellow captain told her.

"Are we the only one's flying first class?" Seras looked at her flight ticket.

"The men declined, preferring to fly more low class," Captain Bernadotte told her, "an offer was made to them if they wanted it, but I was rather surprised that no one jumped for it."

"_Thank you passengers for choosing American airlines,"_ the flight attendant said into the intercom, _"We will begin the boarding process now. Would those passengers flying first class please board first."_

The two captains got in line to board. Once on the plane Seras realized that she would be sitting next to Captain Bernadotte for the next eight hours, and then another several on the next flight as they continued up to Alaska.

"I hope you drank plenty of blood before we took off," Bernadotte said to her, sitting in his seat, "Seems to be a rather exclusive first class, don't you think?" Seras swallowed, she had drank more than enough blood before leaving for the airport, but that was not what she felt anxious about.

What Captain Bernadotte had said was right, Integra, or rather Ann Moor as Seras got the feeling, had pulled a few strings and had managed to keep the first class relatively empty. Only a few other passengers were up here with the two captains and all were sitting a long ways away.

Seras didn't deny herself that she was attracted to the new captain. She was pretty sure that Bernadotte saw her the same way, but she was still scared by the feelings.

'God, I feel like a school girl crushing over the hot boy,' she thought, 'Why didn't I ever feel like this when I was human looking at other human boys, instead of now when I'm a _vampire_ looking at a _human_ male?'

-----------------------------

"It's good to see that you still have some basic etiquette, sister," Integra told Laura, "Though it would have been better if you had called ahead informing us of your arrival."

"All of the family living in Avon are doing quite well," Laura informed her.

"Good to know," Integra said, "I don't hear from them much, being as busy as I am."

"Don't you ever get lonely, living here all alone, Integra?" Laura asked with a small smile.

Integra suddenly felt rather tired, though she had no reason to feel tired. She usually was up far later into the evening than this, working on paper work, writing letters to the deceased's families, of Hellsing soldiers and vampire attack victims alike.

"Why don't you stay here for the night, before moving on," she suggested to Laura, rubbing her eyes, "Have Walter prepare a room for you."

"I shall," Laura said, "Thank you, sister."

Integra looked at herself in the small mirror on her desk, it was there so she could monitor her appearance, retiring early if she looked too worn out to continue working. She looked just fine, but she was utterly exhausted. She decided to lay her head down on the desk and take a short nap. As she closed her eyes, she tried to recall how she and Laura were sisters. But nowhere in her memory did she recall her father ever mentioning a girl named Laura.

-----------------------------

"So, Captain Berna… "

"Please, Seras," Bernadotte waved his hand a little, "We work for each other and we're the same rank. When we aren't in the presence of any subordinates, so we can be less formal with each other, this being said, my name is Pip." He held out his hand for Seras to shake.

Seras made a soft giggle, and a strained smile, taking his hand and shaking it. Pip raised her hand to his mouth, kissing it. "Now that we are properly introduced, what is it that you were saying?" he asked her.

"Right…Pip, how have you and your men settled in at Hellsing," Seras hoped she didn't sound as gushy as she felt. Why did Pip have to be older than her too? Couldn't she have fallen for someone closer to her own age?

"The men settled in fine," Pip told her, "Ann introduced us to Kyle and James shortly after you went on your mission the other day. We hit off quite well with them. Kyle has actually told me something very interesting just recently."

"Really," Seras said, unsure where Pip was going with this, "What was it?"

"Apparently Ann has been hell-bent on "hooking the two of us up" as Kyle put it," Pip said, smirking as Seras's expression changed from one of intrigue to utter horror, "I guess that explains why Ann has been dropping hints about you being attractive and quite possibly interested. Has she been doing the same to you for me?"

"Slightly," Seras said weakly, "And I think I know why there are so few people here in first class with us now: Ann wanted to give us "privacy" to "get to know each other" as she would put it."

"Hmmm," Pip mused, scratching his forehead just above his eye patch, "Is Ann's hint of your apparent attraction to me true?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at Seras. Seras gulped and nodded. God, why did she have to be so inexperienced when it came to men and emotional attachments to them?

She felt a finger on her chin, coaxing her head to turn toward Pip. She pushed down her anxiety and turned her head, finding Pip's face rather close to hers. "I think it's only fair to tell you that the attraction is mutual," he told her softly, then moved in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Seras, whose body had been rigid with tension, relaxed immediately and melted into Pip's embrace. 'Maybe it's because I'm a prude,' she thought as their kissing heated up, 'but I feel like I'm handing myself over to him on a silver platter.'

She heard her Masters laugh in the recess of her mind. **"Police Girl,"** Alucard chuckled, **"I should have you know that Walter and Ann were far more intimate than this within hours after first meeting. What you're doing is hardly "handing yourself over on a platter" as you have put it."**

'It sounds like you're enjoying this, Master,' Seras thought, blissful feelings making their way to her toes.

Alucard laughed again, **"Oh, but I am, Police Girl. I am much like a father, watching his little girl grow up. Makes me feel…proud."**

Seras stopped listening to her Master as she and Pip broke apart, just in time for the flight attendant to walk up and ask them if they would like any drinks.

-------------------------------

Alucard walked through dark alley in a far corner of London with James.

"Do you sense him yet?" he asked the younger vampire.

"Yes," James told him, "You should feel it too."

"I sense something powerful," Alucard confirmed, "but I wanted to make sure it was indeed who we are looking for."

The two vampires stopped. "So you have come to London," Alucard mused aloud, "Was it because your hunger drove you here or is there another reason? You're human master commands that you come here. I wonder which one it is…"

The alley was dead silent and the two master vampires stood stationary, opening their senses to anything and everything. "I do hope you have some power to back you up," Alucard said, "You know what you're up against: the three vampires you faced earlier are children compared to me. If you aren't strong, you won't even last a moment."

There was another pause, but this time they could hear footsteps coming their way. A grey skinned vampire with a large eye with an orange cornea, the other eye was green, and many piercings stepped into the shadowy light.

"So you're Alucard," he said in his deep bass voice, "and you're James Moor, whom I've already had the pleasure of meeting."

"And what shall we call you?" Alucard said, probing the vampire to gain a taste of his power. "I'm…Incognito," the vampire told them.

"So you're nobody then?" Alucard said in a humored voice, "I can live with that. Truth be told, my name is a bit of an enigma as well." He reached into his coat and pulled out the Jackal, he heard James unsheathe his Shogun blade as well. "The three of us are the most powerful vampires in the world," Alucard said, "I can vouch for that. So why don't we take our time and have some fun."

"Don't you have any _human_ weapon to play with?" Alucard taunted Incognito briefly. Incognito raised an arm out to the side and a large gun shot out of the sleeve of his overcoat, chains attached to it. "An arms core forty millimeter MGL, how quaint," Alucard laughed, "What does it fire? Explosive rounds? Mercury?"

Incognito pulled a round from the gun. It had no bullet in it. He squeezed it forcing tiny metal barbs inside the shell to fall to the ground. "Sorcery from the Dark Continent," Alucard grinned, leveling the Jackal at Incognito, "Even better. Let the fun begin."

Incognito smiled at Alucard and James, the purple tattoos reappearing on his body. "There is a difference between us," he said, "the difference is that you no longer have a master."

------------------------------

Integra opened her eyes; she had been sleeping on her desk, how unusual of her. She felt a body next to hers. Looking over, she saw that it was Laura. Laura smiled at her, pushing her up to sit back in the chair. She reached down and undid the necktie and cross at Integra's collar.

"What are you…doing?" Integra asked her sister, "Laura…?" Laura continued her work, removing Integra's suit coat and undoing the buttons on her blouse. As Laura exposed her chest, Integra found that she couldn't move her body. "Damn…it…God…Damn it!" she cursed, "I don't…I…Don't…I don't have a sister! I knew something wasn't right about this…"

"Laura" bent down and licked Integra's breast. "Is that even your real name?" Integra asked the creature in front of her, "There was a Laura who was taken by the Countess Cons Tine. Was you using Laura as your name just a sick joke? Did the Hellsing Family destroy your people in the past?"

"Laura" tensed at this. "So that's it?" Integra felt smug in her helplessness, "This is just part of your petty revenge. How truly pathe_tic!_" "Laura" stabbed a letter opener into Integra's stomach at that moment.

"What a dirty mouth you have, big sister," she taunted Integra.

She cupped her hands under Integra's wound, capturing some of the blood. Raising her hands to her mouth, she drank the red liquid. "You're blood is truly delicious!" the vampire told Integra.

"Is this torture?" Integra grunted.

"No, I was told to take my time making you into a ghoul. But your time is almost up," the vampire said.

She wrapped her arms around Integra's neck. "I'm going to chew my way down your neck," she told Integra huskily, "Drinking every last drop of your blood. And then I think I'll give you a little taste of mine. But since you don't want to be a vampire, you'll just become a mindless zombie bent to my every whim and desire. _So sorry!_"

She moved her mouth to Integra's neck, Integra tried reaching for the letter opener that she had been stabbed with, now lying on the desk. She could feel the vampires' teeth at her neck about to bite down.

Just then a slight breeze came through the room and there was a slicing noise rather close to Integra's head.

------------------------------------

"_What have you done?!"_ Alucard roared at Incognito.

Incognito laughed softly, "A simple servant, sent in while you two come and try to find me. There is no way for you to get back in time to stop her. Sir Integra Hellsing is as good as dead right now."

Alucard growled, then began laughing.

"What is it that you find so funny?" Incognito asked him.

"You say my Master is dead," Alucard said, continuing to laugh, "You say it like you know it for a fact."

"I do," Incognito told him.

"Then I should tell you that you miss counted," James said, "There are only two master vampires from the Hellsing or related organizations standing here. Yet there are at least four, tell me where are the other two?"

Incognito looked taken aback. "We will take our leave," Alucard said, "though I should fill you with rounds from my Jackal before we do. Take pride that you managed to get as far as you did with your little trick, but next time make it a bit harder to counteract."

He turned and walked away with James, fading into the shadows of the alley. Incognito did the same behind them.

----------------------------

Integra sat in her chair, stunned that the vampire had stopped. And that she could move freely! Ann Moor walked up to her, reaching over the desk and lifting the head of the vampire off of its body.

"This head had a tongue once and could sing beautifully," she told Integra, speaking like an old Shakespearian actor, "_But then came the Nutri-System Weight Loss Program!"_ The head dissolved into ash as Ann said the last part.

Walter burst into the office, carrying first aid supplies.

"My apologies, Sir Integra," he said as he cleaned the blood away from her wound, "The vampire that infiltrated the Mansion took over the minds of all the humans inside. Miss Moor had to nearly throttle me before I snapped to my senses. Thankfully Mr. Moor, no, sorry, _Kyle_ was also here and rushed past me on the stairs as Miss Moor did this and was able to kill the vampire."

"I must say my brother had impeccable timing and aim," Ann said, cleaning up the ash from the vampire's body, "His blade had to have come within a millimeter of your neck as he severed the vampires head. Aren't you glad his name is Lord Krieg? Makes that sort of thing look like it was easy…"

She trailed off, exiting the room as Walter bandaged up Integra.

-----------------------------

Seras peered down the barrel of her Harkonnen at the warehouse in front of her. Through a window she could see vampires and ghouls working inside, packaging chips coating them with blood, piecing the chips together.

"_Hell of a lot of activity here, Captain Bernadotte,_" she heard one of the men say over the comm. link.

"I know, are the men in their stations?" Pip inquired.

"_Affirmative. Cutler, Smythe, Jamerson, and Ralph are positioned outside the main floor. Timmins, Jonson, O'Rielly, and Ferguson are in the basement. The rest are up here on the roof with me."_

"Good, Captain Victoria and I will be your look outs. Commence the attack on Captain Victoria's mark," Pip said. He turned to her, looking away from the scope on his .50 Caliber, "You've got the first shot," he told her, returning to his scope.

Seras aimed at one of the assembly lines and released the safety on her rifle. "Commence the attack," she ordered, and fired.

Her shot shattered the window, slamming into the conveyer belt. The shot was an explosive round and the resulting fireball engulfed any vampire and ghoul within a ten foot radius of the shot.

"_Go! Go! Go!"_ she heard being screamed over the comm. link. Gunfire erupted from the building, screams from the vampires, ghouls, and men inside the building. Seras reloaded and fired again, taking out a large chunk of the wall. To her side, she could hear Pip firing round after round from his sniper rifle.

The gunfire slowly quieted, along with the screaming. "_All clear, Sir and Ma'am,"_ a soldier said over the link, _"If you'd come down we can begin the inspection of the premises."_

"Let's go," Pip said, shouldering his rifle. Seras lifted the Harkonnen onto her shoulder like it was nothing.

'Ann and Master were right,' she thought as the two captains walked down to the building, 'the gun does suit me.'

"Anything of interest?" Seras asked as she and Pip entered the broken building.

"Not much," the soldier told her, "But Jonson managed to prevent a vampire from completely destroying this file." He held out a scorched stack of papers to the captains. Seras put down her rifle and began leafing through the papers. Suddenly something caught her eye in the top corner of a page that had been mostly destroyed.

It was a type of seal: Roman Numerals XIII and a Crucifix.

"Sir Integra will want to see this," Seras declared, handing the file to Pip.

* * *

_Anybody want to take a guess as to where this is going? This chapter cuts back on the length of the average chapter, but what I'm planning for the next chapter will most likely make it the longest chapter in the story. I hope to get it written before the end of August. After that, I think there will be one more chapter._

_Let me know how I did, please review._


	9. Order 09

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

Ok, it's been a little longer than I would have liked to get this posted. Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy what I've come up with.

* * *

Walter pushed the door to Integra's office open and pulled the serving cart into the room. "Your afternoon tea, Sir Integra?" he said.

"Thank you Walter," Integra said putting the papers she was looking at aside. Walter arranged the table for Integra as she slowly and carefully walked over to it. She sat down in the chair and Walter pushed her in.

"How are you feeling today, Sir Integra?" he asked her.

"A little stronger, the tea is helping," Integra informed him, sipping on her tea.

"I feel that it is necessary to tell you that a girl's dormitory in Cambridge was attacked the other day," Walter continued, "Captain Victoria and her unit were the ones to investigate. The crime scene was rather grotesque. Victims were brutally murdered, some being drained of their blood and others were simply mutilated. After an in-depth investigation it was determined that the manner of death for each of the victims was determined by whether or not the girl had a sexual history."

"Why would that be a determining factor?" Integra asked.

"Well, about thirty years ago it was still common belief among vampire hunters that rather than being the bite victims choice to become a vampire or not it was that a vampire could only make another vampire by drinking the blood of a virgin of the opposite sex," Walter explained, "It appears that many vampires today still believe this to be true. Captain Victoria also reports that military issue weapons were involved in the attack and after a bit of analysis the weapons in question are a match to the weapons being used by the SAS unit that took over the purification of Burgan Castle a week ago."

"Do they have any idea how many attackers were there?" Integra asked.

"Survivor accounts lead us to believe that there were around sixty or seventy men," Walter said, "I did some background work and discovered that the SAS unit that took over for us at Burgan Castle had similar numbers."

"Then we know who the attackers were," Integra said, "The vampire in the castle eliminated the SAS unit and used the resulting ghouls to attack the dorm."

"There's a bit of a problem with that theory," Walter sighed, "Due to the extent of the damage and mutilation of the bodies at the scene we have determined that the attackers were vampires instead of ghouls."

Integra coughed, choking a little on her tea. "We have over sixty _vampires_ to deal with?" she asked.

"It would appear so," Walter said, "A Round Table Conference is being held without you in Westminster due to your condition. They will inform you on what their decision regarding the situation is."

"That's all very well, Walter," Integra said putting her tea cup down, "But it seems that Her Majesty has a plan already."

**Order 09: Blood Bath**

Alucard sat in his chair in his great chamber. The sound of his Master's cane striking the stone floor drew closer. Finally Integra stood before him, her cane supporting her as they gazed at each other. "It's been ten years," Alucard said, "Have you ever regretted what you had to do?"

"No," Integra said, lowering herself into a chair across from him, "My uncle deserved what happened to him."

"You realize to keep me "in line" you must find a suitable person to conceive an heir from?" Alucard said, pouring himself a glass of a mixture of wine and blood.

"And your interest in this is because…?" Integra quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Fatherly affection," Alucard grinned, "Walter and I have raised you since the death of your father. Walter has been around you since before then and I, though I slept, watched you as you grew. That, and the smell of your blood and your uncles, was what enabled me to declare you the rightful heir to the Hellsing Family."

Integra looked uncomfortable for a moment, something only Alucard seemed to be able to make her do. "The Queen has given me orders," she said changing the subject.

"I remember when your father did this very same ceremony," Alucard reminisced, "A great honor it is for you to take part."

"The ceremony is tomorrow," Integra told him, "I expect you on your best behavior for Her Majesty."

"You expect me to go with you to the Tower of London?" Alucard asked, a bit amused.

"No," Integra said, "The ceremony is being publicized that it is at the Tower but in fact it is actually taking place here. Since I am _supposed_ to be at the Tower, our enemy will be there waiting for an opportunity to strike. Instead of me they will find Captain Bernadotte's unit waiting for them."

"An excellent plan," Alucard praised, "However I would suggest having a few more of the resident vampires to vacate the Mansion before the Queen arrives. It may make things a little easier."

"Ann and Seras already plan on going out for the night," Integra informed him, "I believe they talked Kyle into escorting them. James will be consulting with Luke Valentine over matters regarding the cult behind the Freak Chip."

"We have a suspect?" Alucard's grin grew wider, he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Integra sighed, "And we are currently hoping that we are very mislead."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Does Kyle always drive like that?" Seras asked Ann as they rode the elevator up to the roof of the building that Helena lived on.

Ann smirked at her young friend, "That's Kyle driving when he isn't in a hurry," she said, "If you've ever seen The Bourne Identity he tends to drive like that if he needs to be somewhere fast."

"Huh?" Seras asked. Ann rolled her eyes, apparently Seras had never seen The Bourne Identity before, 'That will need to change,' she thought to herself. They were dropping past Helena's for a moment before moving on to the clubs; Seras wore a deep red sleeveless top that accentuated her bust with a black mini skirt with long stockings. She wore long red gloves that almost came to her shoulders. Ann wore a little black number, heels (Seras wasn't confident in heels for occasions like this yet and the boots she wore went with the outfit better anyway), and black gloves similar to Seras'.

The elevator reached the top and the two vampiress's exited it and walked toward Helena's abode. Ann stiffened as they approached it. Something wasn't right. She sniffed the air. There was blood, a lot of blood in the air. Vampire blood!

"Draw your sidearm," she ordered Seras, pulling out her own handgun. She pushed the door to Helena's home open and surveyed the situation.

"_Helena!_" she cried out and dropped to her knees, cradling the child vampire in her arms. Behind her Seras picked up her fallen weapon and looked around the room brandishing both firearms. The room was trashed. Books lay scattered everywhere, ripped apart. Furniture lay in pieces and a few bodies dressed in priest attire lay strewn around the room.

"Helena what happened?!" Ann asked her friend scanning the room with her senses, there were still live attackers in here, but who?

"Iscariot…" Helena managed to say weakly. Ann and Seras opened their eyes at her words and growled as several priests wielding large guns stepped from the shadows along with a woman dressed in a nun's outfit wielding a long katana.

"Yumie," Ann snarled, "Why are you here? Helena did not attack humans she wasn't a threat! Does the Vatican Sector XIII attack simply because their "enemy" happens to be a vampire? Or did you attack because of her religion?" She took note of the twisted Star of David that once hung on Helena's wall lying on the floor next to the fallen Menorah.

"The Iscariot Organization works to destroy all undead demons and heretics," Yumie sneered raising her katana. Ann snarled and prepared to lash out at Helena's attackers.

Suddenly a new presence made itself known to her. A powerful one. Right behind her! Holding Helena in one arm, Ann reached over and grabbed Seras, pulling her away from the doorway seconds before the doors shattered into thousands of splinters.

-----------------------------------------

Seras raised her head from where she lay. Ann had grabbed her just as she became aware of something very strong behind them. Looking to where she stood moments before her eyes widened as Kyle slowly walked into the room. The power radiating from him was almost visible; Seras was amazed that the furniture near him didn't suddenly burst into flames.

Kyle reached into his coat and pulled out a handgun with his left hand. His right hand reached up and drew the katana from his shoulder sheath. He stood a few feet inside the doorway just standing there staring at the members of the Iscariot Organization.

The tension in the air was thick. The Catholic assassins looked at each other as if they were unsure what to do. Kyle simply stood there, his gaze unwavering. Seras felt that if she were the one Kyle was looking at right then she would truly be staring into the face of death.

The priests suddenly charged Kyle, guns blazing. Kyle raised his left arm and fired into the priests one by one, his gaze never leaving Yumie. The last priest hit the ground, moaning in pain. Kyle finally took a step forward. He flipped the gun around so that he held it upside down, his little finger on the trigger. He fired into the priest's head as he passed by him and dropped the gun.

Yumie seemed to shrink back in fear for a moment. Then with a wild scream she ran at Kyle and swung her katana at his head. Kyle lazily raised his katana and deflected the blow. He stood perfectly still, moving only his right arm as he blocked the crazed nuns attacks. With a flick of his wrist he dislodged the weapon from Yumie's hand grabbing it in his left hand.

Faster than Seras could see Kyle severed Yumie's arms and legs from her body and pinned her to the wall with each katana stabbed through one of her shoulders. His gaze locked with Yumie's and she went perfectly still for a moment. The blood curdling scream that came from her mouth a moment later was drowned out by Kyle's enraged roar as he bit down on her neck. Seras watched the grotesque spectacle before her, unable to move her eyes away. Kyle pulled away from Yumie's neck, pulled the katana's from her body, slammed Yumie's into her head before she could slide down the wall and spun around using his katana to sever the head from the body.

Kyle flicked the blood from his katana and sheathed it, walking over to where Seras, Ann, and Helena crouched. "Sorry for interrupting that," he said to Ann, "I think I handled it well enough don't you think?"

"More than well enough," Ann said. Kyle crouched down and examined Helena. "She needs blood," Ann said, "I'm not sure what is making her so weak but more blood will strengthen her." Kyle nodded and dragged the bodies of two priests over to Helena and Seras. "I have a feeling you're going to want to be well fed," said to her, handing her a body and holding the other one to Helena's mouth.

Seras bit into the body without hesitation. Either her anger at these men was over powering her desire to not feed from a human or the fact that the bastard was already dead made her feel better about doing it. The body hadn't been dead long and the warm blood flowing down Seras's throat was heavenly. Now she knew why her Master always told her about warm blood and how good it was.

"I think I know what is making Helena so weak," she heard Kyle say and pulled away from her meals neck, wiping the blood from her mouth with its coat. "Silver Nitrate?" Ann said, "The bullets are laced with Silver Nitrate?"

"I guess we aren't the only ones that are influenced by Hollywood," Kyle said, "I don't think that this will be enough to kill Helena but it is enough to severely weaken her."

"Enough to make it easier to kill her," Ann growled.

"I'll take Helena down to Luke Valentine's," Kyle said, "He'll be able to take care of Helena well enough. I suggest you two get to the Tower of London. Yumie and company were apparently to attack here to divide Hellsing's forces as "informants to the Vatican" indicated that there was going to be a major conflict going on at the Tower."

"You don't say?" Seras said standing up and holstering her sidearm.

"Yes," Kyle said, "I think we have enough evidence to say that Vatican Sector XIII The Iscariot Organization is the cult behind the Freak Chip. There is no way that the information about the Queens Ceremony "taking place" at the Tower could have gotten to the Vatican and have them organize and send an attack team here in the time that the information was out. Buckingham Palace only released the information concerning the ceremony two hours ago. My guess is that this group was stationed here waiting for the order to give the distraction as soon as they knew when and where the main attack was going to take place."

The three vampires ran from Helena's home, Kyle carrying Helena, Ann morphing her outfit into a simple black sports bra and tight pants and boots, and Seras following behind after setting fire to the building, destroying the evidence. They jumped over the side of the building landing hard on the street below.

Kyle shot off in the direction of Luke's night club and Ann and Seras ran in the direction of the Tower of London. They left the car; it would be faster to run down through the streets of London.

"It's a good thing Kyle showed up when he did," Seras said as she and Ann leaped across the River Thames, the darkness and fog hiding their presence from humans, "Could we have handled that many well trained personnel?"

"Yes," Ann told her leaning low to the ground and picking up speed, "Kyle and James may be both stronger than I, but in that situation the only difference in the outcome if I had fought instead of Kyle would have been the amount of blood spatter." She grinned madly at this thought.

Suddenly she stopped short, Seras, who was running just behind her, slammed into her body full force but Ann didn't even flinch.

"What's going on?" Seras asked, picking herself up from the ground and looking around. There was a large crowd of people blocking their path. Seras pushed her way to the front, followed by Ann. What she saw made her gasp.

-------------------------------------------------

Walter rushed to the basement chamber where Integra waited for the Queen. "Sir Integra!" he called as he burst into the room.

"What is it Walter?" Integra asked, gripping her stomach as she rose a little too quickly, "Alucard mentioned something about the Queen not coming here before he left to "have some fun"."

"The British Military is at The Tower of London," Walter explained quickly and calmly, "It appears that they are looking into a large, heavily armed, military force attacking a national monument. And since a state sponsored vampire hunting organization _with vampires on the pay roll_ technically doesn't exist and a cult with demonic soldiers is equally ludicrous to believe, they can only assume that the attackers are there for the Queen."

"But we all know that the Queen isn't even there," Integra said coldly, "Why hasn't the Round Table Conference ordered a halt to it?"

"It would appear," Walter said grimly, "that the Her Majesties Knights were the ones to give the order. We have a traitor in our midst, Sir Integra."

---------------------------------------------

Seras glared at the D11 officers blocking her and Ann's path. The Commander stood alone, blocking an SAS division's access to a Hellsing vehicle. A helicopter in the air held a spotlight on him. "We are the Hellsing Organization," he barked at the men in front of him, "We will not stand down till our mission is complete or our leader gives the order. Neither has happened. I order you as a superior ranking officer to stand down immediately!" He drew his side arm and fired twice.

The men seemed to be backing off, but Seras sensed something off about the whole situation. "NO!" Ann screamed from next to her and suddenly grabbed the officer in her way and tossed him to the side as if he weighed nothing. Seras heard a single gunshot and knew, before the bullet hit The Commander, who the sniper was aiming for and that neither she nor Ann could move fast enough to stop the bullet from hitting its intended target.

Peter Fargason, Commander of Hellsing Forces, was about to die. Seras watched in horror as time seemed to slow down, the sound of the bullet speeding through the air toward The Commander was deafening. The sound of James Moor suddenly rushing past her, sword drawn, leaping into the air and slicing the bullet in two, landing and running off so quickly that only a vampire could have possibly seen him was equally as deafening.

Seras blinked. James Moor just cut a bullet in half? Well The Commander was still standing there. Ann grabbed her arm and they walked over to The Commander.

"Your sniper is down," Ann told the men in a loud voice, "And any others will be dealt with shortly. Leave if you value your lives."

"Seras," The Commander whispered to her, "Your cannon is in the third vehicle."

Seras nodded and went to retrieve her weapon.

"Halt!" a D11 officer ordered, pointing his shotgun at her. Seras kept walking and climbed in the vehicle. She took the Harkonnen off its rack and grabbed a bag of ammunition, then exited the vehicle. She smirked at the gasps the police officers made as she carried the enormous weapon out like it was made of plastic.

"Halt, tra—" another officer tried to say before he went flying into a tree nearby. Ann lowered her foot and glared at the other officers, who backed away. Seras ran head on into The Tower of London.

-------------------------------------

Alucard _smirked_ as he walked through the halls of The Tower of London. His Casull in his left hand, his Jackal in his right. Without moving his head he aimed and fired at the vampiric soldiers that were once some of the SAS's finest men.

Outside Captain Bernadotte ran around with his three remaining soldiers, sticking close together, obliterating the vampires outside. A large explosion and the feeling of his fledgling made him feel…happy. His daughter, in a sense, was here to enjoy the carnage.

"_**Yes, Police Girl,"**_ he laughed, _**"Revel in the massacre! Enjoy your opponents last futile moments of struggle!"**_

He crossed his arms across his body and fired into two wolfish vampires, never breaking his stride as he moved inexorably forward.

"_Yes Master!"_ he heard the Police Girl say in the back of his mind. Alucard grinned, walking out into the night air. The Police Girl, no, Seras Victoria was so close to becoming her own master. He hadn't felt this kind of pride since Integra stopped taking Walter's advice for deploying men and making decisions and made them all on her own.

His daughters. One human. One vampire. Both, now, forces to be reckoned with. Integra's will matched his own and drove him forward after so many years of existence. Seras's strength reminded him of his "youth" and the glory days of old, running from vampire hunters, creating fledglings and then having to destroy them for being too destructive. Seras was destructive in a way similar to himself, only showing her destructive nature when set against the enemies of her Master.

But Alucard had had enough of the cheap imitations created by the freak chip. Pip and his men only had difficulty because there were far more vampires than they could handle and backup was blocked off by the military outside who believed the Queen to be inside. Once Alucard had showed up, and subsequently Seras, the fight became a one-sided massacre in the reverse direction. Hellsing slaughtered the undead forces within the Tower with ease.

"Incognito!" Alucard yelled to the night, "Show yourself! Quit hiding behind your slobbering minions!"

His mad grin was plastered on his face as he strode to where Incognito's aura resonated from.

---------------------------------------------------

James stood next to Ann, blocking the militaries access to the Hellsing vehicles. "As an officer of the British Military I order you, as civilians, to back away from the traitorous commander," an officer shouted at them. Guns were trained at them. Ann stepped a little closer to James.

"We have to keep Fargason alive," she muttered to him, "but we can't do that while also trying to not kill these men. We can't accomplish that with only two of us."

"For the last time," the officer barked at them, "I order you to stand down or we will open fire."

Neither James nor Ann moved.

The officer sighed and gave a signal.

Gunshots rang out through the night air. Men clutched at their shoulders, knees, elbows, places that would severely impair their ability to fight, but would leave them alive. Kyle came sailing through the air, spinning like a top, his arms outstretched, holding a handgun in each hand. He came to a light stop just in front of them.

"Smith & Wesson 500's," he said, "Probably the most powerful handgun in the world."

"I thought the Magnum .45 was the most powerful," Ann said.

"The two are close," Kyle said, reloading the revolvers, "But since the S&W 500 has bigger bullets, it packs a harder punch."

"And since we have to load each individual cartridge," James smirked as Kyle tossed them guns and ammo, he got two S&W's and Ann got Magnum's, "That increases the chance that these men will survive."

"How's that work out?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," James said, "but I think having to take more time to reload will have something to do with it."

The three vampires fanned out, pushing the advancing human forces back.

----------------------------------------------------

"Do not resist," Walter told the Mansion staff, "I have sent the military personnel home the only professionally trained fighter remaining in the Mansion is myself and I will not be remaining here for long. Sir Integra and I will be leaving shortly that's all you need to know about where we are going. If you are questioned simply tell them that Sir Integra fled via a helicopter." The staff nodded and Walter ran up the stairs.

'The years have treated you well, John Bull,' he thought to himself as he crested the stairs, 'but not _that well_. Remember, you are in your seventies, you're old enough to have relatively old grandchildren had you become involved with a human female.'

His affair with Ann Moor, it was more than an affair emotionally but neither could give up their jobs to pursue each other seriously and she was immortal while he wasn't, still brought a tug to his heart. But his duty to Sir Integra was what was important at the moment, not his sentimental thoughts. Pulling on his wired gloves, he smiled with grim satisfaction at using them again. Even if it was on his own countrymen.

"Sir Integra," he poked his head into her office to see her breathing heavily at her desk, "the helicopter is primed and ready for takeoff. All we need is your presence and we shall depart."

"Thank you Walter," came the tired reply. It disturbed Walter how much this was affecting Sir Integra. He closed the door and turned to see several soldiers leading two gentlemen whom he recognized from Her Majesties service coming their way. He stood attentive and opened the door for the gentlemen, the soldiers waited outside.

Several moments passed before there was a knock on the door and the gentlemen came back out, one of them nodding to Walter, and the two of them made their way back down the hall.

"Aren't you going to escort them?" Walter asked the young soldiers, his hands behind his back.

"We have orders to arrest Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing and any who stand in our way," one of the men declared, Walter took note of the lieutenant stripes on his fatigues.

"Young man, I think it would be best if you stand down," Walter said calmly, "I am Sir Integra's butler, retainer of the Hellsing family, and bodyguard. I will not allow such puissant soldiers to molest my charge." His voice had grown cold as he said this and the lesser ranked soldiers visibly trembled under his gaze. One even took an uncertain step backward.

"We have orders to arrest Sir Hellsing," the lieutenant stated again, "and any who—"

He didn't make it far in his speech. Walter caught him with a right hook, twirled his hands in graceful arcs through the air, wrapping his wires around the conscious soldiers weapons, and with a mighty tug severed them in half.

"I recommend that those of you with any sensibility in you desist," he said. The soldiers slowly bent to retrieve their fallen leader and carried him away quickly. It was truly pathetic what came out of the SAS these days. He was better trained as a fourteen year old boy going in on a near suicide mission to Warsaw, Poland in 1943. Had sixty years changed the army that much?

"What did the gentlemen from Her Majesty have to say?" Walter asked Sir Integra as they made their way to the helicopter. Sir Integra was wrapped in blankets so she would be protected from the chilly autumn air and was sitting in a wheelchair which Walter was pushing.

"Her Majesty gives us her blessing and says that her thoughts are with us tonight," Integra said, "It appears that we are alone for now, Walter. However, the Judas on the Round Table Conference will be dealt with harshly in the morning." There was smug satisfaction in Integra's voice as she said this.

Reaching the flight deck, Walter placed Sir Integra in the co-pilots seat, climbing into the pilots seat himself.

"My apologies if I'm a bit slow with this," Walter said humbly, "It's been, let's see…fifteen years since I last flew one of these so I might be a bit rusty."

"Hurry up, Walter," Sir Integra said simply, causing a smile to pull at Walter's face.

'That's the Integra Hellsing I know,' he thought smugly, "Order received, Ma'am!" he told her in a satisfied voice. In reality he could have flown the helicopter blindfolded, he only said that to annoy his charge.

Taking to the air, Walter kept an ear on the news and military radio waves. There was still heavy resistance going on at The Tower but the three individuals blocking the militaries access to the Hellsing vehicles and The Tower (and Queen, as they believed) were still holding out. Re-enforcements were being deployed to aid the retreating forces.

"We're heading for The Tower of London I'm afraid," Walter informed Integra, "While the Moor's are excellent fighters and can't be killed they are on National Television while they do this and I am willing to bet that they know this. Therefore, they won't do anything extraordinary that would clue the public in on the existence of vampires or the like."

"Just move faster," Integra ordered.

"I assure you, we'll be there soon enough," Walter reassured her.

Two police helicopters approached them from behind as they reached the Tower. _"Attention Hellsing Organization! Turn your vehicle around and follow our instruct…"_

Walter smirked as he turned off the radio capabilities of the helicopter. "I wish that this helicopter was equipt with sidewinder missiles," he mused to Integra.

"We'll discuss it at the next budget meeting," Integra smiled, knowing what Walter was getting at.

Walter elegantly outmaneuvered the police helicopters and sped toward the Tower. Unfortunately the military re-enforcements brought in helicopters as-well. One came up behind Walter and opened fire with its mini-gun.

"This is enough, Walter," Integra said, "I'm not going to risk losing you after all this."

'I was afraid you'd say that,' Walter thought, "Sorry, Ma'am, but I'm afraid you're going to have to endure this for just a bit longer."

He flicked his wrists and the wires, which he strategically looped through vital components of the helicopters hull whenever he was in it, cut through the framework, breaking off a large chunk of steel that Sir Integra fell through. Part way through her descent, Walter pulled the wires tight, wrapping them around her as he lowered her to the ground.

"Fargason. If you can hear me I've just lowered Sir Integra inside the Tower. Have Captain Bernadotte pick her up and get her to safety."

Walter released Integra and grabbed the controls, he had to fly the helicopter far enough away from the Tower that it wouldn't take out any civilians when it crashed. There was a point in the Thames a few hundred meters down the way where it was wide enough that he could crash land it there safely.

"Farewell. Ann." Walter whispered as he wrestled his way to his grave.

Just then a movement caught his eye. Looking away from his course and over to the movement he realized that someone was running parallel to the helicopter along the rooftops. The person leaped into the air and landed inside the mangled aircraft.

"If you think you're dying on me before I get the courage to tell you about your _granddaughter_," Ann Moor yelled at him, ripping the safety harness away from him and pulling him out of the pilots' seat, "you've got another thing coming. _Come'on, Lover!_"

She leapt from the aircraft, carrying Walter with her and plummeted to the street below. Walter winced as the impact of them landing coursed through his body. Thankfully Ann was able to minimize the shock on his body and the only injuries he received from the fall was a slight bit of momentary discomfort.

"FREEZE!"

Walter rolled off Ann into a crouching position, wires at the ready, as a large group of military personnel surrounded them, training their weapons at them.

"How many do you think you can unarm?" Ann asked Walter quietly.

"Perhaps ten or twelve at the most," Walter replied, "and that's assuming that the others don't shoot me before I'm done. I can't react fast enough to dodge all the bullets."

"And I can't protect you and take out the remaining fifteen at the same time," growled Ann.

A moment of silence passed as the soldiers and the old lovers glared at each other.

_VRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM!!!_

Soldiers jumped out of the way as a young girl, possibly in her mid-twenties skidded to a halt just in front of Walter and Ann. "Get on!" she shouted at Walter.

Walter climbed on and wrapped his arms around the young girls' waist without hesitation, his wires quickly looped out of the way so that they wouldn't drag on the ground as they made their getaway. The girl revved the engine and squealed the tires as they sped off, Ann running along beside them keeping pace.

"When did you get here young lady?" Ann asked sharply. Walter blinked at this. They just got out of a tight situation and all Ann wanted to know, in an angry tone, when this girl had arrived? What was going on here? And what did Ann mean by "your _granddaughter_"?

"Godfredson and I just got here," the girl said, "he wanted to personally deliver the munitions supplies for some reason and when we got here this was all over the news. Next thing you know and Godfredson's got me a spiffy motorcycle and we're tearing off after you guys."

The helicopter that shot Walter down came up behind them, sending a stream of bullets at them.

"Shit!" Ann swore, dodging bullets left and right, jumping behind Walter a few times to take the bullet for him and the girl.

"I can shoot it down but I'd need to be where Walter _iiissss!_" the girl shrieked as Walter grabbed her, flipped her over his head, scooted forward on the motorbike and took the controls.

"Then shoot it!" he yelled back at her, the girl sitting slightly dazed where Walter used to be.

The girl drew what appeared to be a bow and arrow set from somewhere and aimed a strange looking arrow at the helicopter.

"I can't get a good shot while it's shooting at us!" she yelled.

"Hold on a moment," Walter said, braking suddenly, the helicopter shooting forwards, since it was now moving faster than the bike, and accelerating after the aircraft, "Now try!"

The girl reacted quickly to the new target, thank God, aiming her arrow at the helicopter. The arrow sang as it shot through the air, striking the aircraft in the area of its fuel tanks. There was a small explosion and the helicopter caught fire, causing it to spin out of control and crash into a nearby building.

"Explosive arrowhead," the girl yelled in Walter's ear, "and don't worry about civilians. I heard that police and military forces evacuated everyone within a mile of the Tower."

"I think introductions are in order," Ann said, "Danielle, this is Walter C. Dornez, butler and retainer of the Hellsing Family. Walter, this is Danielle Dornez. Your granddaughter."

---------------------------------------------

"Seras!"

Seras turned to the sound of her name to see Pip and his two remaining soldiers running up to her. "What's going on?" she asked, lowering her Harkonnen.

"Walter just dropped off Sir Hellsing here at the Tower," Pip reported, "The Commander said that he appeared to be crash landing but Ann ran off and probably pulled him out of the helicopter before it landed. Alucard seems to have found Incognito, or whatever the bastards name is, but I think he's running low on bullets."

"You find Sir Integra," Seras dictated to Pip, "I've got ammunition and can sense where Master is, I'll get it to him."

The two of them sprinted off in opposite directions, each with their own task to fulfill.

------------------------------------------

Alucard hissed with morbid anticipation as he drew near to where he sensed Incognito waiting. He rounded a corner and stopped in the center of the hallway.

"So, then, let us begin. He who is Nobody. _Incognito_." His mad grin widened as he looked upon his opponent, sitting at the other end of the corridor from him.

Incognito slowly looked up at him. "Alucard," he said in a greeting voice. He rose, slowly, and stood staring at Alucard. A light glowed around him as his purple tattoo's appeared on his body, his aura increasing several fold.

Alucard growled in excitement. "Control Art Restrictions released to Level Two," he said, pulling his Jackal out, "Situation B. Keeping power unlocked until the target has been _eternally silenced_." He hat and glasses faded away as he loaded and cocked his gun. Incognito raised his own firearm and the two vampires stared at each other, anticipatory grins on their faces.

Incognito shot first, Alucard dodging to the side, the barbs from Incognito's gun ripping gaping holes in his overcoat. Incognito shot again, again Alucard sidestepped the shot, this time aiming at his opponent and shooting twice. One bullet exploded into the stone pillar to Incognito's side, the other ripping through his shoulder.

"More, Alucard!" Incognito cried in his deep voice, "Shoot more!"

"At last, an opponent equal to my own ability!" Alucard roared, overjoyed at his opponents' strength. Incognito shot another round at Alucard, this one ripping the side of his face apart.

Alucard turned his body invisible for a moment rushing at Incognito and reappearing a few strides in front of him. "I don't think I like the look in your eye," he taunted Incognito, placing the Jackal right in front of Incognito's giant red eye, "let's see how this goes shall we?!"

He pulled the trigger and the left side of Incognito's face exploded. Alucard fired the remaining two shots into Incognito's chest as his opponent fell to the stone floor. Alucard looked over Incognito, disappointed that the match had been this short.

"Before I kill you," he asked, "tell me: who is your human master? Who is it that makes such cheap imitations of us?"

Incognito roared with laughter his tattoo's vanished from his body and purple patterns appeared on the walls. Incognito's power doubled, Alucard frowned, this match suddenly was continuing, pleasing Alucard immensely, but Incognito suddenly increased his power. Probing his opponent, Alucard determined that this was as far as Incognito could go. Alucard himself could go farther, but only if Integra gave him the order to do so.

'This may go badly,' Alucard thought, he knew he couldn't be killed by Incognito but he could only gain the power to destroy him if Integra allowed it, and Integra wasn't here right now.

Incognito pieced his body back together. "You've run out of your precious man-made bullets," he taunted Alucard, "What do you have left to fight with now?" He laughed as purple stripes cut through Alucard's body, one nearly severing the hand with his Jackal in it from his arm.

Suddenly a new presence became apparent to Alucard. 'No!' he thought, 'Not her. Not now!'

"Master!" the Police Girl shouted holding a clip of ammunition in her hand for him to receive.

"No! Police Girl! Run away! Now!" he ordered her. But he was too late. A strip of purple shot out and sliced through her body. And unlike Alucard who was strong enough to take this sort of punishment, the Police Girl was hardly even to a Master vampire level yet. It would be a miracle if she even survived.

'Please, God,' Alucard prayed, 'I know you and I don't get along. But she has nothing to do with us! Let her live!'

He spotted his ammo lying on the floor near her. He could pull this off yet. He turned to Incognito who had risen from his position on the floor. "This Tower, cursed with the blood of so many dead, cries for your blood, Alucard," the vampire told him smugly.

"This Tower is an old and decrepit ruin," Alucard sneered back, "It suits your final resting place perfectly." He held his hand out and called to the ammunition, it flew to his hand. "I'll send you to the deepest pits of Hell!" he roared, ejecting the spent clip and reloading the Jackal, "While you're there you can lick the Devil's Ass! Incognito!"

He unloaded the Jackal into his opponents head. It vanished into thin air. They stood there like that, Alucard pointing his gun at Incognito's headless body and Incognito standing there headless, for a moment. The purple patterns on the wall flickered before fading entirely. And reappeared on Incognito's body.

Alucard felt a sudden, burning pain rip through his head and chest. He realized that his own bullets had just been shot back at him. Incognito was laughing a few feet away from him.

"How does it feel, Alucard, to have a taste of your own blessed bullets?"

Alucard felt his body dissolving into a bloody pulp. No! This couldn't be happening! He just needed a little more _time!_

_-------------------------------------------_

"_Master!"_ Seras screamed from the floor. Weakly she began crawling over to the pool of blood where her Master's head still lay intact.

-------------------------------------------------

Kyle slammed the Major into one of the SAS vehicles. Somewhere behind him Ann and Walter were arguing about whether she should have told him about his daughter and granddaughter earlier, all while beating the shit out of SAS and D11 soldiers. James was a few steps away from him making some of the lower ranking officers cower in fear. Godfredson and Danielle were working together slowing the incoming re-enforcements down.

It had gotten a lot easier once Ann had brought the three non-vampires into the fray. Walter, though being rather old, was in incredible condition for his age and was by far better trained than any of the soldiers sent to "rescue" the Queen. Danielle was a brilliant shot with her bow and arrow and Godredson was, well…, his name says a lot about his personality. A six-foot five, four hundred pound, highly trained werewolf who looked like he came off a body building competition was intimidating to say the least. And that was when he was in his human form.

A beeping noise came from inside the vehicle, signaling that someone was calling. The SAS Major looked at Kyle and then at the vehicle, seemingly unsure as to what to do.

"You going to take that call?" Kyle grinned, flashing his fangs at the man. The Major gulped and hurried into the vehicle.

"Major Josef speaking. What? You mean…? Yes, I see. I will do so General."

There was some shuffling around inside the vehicle before the speaker system was activated.

"_Attention all SAS and D11 personnel. We are pulling out. The crisis has been averted. The Queen is not in danger, she is back at Buckingham. Leave the Hellsing soldiers."_

There was a great deal of angry yelling, cursing, and then scampering away as James decided that this was the time to use some supernatural intimidation techniques: like invading a person's mind and messing around in it for a moment before pulling out and moving on to the next victims.

"The Queen called a moment ago," Fargason informed them as they walked up to the vehicle that he was operating from, "she apparently thought that enough damage had been done and since they were sending in more forces to "rescue her" she decided that she would simply say that she had never been at the Tower this evening and to get your sorry asses back to your base."

"How nice of her," Danielle said, "did she use that exact language?"

"Yes," came the answer.

Kyle snickered a bit at the exchange. Then he stopped and turned toward the Tower.

"Did you just feel that?" Ann asked her brothers.

"Yes we did," James told her, "Mad King what just happened in there?"

--------------------------------------------

"Master…" Seras whimpered as she finally reached what was left of her master. Incognito had disappeared a while ago, off to do who knows what, leaving Seras alone with her master.

"Police Girl…" Alucard said softly, "Why didn't you listen to me? I…am…your Master."

"Master, please," Seras pleaded, "save your strength. Integra's here she may be giving you an order any moment now."

"Ser…as…" Alucard whispered as his eyes closed and Seras felt his aura drop. He was almost gone.

"No! Master!" Seras cried. She picked up Alucard's head and held it to her chest as she had done when Anderson had decapitated him.

"Master," she whispered, lowering her face to the pool of his blood, "…I'm ready."

She drank.

-----------------------------------------------

Integra opened her eyes to find herself pinned to the floor by several spears. The vampire Incognito was kneeling several meters away chanting something.

'This can't be good,' Integra thought, "What are you doing? Who are you trying to summon? Some ancient Demon?"

Incognito laughed and continued his chant. Somewhere in the meaningless babble Integra caught a single word: Sett.

"Sett? You're not seriously thinking about summoning him here?" Integra asked, 'Damn, this is getting out of control.'

"Of course," the vampire told her, "I was born to bring ruin to all the Earth. With the added power of the Dark God I will be unstoppable!"

He knelt over Integra, "Your blood will make me stronger, Hellsing. I shall violate every part of your being and enjoy your cries of pain."

He bent over Integra and pushed her head to the side exposing her neck.

"Situation A. Permission for Control Arts Restriction Release to Level 1 granted," Integra calmly said, praying that Alucard could hear her.

"Your puny lap dog has been destroyed," Incognito sneered, "There is no one who can stop me now!" He bit down on Integra's neck, blood rushing from the bite and into his mouth. A white aura filled the room and the stone floor began to crack.

"Acknowledge my command! ALUCARD!" Integra roared, her voice echoing throughout the Tower.

Incognito rose from her body, laughing as the power of Sett poured into his body. He slowly vanished from sight. But his laughter endured. Integra felt the burning sensation that signified that the vampires bite was taking affect. She didn't have much time left.

A red glow surrounded her; the sensation weakened and left her entirely. Incognito's laughter was drowned out by a new, darker, louder laugh.

"_**Target is confirmed. Releasing Control Arts Restrictions to LEVEL 1!!!!!"**_

Integra smirked. Her servant was back and more powerful than ever.

---------------------------------------------

Seras writhed on the floor. Her Master never said that the process would be painful! The pain made the bullet that "killed" her feel like a little pin prick.

Then, just as sudden as it started, the pain vanished. Seras blinked and looked at the back of her gloved hand. The symbol that Alucard had on the backs of his gloves was now glowing on hers. She smirked, and looked up at the growing vampiric aura in front of her.

"Master…Alucard," she smiled.

Alucard grinned madly down at her. He wore an interesting set of clothing: a blood red, so deep it was practically black, set of pants and straight jacket. His eyes were wild and his hair was down his back, passed his waist. His fangs were even longer than normal.

"Another beautiful night, isn't it? Police Girl, Seras Victoria," he said to her. He laughed and faded into the darkness, his laugh continuing to echo through the halls.

"He's not human," Seras smirked, thinking back to the time where she first met her Master. This was the third time that she had said that he wasn't human. And probably the final time.

She rose and walked through the wall, stepping onto the outside of the building and walking down the side. She needed to find Pip and see if he was successful in locating Sir Integra.

--------------------------------------------------

Pip Bernadotte led Sir Integra out of the Tower, silently berating himself for not finding her sooner. The vampire almost turned her but it appeared that Alucard had prevented that from happening. Outside the Tower he spotted The Commander talking with a group of people. He breathed a sigh of relief. The Commander had made it through safely.

"Ah, Captain Bernadotte," James said, lighting his pipe, a strange look of glee on his face, "You're just in time for the show. Light one up and join Team Tobacco. Integra you can to as soon as we patch you up a bit."

"That's going to take a while," Sir Integra growled out, Pip holding a large gauze pad to her neck where she had been bitten.

"Bullshit," Ann said giddily and began licking Sir Integra's neck.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sir Integra demanded, Ann continuing to lick her, "Stop this immediately!"

"Ok," Ann said, pulling away and walking over to Walter and a young girl a little younger than Pip was.

"Who's that?" Pip asked Kyle as he lit a cigarette.

"That would be Danielle "Deadeye" Dornez," Kyle responded through his cigar, "Granddaughter of Ann and Walter."

Pip wasn't sure whether he should be more amazed that vampires and humans could reproduce together or that Ann licking Sir Integra's neck had healed her. In any case, he just looked up to the sky and enjoyed the view of Alucard fighting Incognito.

------------------------------------------------

Alucard laughed to himself as Incognito turned toward him in disgust and fear. 'He should be afraid,' he laughed, 'even with The God of Chaos he is still too weak to truly defeat me. But can he give me some fun first?'

"The rivers of blood, soaked into the stones of this Tower, have revived me," Alucard crowed, "Now I will crush you and send you to a place where all is torment and pain."

"Sett, God of Chaos who dwells within me," Incognito roared, "Destroy this vampire!"

In a flash of blinding white light, Incognito's body turned into a giant snake of spiritual energy. It rushed at Alucard, who jumped out of the way, laughing. The snake hissed and struck out at Alucard, who grabbed the mouth holding it open.

"Is this really all you've got?" Alucard asked, "Surely you can do better!"

The single snake broke into thousands of smaller snakes, which came after Alucard. Alucard laughed, raising his arms into the air, a swarm of bats shot from his body intercepting the snakes.

"Can you truly call yourself the God of Chaos if you can't even harm a single vampire?!" Alucard sneered, his insane grin plastered on his face.

A larger snake came out of nowhere and latched onto Alucard. Alucard laughed again as his body shifted into that of a gigantic hell hound and the two great beasts wrestled with each other.

The snake snapped off one of the dogs heads.

The dog rips the snake in two.

The snake wraps its body around the dog, attempting to crush its body.

The dog turns into goo and oozes into the snakes mouth, exploding into a swarm of bats inside the snake.

The two vampires broke apart, returning to their own bodies. Incognito's arms became snakes and shot out at Alucard. Laughing maniacally, Alucard did the same with his own arms, only with many eyed dogs instead of snakes, and blocked the snakes attacks.

Incognito seemed to decide that fleeing would buy him more time and the two vampires chased each other over the rooftops of London, eventually crashing through St. Paul's Cathedral.

Both vampires drew their guns. Incognito ripping his from his body and vomiting a green goo into the ammo cartridges. Alucard drew what was left of his Jackal, Incognito destroyed most of it when he shot Alucard with his own bullets.

Incognito lunged at Alucard, firing the strange barbs from his gun. Alucard deftly evaded them, eventually coming to a stand under the giant silver cross of the cathedral.

"The world began long before the vampire Alucard existed," Incognito spat, "It would do the world good to see you die. Now, are you _really_ trying to shoot me with a broken gun?" He laughed at Alucard's seemingly futile attempts.

Alucard smirked as his vampiric aura began to melt the silver of the cross. Drop by drop, the cross slowly melted and filled the Jackal.

"What are you doing?" Incognito asked, once again afraid, "No! You're not! _It can't be!_"

Alucard laughed as he pulled the trigger and fired a long spear-like column of silver through Incognito's body.

"_I am the Messenger of God,_" Alucard stated, _"Deliverer of the Divine Punishment of Heaven. Amen."_

"Just…who…are…you?" Incognito asked as his body slowly dissolved and began turning to ash.

In a brief flash of light, the last thing that Incognito saw was Alucard, dressed in Romanian clothing of the fifteenth century, a mustache and goatee adorning his face.

Count Dracula.

* * *

_Well, that was fun._

_Alright, I'm back at school so it is likely that there won't be much updating for a while. As it is I'm only planning one more chapter for this so not much left anyway._

_I know that what I had Alucard say at the end is what Anderson says but I feel that it fits. Also I'm going to try and fit it a reason why he said that into the finalle._

_Wish me luck, and, oh, by the way: how'd I do? Let me know, please review._


	10. Order 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing.

Well, this is the last chapter. I hope people have enjoyed reading this as much as I've had fun writing it. Thank you to the reviewer who caught that I had different names for the Knights of the Round Table, I have reinstated the proper knights to their rightful positions in this chapter.

This chapter isn't as gory as the last few have been but I hope that it does a good job at wrapping things up. Ok, enough author's notes. Onto the chapter:

* * *

Father Alexander Anderson sat in his room pondering recent events. Just one week ago he had been in London on orders from Maxwell to be there due to a suspicion that there would be a major vampire attack on the city. There had been but something else disturbed him.

He had followed the vampire Alucard closely throughout the battle, following him as he and the other vampire crashed through St. Paul's roof. Inside he heard Alucard say the statement that he usually said before delivering the killing blow to a heathen or demon from Hell.

In that moment, he had felt a strong presence in the cathedral with them. Anderson could sense vampires, but this was nothing like a vampire. Looking around he saw a man standing next to him in a crisp suit coat.

**Order 10: Protectors of Man**

"_Who are you?" Anderson asked the strange man._

"_My name is of no consequence," the man laughed, he had a beautiful laugh, "I am here to observe, and maybe help someone find his path."_

"_A holy man then," Anderson said, "a fellow man of the Cloth."_

"_In a sense," the man said, "You saw the battle between the two vampires, did you not?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Truly amazing. Two individuals with that kind of power. We must be grateful of what "side" Alucard is on, he is truly a monster at times."_

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_I know a great deal about the man who became the vampire Alucard. Before he was Alucard he was the vampire Dracula, feared by many, hunted by Abraham van Hellsing. Before that he was the King of Romania, fighting for the freedom of his people. He had been captured and his troops slaughtered in a battle against the Ottoman Turks. His army was all that stood against the hordes of invaders at his country's borders. In a desperate plea, he prayed to my Master to give him strength. He was on the verge of death and there was little hope for him and his country. My Lord granted him his prayer and as the ax of his executioner cut through his neck a great power filled his body. With this power he avenged his men and saved his people."_

"_Your Master is a powerful being," Anderson stated, narrowing his eyes at the man's tale._

"_Indeed he is," the man laughed, "My Lord can do many things."_

_The two men stood there staring at each other for a moment._

"_Does Alucard still serve your Master?" Anderson asked._

"_They have their disagreements," the man said idly, "but he still does. Alucard was given great power, but due to the nature of his wish was punished as well. Eternal suffering, in exchange for retribution."_

"_A heavy burden," Anderson commented._

"_He bears it well," the man said._

_Anderson thought about this for a moment before turning back to the man to question him some more, only to find that he was alone._

_---------------------------_

"What did that mean?" Anderson asked himself. Alucard served two masters? One human and one seemingly other worldly? Standing, Anderson left his room and went to the library in the orphanage he ran. The children were all in bed, for it was well past midnight, and the Father knew he should be in bed to. However with his regenerating abilities he needed far less sleep than a normal man his age.

Once in the library he found the book he sought. An old book it was, supposedly written by a vampire telling of the nature of the beast. Anderson had studied it intensely when he first started working for Iscariot, but there was one section he had not read yet. The one pertaining to the legendary Count Dracula.

Originally, Anderson had blown this off as an account of a mythical being. But after the encounter with the strange man he knew otherwise.

Finding the passage he looked for Anderson began reading.

_The vampire formerly known as the Romanian king Vlad Draculae or Vlad the Impaler, now know as Dracula, is a truly unique vampire in that his creation was the will of the Lord God. As punishment for his ruthless and bloody tendencies, the Lord gave Dracula the power of the strongest of the Undead so that he would wander the Earth until the time of Judgment unable to be killed, unless he passed his blessing and curse down to another._

Anderson closed the book. He had spoken with an angel in St. Paul's Cathedral that night. And Alucard was a servant of God? This was against everything Anderson had understood about vampires. Vampires had been spawned from the Devil to bring evil into the world. But here was a vampire created by God.

Nothing made sense, Anderson decided as he returned the book to its shelf in the far back of the library where no child would go because all the children's books were at the front. As he left, he returned to his ponderings.

Halfway back to his room Anderson realized something. Lucifer, Satan, the Devil, had once been an angel in the presence of God, but had been cast from heaven. If this fallen angel had the ability to create vampires than the same task for the Lord would be trivial. And in fact what was the best tool against a monster? Another monster.

'Perhaps not all the things the holy texts declare evil are truly evil,' Anderson thought.

Returning to his room, Anderson removed his coat and hung it up. As he unbuttoned his shirt his eyes caught a file that had not been on his desk when he had left. However his door was locked when he got back, just as he left it, and there were no windows to his room. The only ventilation system the room had was far too small for a normal person to crawl through, so some_thing_ rather than some_one_ had put that file on his desk.

Curious, Anderson picked up the file and looked through it. As each page flashed before his eyes, Anderson grew angrier and angrier. Inside the file was extremely well documented evidence showing that Vatican Sector XIII had funded an operation creating artificial vampires. Pictures of humans being experimented on, pictures of "Freak Chips" with the Nazi swastika on it, the final pictures in the file were of Yumie attacking a child, though Anderson recognized that the child was a vampire, but in the room there was a large Star of David.

Grabbing his coat from the coat rack Anderson stormed from his room. He would get to the bottom of this. If Maxwell was using the resources of the Church to create demons, there would be Hell to pay.

-----------------------------------

Sitting back in his chair, James Moor looked around his office at an unnamed weapons and development facility in an undisclosed location in the United States. He knew the reason for having such secrecy behind facilities such as the one he owned. Especially when this one employed and kept tabs on the supernatural creatures on the continent.

There were some days when James could hardly believe that the event that had started all of this happened over two hundred and fifty years ago; forty years prior to the Revolutionary War of the United States.

Still, as James leafed through the various memos and documents that required his approval to be set in motion, the night where the bond between him and Kyle was strengthened indefinitely was easily the most vivid memory of his life.

-------------------------

_James hissed as the shackles burned against his wrists. Kyle was breathing heavily a few feet away from him. Three nights ago Ann had finally told them what their master had been doing to her for the last three months._

'_Why didn't she share this with us earlier?' James demanded to himself, 'And what the Hell can we possibly do to help her?'_

_Again he tugged on his shackles helplessly, hissing in pain as the silver burned his skin. Ann was sitting quietly in her corner of the room they were imprisoned in. James paused for a moment, thinking, calculating what time it was. They had roughly four minutes until a servant came to take Ann for her nightly rape. Anger coursed through James' body, the thought of his sister being violated infuriated him._

_Kyle didn't seem to be much happier than he was. He sat just a few feet away from James, breathing heavily, something he wasn't required to do anymore, shaking his head, straining against his shackles more times than necessary._

'_What's the matter with Kyle?' James wondered. Normally the brother's were calm, in control; they had learned to be that way from training with the local militia. But Kyle seemed to be punishing himself for some reason._

"_Brother," James said to Kyle in the coded speech they came up with when their master took Ann away for the night. No one but the two of them knew what the phrases truly meant. "Brother," he said again, getting Kyle's attention, "What is the matter? What is plaguing your mind?"_

"_Our sister's violation," Kyle grunted, "and our inability to help her."_

_James knew Kyle was lying. While they were human, James had learned his brother's mannerisms, knowing that their father was becoming sick and their mother had died in childbirth with her fourth child. The baby was stillborn to make the offense greater, grieving their father into his sickness. The way Kyle's mouth twitched tipped James off to his brother's falsehood, as well as a feeling that simply told him that Kyle was lying. That was new to being a vampire._

"_You dishonor me, brother," James rebuked Kyle gently, "I know what you do when you lie and I can sense when you do so, now in our un-life. Tell me. What distresses you?"_

_Kyle tugged hard on his shackles, the flesh sizzling at the contact with the silver, Kyle crying out in pain. Whatever it was that was bothering him was causing him a tremendous amount of guilt._

"_Tell me, Kyle," James pleaded, "What bothers you?"_

"_You remember your reason for becoming a vampire?" Kyle gritted out, "You grieved over Danica, your wife. You were told that you could be with her again if you became a vampire and you submitted. Do you wish to know why I became a vampire?"_

_James nodded, noting the red tears making their way down Kyle's face._

"_Our master confronted me as I rushed home to see what was happening. I had heard the screams from the village and returned to find everyone dead, but moving as if they were alive. Our master told me what he was, and that he understood my desire to be greater than you. Slowly he goaded me into making the decision. Actually it didn't take much, my dream to be your better consumed me and at the mention that I might be greater than you if I became a vampire tempted me too much. I submitted without a second thought, waking up chained to this wall next to you and Ann. Suddenly I realized that I had betrayed you, not physically, but spiritually. I was willing to become a demon, just so that I could be better than you!"_

_James stared at his brother, disbelieving what Kyle had just confessed. But Kyle wasn't done yet._

"_You had the easy path out of the two of us," he seethed, "The eldest, you had all the inheritance, I was the second born, given what you grew out of. You were the respected fighter; I was the tag-along kid-brother. You met Danica and were married within a month; I while able to have my fair share of wenches, never managed to get a relationship to last past the first encounter. I hated, loved, despised, and looked up to you all at the same time. I became a vampire because I wanted to be better than you at SOMETHING!"_

"_And as it turned out," he said, turning his head from James, "your reasons for becoming a vampire were out of love for your wife, an honorable reason. My reasons were petty. I am worthless, unworthy to be called your brother."_

"_You think being the eldest son is easy?" James shot back at Kyle, "As Father grew sicker and weaker I had to take up the mantle of head of the household. When Danica showed signs that she might be pregnant, with my child, conceived out of wedlock, I had no choice but to propose to her to save her from scorn. I loved her anyway but would have wanted to propose to her in a different fashion than that. As eldest son I was expected to take up Father's profession, regardless of whether I wished to be a blacksmith or not. That was something you enjoyed. Yes, I enjoyed creating things, but I liked a more fine touch than beating something into the proper shape."_

"_I was the respected fighter because no one wanted to get on the wrong side of my temper, with Father ill, me having to take his place in the family and in the smithy, I was not a pleasant man to be around."_

_The brother's stared at each other in the eye, a sudden understanding forged between them in a way that neither knew how it happened, but both could feel._

_The turn of the lock to their door alerted both of them to the presence of one of their master's other servants, here to take Ann away. The servant walked in, striding over to Ann, who cowered farther into her corner._

"_No," she pleaded as the servant unlocked her, "Please don't do this. Please don't take me to him!"_

_The servant pulled her to her feet, "You will do as the Master says, whore," he spat at her, slapping her across the face._

_In that instant, unbridled rage overflowed James' body, Kyle's as well. The sudden new connection between them magnifying their rage tenfold. Roaring load enough to shake the walls, the brothers ripped their shackles from the wall and descended upon the servant. Blood flew through the air as the brother's tore at the vampire, venting their rage at the only thing in the room that deserved their fury._

_Panting, Kyle looked at James. The brothers scanned the room, now covered in blood and entrails. Slowly, the entrails turned to ash. James reached down and picked up the keys that the servant had brought with him._

"_Kyle, you wished to be better than me at something," he said as he unlocked their shackles, "Now is your chance. Ann liked you best out of the two of us. You must take her with you and run from this place. Get as far away as you can."_

"_What are you going to do?" Kyle said, picking Ann up bridal style._

"_I'm going after our master," James said, "Take care of Ann."_

_Kyle swallowed, and then pulled James into a tight hug. "I love you, brother," he said._

"_As do I," James said, returning his brother's embrace._

_Kyle let go and, taking a deep breath, smashed through the wall of the hut they were in and ran into the night._

_James turned, stalking from the room. He doubted his chances of living through the night, but he would make his sister's rapist pay, he swore by all that was Holy._

_The master's servant's stood in his way. He beat them down, leaving them smoldering in his wake._

"_James, I see you're out of your room," his master's voice rang out from behind him, James slowly turned to face the vampire. He hid behind several other servants, including one that was only a young girl, Helena if he remembered correctly._

"_You robbed my sister of her honor," he snarled, the servants cringing at the force of his rage, "I've come to make you pay."_

"_A Master must do what he has to do to ensure his servants loyalty," the vampire smiled charmingly, "all you had to do was do my bidding an your sister would have been let alone."_

"_You never gave us that option," James roared, "and I doubt you would have left Ann alone if Kyle and I had submitted. But you'll never get her now; Kyle is likely past the next village by now, with Ann." He said the last part with a smug tone to his voice._

"_A nights travel at the least," the vampire waved his hand, "you can't possibly think that your brother can escape me."_

"_My brother has a stronger temper than I," James said, "And you won't have any servants to cower behind by the end of tonight. Making more will slow you down longer, allowing Kyle to slip through your fingers completely."_

"_I grow tired of you insubordination," the vampire drawled, "Kill him."_

_The servants ran forward, unable to resist their masters' command. James resisted out of sheer willpower._

_James grabbed the first servant to reach him by the throat, squeezing, snapping its neck. The second received a punch to the face, sending it to its back. James dropped the first servant, smashing its head beneath his foot. Ripping the arms from another servant, James impaled the second servant through the heart and another servant through the head. Kicking the armless servant in the gut, James sent it stumbling backwards into the fire._

_The other servants fell as they tried to fight James until finally the young girl, Helena, remained. James simply looked into her eyes. Helena froze, unable to move under James penetrating gaze. Quietly she started sobbing._

"_What are you waiting for!" roared the vampire, "Destroy him! He's over a century younger than you!"_

_Helena gave a strangled cry, and ran at James. James picked up the small vampire and held it at arm's length. Then he quickly threw her across the room, impaling her through the stomach on a hook. Helena hung there on the wall, bleeding, but not turning to ash._

"_You're out of pawns," James taunted, turning to his "master", "you can run if you want. But I was rather fast as a human, I'm sure that attribute has been strengthened with my new vampiric powers. I could probably chase you down relatively easily, and we'd be back where we started: staring each other down."_

_The vampire snorted, and removed his outer coat. "You think you, a newborn, can fight me? You're a greater fool than I thought. What power do you think you possess?" He rolled up his shirt sleeves and stepped toward James._

_Suddenly he was on his back and James standing over him._

"_My power is the love of my sister," he growled, "Her honor will be avenged tonight."_

_The vampire snarled and clawed at James' face. James grabbed his hands and threw him across the room into a wall, which cracked under the force of the throw._

_Roaring, the vampire recovered and rushed at James. His attacks held power behind them, but as untrained as he was, James easily blocked them, disgusted that this thing once held power over him._

"_You're a pitiful waste of existence," he sneered, "I know why you hide behind others, making them do your work for you. Because you can't do anything for yourself. You have no power at all."_

_The vampire's face contorted in fear as James plunged his hand through its chest, grabbing its heart. With a mighty tug, James ripped it out._

_Shrieking in pain, the vampire burnt into ash. James watched for a moment. Then pain wracked his body. Screaming, James fell to the ground, his cry drowning out the one of Helena's as she continued to hang from the wall._

_Miles away, Kyle doubled over in pain, Ann crying out as well. _

"_You did it, James," Kyle groaned as the pain subsided, "he's dead. We're free."_

_------------------------------------_

James knew that Ann had never found out how Kyle had been changed. It was probably for the best. It wasn't one of Kyle's proudest moments in his life.

Lighting his pipe James thought back on how Kyle had changed over the years. Even after their new understanding he had remained a bitter person for many years, venting his anger during the American Revolution on the British troops. James had spent half the war fighting his own brother, keeping him from going wild.

By the time the War of 1812 or Mr. Monroe's War as it was called at the time, an unpopular war that did not put the president in a good light for a while, Kyle had begun to calm down, possibly because he was more accustomed to his new life. In fact it was during that war that he truly began to make the act of war look more like a deadly dance, though it would be 1945 before Ann gave him his little name.

James smirked. Interesting how the eldest Moor received his nickname last. It wasn't until the Vietnam War that he had received the title "Lightning Death". He had outrun a small missile fired from a bazooka to save some Vietnamese civilians. Once again it was Ann that saw the act and gave him the name.

Just then a file caught his eye. Scanning through it, James found that the situation fit his interests.

"Nova Scotia, eh?" James said to himself, doing some swift calculations in his head, "about twenty minute jog from here. For me anyway."

It was true that no one really knew how fast James could run. But that was because nobody was ever with him when he traveled to site locations. A two hundred mile trip might take him twenty minutes on a good day. If his calculations were right, this meant that he, James Moor, Lightning Death, could run at speeds up to six hundred miles per hour. And if it was at night, he could move faster.

But only if he wanted to. He, like Alucard, only worked hard enough to get the job done and have a little fun while he was at it. Unlike Alucard, James was only a 2nd Level Master vampire. But that was the thing about James. He was only just a 2nd Level Master. And we mean _only just_…

-------------------------------

It had been a long time since Kyle Moor had done a recon mission. Still it was a welcome relief from the mass of killing that he tended to do as the number one assassin for the "Blood Trinity", as they, he, James, Ann, called themselves. This particular one was to simply observe the movements of a group of vampires in southern Texas. So far they hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. But since they had been known KKK members in their human lives and there had been an abnormal amount of African American disappearances in the area that they were in both he and James agreed that they needed to check out the group.

Kyle never understood the difference between Black and White people, even when he had been human. After gaining his so-called "immortality" the concept of racism still puzzled him. An African could become a vampire as easily as a Caucasian, and so could an Asian or Latino person. In recent years it had been discovered that all humans were over 99% genetically identical. So what was the whole point really if they were all practically the same?

Sixty years ago, Kyle had faced himself with a similar question. Only that time it had been over religious affiliation. The Nazi's oppressed the Jews, even going as far as to systematically kill them. Though Kyle had got the satisfaction of putting an end to that in at least one camp…

-------------------------------

_Kyle shifted uneasily in the crowded bunk of the concentration camp he was in. His military unit had been captured by Nazi forces and put into a Death Camp not far from where the battle had been. Looking around, Kyle saw that his fellow soldiers, who had been fit and healthy at the beginning of the war, were now practically skin and bones, a haunted look in their eyes as they tried to sleep in the crowded conditions._

_There were thousands of Jews in the camp with them. Taking pity on the oppressed religion, Kyle and his comrades would subtly take hits for them, trying to keep them alive so that when the war was over there was still something left of them._

_In the months that they had been there, the death rate of the camp has mysteriously dropped by around 40%, or so Dyke, one of Kyle's buddies who understood German quite well said. Kyle was fluent in German, Russian, French, knew the Mexican dialects of the Spanish language, and had learned some Gaelic from a Welsh vampire that had stayed with them, Kyle, James, and Ann, for a while. But having an eighteen year old boy who dropped out of school at the age of fourteen to help his brother on the farm knowing too many things would look unnatural, so Kyle feigned ignorance for the sake of seeming normal._

_Unfortunately, Kyle had just received word from James via their telepathic communication that a Nazi warehouse in Warsaw was creating artificial vampires to fight the Allies. Kyle knew that not many military forces in the world could stand up against the might of the undead. So somehow he was going to have to break out of the camp to meet up with his brother, feeding along the way since it had been several months since he had last tasted blood._

_Sighing, Kyle rose and walked over to the door where Dyke stood; keeping watch for Nazi soldiers coming to see if everyone was in their beds. The soldiers slept on the floor, making room for the Jews on the small beds that the Nazi's put in the prisoner barracks. If a Nazi came for a midnight inspection, whoever was on watch would walk everyone up and everyone would pile onto the beds for as long as the Nazi was in the barrack. As soon as he left the soldiers returned to the floor and someone else took watch._

"_What's bugg'n the shit outta ya'?" Dyke asked in his Boston accent._

"_I worry about my older brother," Kyle half-lied, "I'm not there for him on the farm. He has to tend to all the tasks himself as well as care for our sister's illness."_

"_Ya' know yer not very good at lyin', Ireland," Dyke said to Kyle, calling him by his nickname, "What's bugg'n ya'?"_

_Kyle looked at Dyke for a moment. Kyle was dubbed "Ireland" due to the strange coincidence that he had a bit of an Irish accent. But what bothered him was that after two hundred years he still couldn't lie well enough for someone to believe it._

"_Alright I confess," he said, "I'm really over two hundred years old, work with my brother and sister to fight the dark side of the supernatural world. We can communicate telepathically with each other and I have just been told that the Nazi's are making artificial vampires to send into combat against Allied Forces. There is only one force qualified to fight that sort of thing and that is my family."_

"_Glad yer bein' honest with meh," Dyke said._

"_What?" Kyle's voice cracked a bit at his buddy's statement._

"_I've known that ya were a vampire since the day I met ya," his friend said, "Yer smell, yer seemingly educated demeanor, though ya acted uneducated, tho' I have to admit I was surprised ta see ya out in the sunlight."_

"_After a while, the light of day is no longer weakness to the children of the night," Kyle said, "But if you know of the existence of vampires what are you? I can tell that you're human, but there is something different about you isn't there?"_

_Dyke grinned at Kyle and pointed to the lock on the door. It turned by itself._

"_You're a warlock," Kyle said._

"_Good call," Dyke said, "Whadda ya say we bust outta this place."_

"_How do you suggest we do that?" Kyle said, "Bullets can't kill me so I could annihilate the enemy forces here. You can unlock doors with your abilities so can free the prisoners. But how do we get out of the camp?"_

"_Perhaps I can help," a deep voice said next to them._

_Kyle and Dyke looked over to see the frame of Godfredson, the massive African-American, one of the few in their regiment, move toward them._

"_How can yeh help?" Dyke asked, "Yer big, yes, but tha's about all I can tell from ya."_

"_You're a Lycan," Kyle sniffed, "a werewolf, but it's not a full moon."_

"_Who said I needed my wolf body to do this?" Godfredson asked, "I am weaker in human form, but I'm still far stronger than any human."_

"_How fast can ya rip down one of the fences?" Dyke asked._

"_Faster than you might think," came the reply._

"_Let's do it," Kyle said, and slipped out of the barrack._

_Dyke and Godfredson were smart enough to know to wait until Kyle had caused sufficient chaos before making their move, but Kyle still needed to act fast. He was alone against probably two hundred or so Nazi soldiers. Thankfully it was at night and many were probably asleep in their own barracks._

'_I wish I had a sword or something,' Kyle thought, 'wait, they confiscated our weapons, but we know that they never took them away from this facility. I can get my kabar.'_

_Avoiding the search lights with his unnatural speed, Kyle swiftly made his way into the main compound of the camp. Quietly he slipped past the colonel's office/bedchamber and hurried down the hall to where the weapons were stored._

'_Shit!' he thought as he reached the door, 'I don't have Dyke to unlock the door or anything to pick the lock with.'_

_Frustrated, he leaned his head against the door, wishing that he could simply 'will' himself through the door. Suddenly the door seemed to just give way and Kyle stumbled through, catching himself just before running into a stack of M-16's._

'_Holy shit,' he thought, 'I just walked right through that door.'_

_Shaking himself he quickly found his kabar, and, still not knowing exactly how he did it, walked back through the solid door._

'_This will come in handy,' Kyle smirked, phasing through the colonel's door and walking over to the sleeping man. He gave a loud hiss, startling the military commander awake._

"_Vat's going on?" the colonel asked groggily, "Who ist there?"_

_Kyle stood silently in the darkness looking down at the man, who was still frantically looking around for him. "Who's there?" he mocked, "Who's there? A better question would be 'what is there?'"_

"_Who are you?" the colonel demanded rising from his bed, "Vat do you vant?"_

"_Death," Kyle said._

_A scream could be heard from the colonel's office, followed by a thud. Kyle smashed the door down, no longer caring who heard him, half the camp had to be awake from the dead colonel's final breath._

_Sure enough a dozen Nazi's were sprinting down the hall at him. Kyle turned and rocketed toward them, slamming into the first one with such force that he probably killed the soldier. Plunging his left hand into the chest of another soldier, he ripped its heart out and flung it in the face of one of the other advancing Nazi's._

_Using his kabar, Kyle slashed the throats of several of the soldiers. The last one Kyle bit down on the man's neck and drained him of blood. Strength began to return to his body as the fresh blood began to course through his veins. Kyle picked up one of the rifle of one of the dead Nazi's. It had a full magazine._

'_Thirty shots, thirty kills,' Kyle thought as he made his way out of the building._

_Nazi's were pouring out of their barracks, milling about in bewilderment. Kyle took aim at the watch towers, skillfully taking out the men operating them. Without the watch towers looking for escaping prisoners, Dyke and Godfredson could begin taking the prisoners to safety beyond the fenced compound._

_Kyle spent the gun's magazine and threw it to the side, once again armed only with his kabar. By now the Nazi's had an idea of where the commotion was coming from and began heading in his direction._

_Gun fire ripped through Kyle's body as he rushed at the advancing Nazi's, but he plowed on, crashing into the humans at full force. He became a shadowy blur, moving in and amongst the Nazi's, slashing with his kabar, biting down on throats and ripping heads off. Dazed and confused by the sudden, unexpected attack, the Nazi's fired wildly around, shooting many of their own men._

_Suddenly it became very quiet. Kyle looked around. The bodies of dead German soldiers littered the compounds grounds. Two hundred meters away Godfredson and Dyke were ushering the last of the prisoners through a sizable hole in the fence._

"_Godredson wasn't kidding when he said he could rip down a fence," Kyle said, running in their direction._

_Halfway across the compound several gunshots were heard. Bullets ripped through Kyle's body. They didn't hurt, much, but more than just Dyke and Godfredson saw him get hit. The last twenty prisoners gasped in horror as Kyle intentionally fell to the ground and lay as still as the dead._

"_Go!" he heard Dyke shout, pulling a young woman back to the fence, "he sacrificed himself so that yeh could escape! There is nothin' ya can do for 'im now!"_

_The woman sobbed hysterically, though Kyle didn't know why he had never met the woman. Godfredson eventually lifted her to his shoulder and ran into the night with her, the last person to leave the compound alive._

_----------------------------------_

Kyle met up with Dyke and Godfredson after the war was over. Both knew that he wasn't dead, but for the sake of keeping their abilities secret they acted as if he had. Dyke had gone on to be a high school science teacher for forty years before retiring about a year ago. Kyle and Godfredson dropped past his home near Lake Superior often, Godfredson finding more time than Kyle lately.

Shaking himself from his memories Kyle watched the targets across the bar as he sipped his beer. They still hadn't done anything that needed drastic measures yet, though he had followed them into a KKK meeting. They were still actively white supremacists, that's for sure. But that didn't mean that they were behind the disappearances.

They were leaving so Kyle called the bartender over one last time. "Bottle of Jack to go, if you will," he said.

"Sir, I'm still skeptical if you're actually old enough to be drinking," the bartender said.

"Sorry what was that?" Kyle asked, looking the bartender directly in the eye.

"I asked you to clarify your order, Sir," the bartender said, his memory jumbled around. He would have no memory of Kyle ever being there when the night was over.

"I asked for a bottle of Jack to go," Kyle said, pulling out his wallet and paying the man as he gave him his drink.

Following the vampires looking down on them from the roof tops, Kyle began to get suspicious of them. They were headed for a predominantly Black neighborhood in the city and it was around the timeframe that many of the missing people tended to be last seen.

The whiskey burned down his throat as Kyle followed the vampires farther into the neighborhood. He was willing to bet a large amount of money that these vampires were behind the disappearances. He knew where they lived and it was on the far side of town from here. The only business that they had here tonight probably wasn't friendly.

As he suspected the vampires began to circle a house. One began to make its way to the front door.

Kyle stepped from the shadows where he had been lurking and began to stagger toward the vampires as if he was quite drunk.

"Hey! Wha 'r' you guysh doin'?" he slurred as if he were piss drunk, talking as loudly as he could.

"Shit! Dean take care of that drunk. He'll alert everyone to our presence," one of the vampires hissed. It was quiet enough for a human to be unable to hear it, but then Kyle wasn't exactly human.

"K," another vampire, Dean, said. He turned and walked over to Kyle who still theatrically stumbled around.

"You must be lost, sir," Dean said in a friendly voice, "Nigger's **(A/N: I apologize to any who finds this offensive, it was used to make these characters more dislikable)** live in this part of town. We can help you back home when we're done with our business if you like."

"An' wha's your bus'nis?" Kyle burped, gripping the vampires shoulder as if for support.

Dean leaned in close, "We discipline the nigger's," he said, "they disappear, and no one knows where they go. It's our job to keep the blackie's in line."

"And it's my job to dispose of trash like you," Kyle said, dropping his drunken antics.

Dean had a moment to register the change in Kyle before a blade was stabbed through his heart and a knee was placed firmly in his gut. He fell to the ground and his skull was crushed beneath Kyle's foot as the Master vampire stalked toward his prey.

The other vampires turned to see their friend turn to ash as the five other blades slide out of Kyle's fists.

"Hello boys," Kyle said raising his fists, the blades shining in the moonlight, "I'm sure you've all heard of me, and I don't give a shit who you are. But what does matter to me is that you're attacking humans on a regular basis. Black humans to be exact. Now I can understand if you have a particular taste, but with only four, now three, of you I'd say one body every other month would be more than enough. And besides there are places for supernatural beings such as ourselves to go and _purchase_ blood so that our supply doesn't die out."

"But that isn't what you're doing here," he continued as the vampires rushed him, trying to score a hit on him. He easily dodged their feeble attacks, giving them a few of his own with his legs. One vampire found itself in a dumpster in the alley on the other side of the street.

"You're here, instead, to continue your puissant mission of white supremacy," Kyle snarled, "I don't care what you did in your human lives but as vampires you are not bound by the same laws. You break these laws and you aren't "put away" sent to prison to stew over what you did. The only penalty is death. And your crime determines whether said death will be quick and painless _or slow and painful_."

One of the vampires began stammering about how he was sorry about what he had done and to please, please not kill him. His head was lifted from his shoulders before he had time to draw another breath to continue his plea.

The two remaining vampires had grabbed clubs, which were just chunks of wood from a nearby fence. Roaring they rushed at Kyle, swinging the wood at him with all their strength.

Kyle knocked one vampire to the ground and allowed the other one to break the block of wood over his head. He blinked and looked at the vampire unfazed.

Two more flashes of steel and Kyle picked up the bottle of whiskey he had tossed to the side so as to not break it at the beginning of the fight. The quiet of the night returned to the neighborhood as he walked away, vanishing into the shadows, and the bodies of the vampires turned to ash and were scattered by the winds.

---------------------------------

Ann Moor stood at the top of the Hellsing Mansion. Her granddaughter had just been informed that she was being transferred to Hellsing, partially so that she could spend time with her grand_father_, Walter, the Angel of Death, and partially because she was going to replace Walter when he retired. That was likely to be any day now considering Walter's age.

She had come a long way from the meek colonial girl she had been in the sixteenth century. Back then she had been content to keep house for her brothers. Now, two hundred years later, she was a deadly assassin working for James, though she wasn't quite as good as either James or Kyle, but she had something that neither of them had. A family beyond her siblings.

The daughter she had had with Walter had a typical one night stand with a boy her age when she was twenty-seven. The boy was actually seventeen and thought that she was seventeen as well due to the fact that a half-human, half-vampire ages a bit more gracefully than a normal human. They didn't use any sort of protection or precautions so as to not get her pregnant, so naturally nine months later Danielle was born.

They later found out that the boy died of alcohol poisoning on his twenty-first birthday, and Ann's daughter died in a fight with an underground vampire coven in Russia. Kyle, being rather close to her, and the one with her on the mission had gone into a bloodlust and the coven was destroyed within seconds. He had done almost as good a job at mauling the coven as Ann would have done.

Sipping from her flask, which had a shot of Wild Turkey, Vodka, and a variety of spices mixed with the blood, Ann slipped into a memory of when she first started developing into the person she was today.

-----------------------------------

_Ann sat back and looked at what she had done. The colors were not right, the way she had drawn the features was all wrong. "Damn it," she muttered, throwing the artists tools away from her. She had been trying to draw a portrait of her brothers and herself. But after five failed attempts and then starting on something that she could hardly believe she had thought of she was angry and upset at her inability to adapt to a new life as James and Kyle had done so easily._

_The War Between the States had been over for about two decades and Ann no longer wanted to just be the younger sister in the family. Yes that is what she was, but she no longer cared to just sit back, cook, clean, and mend for her brothers._

_Kyle and James had accepted this quite well. James was teaching her how to shoot a gun. Kyle was teaching her how to use a blade. She could shoot relatively well, though nowhere near as good as James, and Kyle was very impressed with her knife wielding. Though, like James, Kyle was far better than her at both hand to hand combat and knife throwing._

_Growling, Ann grabbed several knives and threw them around the room. Each blade sunk deep into the wood, but each giving a less than satisfactory _thunk_ as they hit their targets. Growling louder, she grabbed more knives and turned to the target wall fifty feet away from her._

_Aiming as best as she could, she threw the knives hard and fast, resulting in a more satisfying sound as they hit the wall. Ann smirked, finally something had gone right._

_She pulled open a drawer and took out a small bottle. Inside it was a concoction of whiskey, blood, and a few spices for some added flavor; a mix that Ann had come up with herself during the war. Opening the bottle, she took a long draught from it, feeling the hard liquor burn as it went down her throat._

_Each of the Moors had picked up a bit of a habit over the years. Both James and Kyle smoked, James on his pipe and Kyle on a cigar. Ann hated the smell of the smoke, though her brothers refrained from smoking around her, the smell of it remained long after their activities. Ann had picked up drinking, the alcohol giving her a warm fuzzy feeling, taking her mind off her dark past._

_Emotions swelled up in Ann as she remembered the first months of being a vampire, causing her to sit down and drain the rest of the bottle hurriedly. Grabbing another bottle with slightly stronger whiskey, Ann opened it and drank some more._

_She heard footsteps on the stairs outside her room and instantly knew that Kyle was coming up to see what was wrong. James would undoubtedly follow him shortly. Ann briefly wanted to cover up her painting, but decided not to knowing that Kyle would just uncover it again wondering what was under the canvas._

"_You're distressed," Kyle said, "Can we ask you what the matter is?"_

"_I can't seem to adapt the way you two have been able to," Ann groaned, "I can't shoot as well as James, I can't fight as well as Kyle, Hell, I can't even draw the painting I want to draw."_

"_You didn't draw the painting you wanted to draw and it's still amazing," James said as he entered the room, "Ann, some things never change."_

"_But I want to change!" Ann screamed, "I don't want to just clean the house for the rest of eternity. You two have gone out, fought in four different wars, learned different trades, and…what did you say about my painting?"_

"_I commented that you didn't draw it the way you wanted to and it still turned out amazing," James said, "Tell me, how did you want the painting to turn out?"_

"_You're the older brother you should look regal, self-possessed, good posture, a person who looks in charge. Kyle is the younger good-looking brother, the all the girls go after because the older one is out of range for them. I'm the kid sister that everyone wants to court but they're too afraid of my brothers to ask."_

"_But that's not exactly who we are," Kyle said, "James is the eldest, he is the strength of the family, as you portray him in his strong features, his sharp looking eyes, and his position behind, yet looking over you and I. I am the younger brother, the bad boy of the family, as you portray in my handsome yet not quite sophisticated features, the daring look in my eye, and my arms crossed, as if my body language is daring you to try and fight me. You are the sister, beautiful, and angelic, as you've portrayed. But it's not your older brothers that make people unsure, there's something about you that makes you more desirable, but that's something take can't be portrayed in a painting."_

"_You say you're not as good a fighter as Kyle," James said, "But I seriously doubt that Kyle can throw knives like that."_

_Ann looked at the targets on the far wall, and for the first time noticed that each knife had hit the target dead center._

_-------------------------------------_

It had been Kyle interpreting her painting that told Ann that she was adapting, but not the way she thought she was going to. Ann realized that in her mind she was still the colonial girl, the one who stayed home and got married. If she was going to be a contemporary woman she would have to grow past her original beliefs, adopting new ones. In other words, make a new life for herself.

Looking down, she saw Danielle showing Walter her archery skills down at the firing range. Smiling she realized just how successful she had been.

---------------------------------

Integra blew the smoke out of her mouth as she looked out of the window. The Knights of the Round Table had been disciplined harshly by Her Majesty. Many were stripped of their positions and replaced, though the only ones that seemed to impress her were Sir Hugh Islands who took over Sir Grimsby's position and Sir Shelby Penwood who took over Sir Perryworth's position.

Sir Islands was a powerful man who knew how to use all available resources to get the results he desired. Sir Penwood had worked with her father in the past and could be described as not the bravest of men but loyal to the end and when in tough situations would be the most likely to pull something unexpected out of his sleeve. Both men had done a complete upheaval of their new organizations and things that normally would have taken a week to get done was completed in a matter of hours at times.

A knock on her door broke her from her thoughts. "Come in," she called, extinguishing her cigar in the ashtray on her desk.

"An interesting message from Sir Islands, Sir Integra," Walter said as he opened the door, "He recently received a message from the Iscariot Organization and immediately sent it directly to us, saying that the contents of it are of the upmost importance."

"What could the traitorous Catholic's have that's so important?" Integra asked slightly exasperated. Still she took the envelope from Walter and opened it.

"What's this?" she asked scanning through the documents inside and the pictures. Inside the envelope were pictures of several high level Vatican officials being taken into custody, including Enrico Maxwell. Father Anderson was standing with what appeared to be secret service agents, but his hands were in his pockets and he appeared to be talking with them. In one photo he was even shaking hands with an especially important looking agent.

At the very bottom of papers was a letter.

_To Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing,_

_We hope that your organization has not suffered from the recent attack on London. In hindsight, the entire situation could have been prevented had we been more observant of what our underlings were doing._

_In recent events, it has come to our knowledge that Enrico Maxwell was creating artificial vampires in the intentions of bringing your organization down. Whether this was to send these creatures to attack you or to frame you for the production of them we are not sure at this point._

_If you wish to hold a meeting with Vatican Sector XIII, this time in the hopes of a more cooperative and peaceful relationship, I encourage you to contact Father Alexander Anderson at his orphanage in Rome. The good Father now is the head of the Iscariot Organization and has requested to speak with you in person._

_May God find favor in You,_

_His Grace, Pope…_

Integra collapsed into the chair behind her. Anderson had discovered and brought down the Iscariot Organization's dark production line.

"Sir Integra?" Walter asked in a concerned tone.

"Send a message to Father Anderson," Integra said, handing Walter the address, "I'll come and meet with him at 11 o' clock this Saturday."

---------------------------

Alucard looked up as he felt Seras enter the room. He still referred to her as "Police Girl" sometimes, mainly as a pet name and sometimes to annoy her, but she was no longer his fledgling and he was obligated to call her by her true name. Not that he would if he didn't want to.

Seras came to a stop a few feet away from him as he sat in his throne-like chair. She had changed her usual attire from her modified police uniform to an outfit like the one she wore at the Tower not too long ago. Black boots, tight black leather pants, a sleeveless blood-red top that fit her snuggly, and black gloves with the pattern Alucard had on his gloves on the back of them.

"Seras," Alucard greeted her, raising his wine glass in a sort of toast.

"Alucard," she said in return, crossing her arms across her chest.

They stared at each other for a moment, sitting and standing in silence.

"I saw a lot of things through your blood memories," Seras finally said, "How you never had a master because of a special creation, the fact that you're a 1st Level Master and have been since your creation, your loneliness through the ages, the number of fledglings you've had."

"Anything that perked your inquiry?" Alucard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You had so many fledglings," Seras said, "Many of whom you killed. What were you trying to accomplish? Especially since most of them were female? Were you looking for a mate?"

"Not exactly," Alucard said, "More like a replacement."

Seras blinked at the older vampires words.

"As you said, I have been as strong as a vampire can be since the dawn of my undead existence," Alucard said, "with that power came a price. I cannot be truly defeated. If I am to die, I must wait until the Judgment of Man at the end of time or I must find someone suitable to take my burden from me. It is a heavy choice either way. I must endure the untold ages until all that is left is me in my suffering or I must face the consequences in the afterlife of passing on my blessing and curse."

"You've searched for three hundred years for a person to take your place," Seras said.

Alucard nodded.

"I hope you can find such a person," Seras said, turning and leaving Alucard sitting in his chair.

"I think I have," Alucard said as Seras closed his door, "but then again, it's her choice whether to do it or not."

Alucard's laughter could be heard reverberating throughout the basement. Seras paused for a moment as she walked up the stairs to debrief new captains with The Commander.

"I know it is," she smirked.

* * *

_The End._

_Seriously, no chapters have been planned after this. I could plan more if people want but you'll have to review and tell me that._

_Anyway, let me know how I did. Please review this one last time._

_By the way this chapter has over 10,000 words in it._


	11. follow up question

I'm considering continuing this story. I'd have to work on a storyline for it as I don't have episodes that have already been written that I could simply just rewrite as I watch them on youtube. That being said I have no idea when I'd begin posting chapters for a sequel story. But if anyone has an opinion on this subject I have a poll on my profile going on. Just go there and let me know what you think.


End file.
